Maid Sama: Kanou Soutarou's Story
by LovelyLivArtist
Summary: You already know the love story of Misaki and Takumi but what about Kanou? He may be afraid of girls but when he meets the new girl Tomoyo will things start to change? (Misaki and Takumi are not the main characters in this story the main characters in this story is Kanou Sotaro and a new character I made named Tomoyo who's the girl protagonist.)
1. Kanou Sotarou Introduction

Introduction to story  
Hey readers and maid sama fans I just have a quick note for your guys.

Before reading my story I suggest you watch Maid Sama so you at least have some background on the show if you never heard of it. I prefer you to watch the anime but if you want to read the manga that's OK too.

One more thing Misaki and Takumi are not the main characters in this story the main characters in this story is Kanou Sotarou and a new character I made named Tomoyo. If you don't know what she looks like then check out the cover for this book.  
Here is the basic details of Tomoyo:  
Medium length orange hair  
Brown eyes  
Sometimes very shy  
Amazing singing voice  
Has a little bit of a tough side  
She has to live by herself  
She isnt very rich  
Kinda naive at times  
Can be clumsy at times

(Also all pictures are used as references I do not own them. Also this story can be found on Wattpad and quotev.)


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Seika High

***Tomoyo*** P.O.V

This is it my first day at Seika High and to be honest I was not looking forward to it. My last highschool experience didn't work out too well. Everyone would judge me on the first day.

The only reason I was going to Seika High was because of my dad's new job. Now he's hardly home so I practically live by myself. I'm the one that pays rent or should I say my rent.

At least that's what it feels like. I look over at the clock I was gonna be late on my first day. Oh great now they have something to judge me about.

***Kanou***P.O.V

"Kanou!" I turn my head to see Misaki who looked like she was going to kill me. I began to shiver in fear as she growled and hissed well at least that's how I saw her.

"I need someone to clean up the student council room after school and I want you to do it OK?"

"Uh..O..OK. " I sputtered out still shivering.

"Oh and by the way there's a new student who going to be in your class her name's Tomoyo and I want you to make sure she feels welcome." Misaki says sounding calmer than usual.

"Hey why me you know I...I'm still...not comfortable around...g..girls!" I said bringing chills up my spine.

"If you want to live I suggest you do what I say!" she threatened grabbing my shirt collar.

"O..OK" I said and she finally releases my shirt collar before walking away.

I sighed what makes her think that I want to talk to the new girl I thought as I walked to class.

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

Class 1-7 I inhaled and exhaled before I finally entered. Right when I stepped in the class everyone grew quiet. I walked down the aisle to see where I could sit with about a million eyes watching me.

The only seat left was next to this guy who had a hood on and glasses. His hair was blue but I couldn't really see his eyes.

"Hi I'm Tomoyo!" I said as politely as I could. In response the boy just turned and looked away. Is he scared of me or something?

I took my attention away from the boy and started looking around the room. Everybody was whispering but it was pretty loud so I could hear what they're saying.

"Look at the new girl's hair."

"Yeah I know right it's weird." A girl with short hair whispered to another girl.

"Ugh try to fit in much?!" Another girl yells over to me followed by laughing.

I was afraid this would happen everyone would judge me on the first day. I thought Seika High would be different but I guess not. I noticed the only one that wasn't laughing was the boy with the hood.

"I don't... don't think your hair...is weird." He whispered but I couldn't really hear what he said.

"What?" I asked.

"N..nothing" He said turning his head in the other direction of me.

When school was over I ran over to Misaki or at least I think it was Misaki. I was told someone named Misaki was the student council president and I had to ask her something.

"Are you Misaki?"

"Yes you must be Tomoyo the new girl, what can I help you with?" she smiled cheerfully at me.

"Well this might sound like an odd request but I was wondering if umm...you would hang out with me after school with me today? I haven't been able to make a lot of friends." I say bowing and rising again.

She looked shocked. "I would have to check my schedule being the student council president is a very busy job."

"Oh thank you Misaki!"

Before I could run off Misaki said something again.

"Oh and did you meet Kanou yet he's really nice?" she asked.

"Who?" I began to think.

"The guy with glasses,wearing a hood."

"Oh that's his name yeah I know of him." I said.

She slapped her hand on her forehead.

"I told that idiot- I mean I'm sure you guys will be great friends soon!" she said before walking off.

That was really weird I thought to myself.

As I turned around I saw him, Kanou was it well yeah I saw him walking down the hall but right when he saw me he quickly ran right past me.

What a strange boy.

Misaki said her schedule is clear so we began to walk together after school.

"So where do you want to go?" Misaki asked me.

"I was thinking of going to this place called Maid Latte." Misaki stopped in her tracks with a shocked expression on her face.

"M...Maid..La..Latte?!" she stuttered.

"Yeah what's wrong with that place I thought it would be fun?"

"Nothing it's... ju...just can we maybe go somewhere else?"

"But why?"

"Hey Misaki!" a voice says from behind us. I turn around to face a tall guy with blond hair almost covering his eyes and he had shiny green eyes that looked like two little jewels. He was actually pretty hot but I probably would have no chance with him. Maybe he's Misaki's boyfriend.

"You idiot what are you doing here!?" Misaki yelled breaking me from my deep thoughts.

"Well I was walking by and I just happened to run into you guys." He answered shrugging.

I watched as Misaki yelled at the guy saying things like you dork or stalker things like that.

"Oh sorry about that I see you met this alien named Takumi." she said finally releasing him from her grip.

"Oh OK now about Maid La-"

"Actually I know this really cool park me and Misaki like to go to." Takumi says interrupting me.

Yep they are definitely dating why else would he try to help Misaki keep me from Maid Latte.I didn't argue instead I agreed and we went to the park.

After the park we parted ways and I headed home. My house was old and beat up after all I'm the one who has to work for this place mostly. My dad isn't home like normal but occasionally at the beginning of every month he sends me money in the mail. My stomach then growls so I knew I had to make my own dinner.

I open the fridge to realize I'm out of food and what's even better is that i'm short of money. That would mean I would have to do the thing I hated the most. Dumpster diving here we come.

I looked for the nearest dumpster and started seeing what I could find. If anyone found out I was doing this my life would be over. There wasn't really anything to eat just cans and boxes. There was also someone's underwear in here.

"Uhh...what are you doing?" I heard a voice say so I got out the dumpster and turned around to see who saw me.

It was Kanou out of all people it had to be Kanou.

"I was uh...!" Was all I could stutter out.

What I really wanted to say was...

O _h Crap!_


	3. Chapter 2: Kanou Sotarou Must Die!

***Kanou***P.O.V

After school was very peaceful to me, it was quiet and calm. I was planning on walking home with Yukimura today but he had to do more work in the student council room. I was going to clean it like Misaki said to but he insisted that he do it instead.

I walked along the sidewalk alone. I was actually used to being alone. As I was walking down the sidewalk I noticed a noise coming from the garbage can. I looked and I saw two legs swinging from the top.

"Uhh...what are you doing?" I ask. I realized it's Tomoyo and she looked super shocked.

"I..was..uh!" she stuttered out.

 _What a weird girl._

 _***_ Tomoyo*** P.O.V

"I was uh!" I couldn't think of an excuse to tell him so I would have to tell him the truth.

"Huh...well I ran out of money and I kinda need food," I said. Kanou doesn't say anything instead he pulls out a bag containing two rice balls. He hands them to me but our hands accidentally touched when he tried to give them to me.

He quickly pulls away so we aren't touching causing the rice balls to fall on the ground. I look at him and notice his cheeks turning red and he quickly turns his head away.

"I'm...I'm sorry I uh-" He quickly scampers off without finishing his sentence. Something tells me he's afraid to talk to me. Am I really that intimidating?

I take the rice balls off the floor and begin to walk back home. _What I'm not letting any food go to waste!_ Part of me wishes Kanou never ran away because I never did say thank you.

It's my second day of Seika high and already everybody is whispering about me. I can even hear some giggles in the background. I walk into class 1-7 ignoring everyone.

To my surprise everyone in my class seems to be laughing at me except Kanou. I walk to my seat but without noticing someone puts their foot out and I trip right in the aisle. A blast of laughter comes from around the room.

When I finally get up I see Kanou just looking at me but he wasn't laughing. He could of at least helped me up. I sat down in class and pretended that never taps my shoulder so I turn around to see what they want.

"Hey trash girl!" He says with a smirk.

"Trash girl?"

"As if you don't know trash girl!" The guy says loud enough for everyone to hear causing more eruptions of laughter.

"Keep your voice down now what are you talking about?" I whisper to him.

"You mean you haven't seen it?"

"Seen what?"

The guy rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone and shows me a picture of myself in the trash.

"How do you know if that girl in the picture is even me?"

"Look at the other picture." He said showing me another picture but this time I'm not in the trash you can clearly see it's 's only one person who could of took this picture.

"Kanou your going to pay for this!" I yelled at him causing the teacher to yell at me and say I'm disturbing the class. Oh come on did the teacher not hear all the laughing five seconds ago?

After class I marched straight up to Kanou and yelled at him. In response he stuttered again and ran off. I ran in the hall trying to catch him when Misaki stopped me.

"No running in the halls Tomoyo OK?"

'Sorry I'm trying to catch up to Kanou for taking those bad pictures of me."

"What makes you so sure Kanou is the one that took those?" Misaki asks.

"Well he was the only one I knew that seen me that day!"

"Not trying to disagree with you here Tomoyo but I see lots of students from Seika High walking around in that area so it could of been someone that you didn't know was there."

"I know it was Kanou!"

"Do you really think a shy guy would do something like that to you?"

I began to think well he did give me two rice balls so maybe Misaki's right about Kanou.

"Well when you think about it he didn't really seem to have his phone on him." I say.

"See you can't judge people you don't know." She said grinning and then she walked away.

 _Everyone seemed to judge me so far at Seika high though._

As I was walking to my next class some students pushed me causing me to fall into a garbage can. Before I could climb out someone puts the lid on and pushes it so I go rolling in the garbage can.

I finally stop when I hit something. I push the lid off to see what I hit or should I say who I hit.

"Oh hi...Kanou."

 _This day just keeps getting better and better._


	4. Chapter 3:The Not so Bad After All Kanou

****Tomoyo****

As usual Kanou took one look at me and ran off. What's his problem why is he so afraid of me? Am I really that scary? No of course not Tomoyo you're perfectly normal.

I got out of the trash can and looked down at my clothes. They were covered with brown and green muck. Did I mention that there was also a banana peel on my head.

I decide to head to the bathroom to see if I could get some of this trash off of me. I didn't have much luck but I had to hurry up before someone saw me.

"Oh hey trash girl!"A couple of girls said walking into the bathroom giggling _._

 _This is my lucky day!_

I made a fake smile and continued to clean the trash off. I didn't care if the girls were still giggling behind me.

"Hey trash girl! One of the girls yell so I turn around to see what they wanted.

"Say cheese!" Before I knew it I heard a snap and right away I knew they took another picture of me. What in the world did I do to deserve this?

Lunch time wasn't any better than class. I walked table to table but none of them would let me sit anywhere. I wasn't looking where I was going when I bumped into someone and their lunch flew all over the place.

"Oh...I'm I'm sorry-" I stopped talking when I realized it was Takumi

"Don't worry about it," He said with a big grin on his face.

I tried to smile back but I just couldn't do it I had nothing to smile about. Seika high has been nothing but judging towards me. Takumi must of noticed I wasn't responding because he started to talk again. He reached out his hand to help me get up from the floor.

"You know if your having trouble finding where to sit you could always sit next to Misaki and I." He says.

I thank him but I look around the lunch room and notice everyone laughing at me. They were probably laughing at me because I had Takumi's lunch all over me.

I didn't know what to do but all I knew was I couldn't stay at Seika High anymore. Maybe everyone would be better off if I left. I did the only thing I could think of. I ran away dropping my tray in the process.

I knew I couldn't really run away but what else could I do? Then thought if a great idea, maybe I could leave a note saying I don't feel well and go home. I should probably give it to Misaki since she's the president.

***Misaki***P.O.V

I saw Tomoyo run out the room. I felt really bad for her and it's my job as the president to make everyone feel welcome. I stood up and began to yell at everyone for laughing at her.

"Calm down Pres they're not worth it." Takumi says calming me down. I sit down and started thinking of something I could do.

"You should go find her." Takumi says disrupting my thoughts. Without saying anything else I get up and walk to the student Council room where I then find a note on my desk.

"It's from Tomoyo." I said out loud. I began to read it there wasn't anything unusual just stuff saying she doesn't feel well but what was really strange was the part where she said she can't be at Seika High anymore.

I told that idiot Kanou to make her feel welcome if he did that then none of this would of happened. I had to find him and I knew exactly where I could find him. I ran outside of the school near the entrance and see him sitting there eating his lunch.

"Kanou you idiot!" I yell at him he looks at me in surprise. I start to yell at him for not making Tomoyo feel welcome and I pull out the note and show him it.

He still doesn't say anything instead he reads the note and looks at me.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself!" I yelled.

He shrugs, "She said she was sick and that she was going home nothing I can do about that." Kanou says. I can't believe him I bet if that was Yukimura then he would care.

"The point is...what..what if she decides to do something horrible to herself." I say looking down at the ground. Kanou still doesn't respond instead he gets up and runs in the school.

The whole time I'm thinking Kanou is starting to change slightly.

***Tomoyo*** P.O.V

Once I finished the note I put it on Misaki's desk and began to head out the school. I stopped when I seen a door, I make sure no ones looking and I go in it. Inside I see a bunch of stairs that look like they're heading upward.

When I finally reach the top I realized it was the door to the roof of the school. The view was beautiful I leaned in too get a closer look. I was so clumsy when my foot slips and I feel my body fall forward.

I close my eyes and get ready for the impact of the ground.


	5. Chapter 4: Yuichi Hikaru Class 1-7

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

I keep my eyes shut waiting to feel my body hit the ground. When I realized nothing has happened I slowly open my eyes. I feel someone's hand on my wrist so I turn around to face the person that saved me.

Right away complete shocked filled my face to see the same boy with blue hair and glasses. Kanou had actually saved my life. Only question is why? He never helped me any of those other times but why now?He finally lets go of my wrist we stare at eachother in an awkward pause.

"W...Why?" was all I could stutter out.

"Just doing what the pres said to do," He says bluntly.

I knew he wasn't doing this out of an act of kindness but for some reason I feel like that isn't the only reason why he saved began to walk away.

"Wait Kanou!" I called after him. Surprisingly Kanou actually stopped and turned around. He still wouldn't look me straight in the eyes though.

"T..Thank you" I said bowing to him and rising again. Wait why am I stuttering? In response Kanou doesn't run away instead he makes a really tiny half smile and nods at me before running off. I could of sworn he blushed after I said thank you. Who knows maybe it was my imagination.

I head downstairs and head home in my head the whole time saying _maybe Seika High isn't so bad after all._

Surprisingly no one in my school picked on me after that day Kanou saved me. My school days have been normal. The only thing I guess you could say is not normal is the fact that I still hadn't made any new friends. I'm a little relieved that we're having a new student so I won't be the only new one.

I tried everything to make friends but no one seems to accept me. I try so hard to make a friend when I never get anything in return. Misaki told me I shouldn't worry about it that I will make friends soon. I think she only said that to make me feel better.

Right then the bell rings which means it's time for me to head to lunch. The only problem is I don't know where to sit. Takumi did offer me to come sit with him and Misaki but I don't think I would fit in with them.

I decide to sit next to these two shy girls at a table towards the back. Rumors say that compared to the rest of the students here they would probably be the nicest ones or a least that's how I think of it.

"Ugh why are you sitting here!" One of the girl complains. I stared at her in shock these were the most shyest girls in school and yet they already hate me.

"I couldn't find anywhere to sit." I say feeling small compared to them.

"Here's a good idea how about you eat next to the trashcan like you always do." The other girl says causing the first one to snicker.

I didn't feel like arguing instead I got up and walked out of the lunch room. The truth is I didn't know where I was going but I kept walking. When I turned around the corner I didn't pay attention and I bumped into someone. My lunch and some books went everywhere.

"I'm Sorry!" I say bowing. I look up and realize it's a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes. His hair almost covers his eyes almost like Takumi's does.

"No it's my fault!" He said bending down to pick up his books. I bent down and helped him pick up some of his books. When I went to grab a book our hands touched but to my surprise he didn't move his hand away.

Instead of taking his hand away he kept his there and stared at me as I stared back at him. We locked eye contact for what felt like hours before I finally looked away and blushed.

"Oh sorry it's just your brown eyes are really pretty." He said which only caused me to blush more as we both got up.

'I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Yuichi Hikaru Class 1-7." He said with a grin.

"Oh you must be the new student! I'm Tomoyo Miyuki," I said grinning back.

"Well I would like to see you some time soon Tomoyo." Yuichi says before walking off. I think I finally made a new friend lets hope nothing ruins this. I was so busy talking to Yuichi that I forgot that I dropped my lunch everywhere.

There was only five minutes of lunch left so I decide to take a walk outside until lunch is over. When I get outside I see Kanou sitting outside eating his lunch alone. I go over by him but he doesn't even look at me once.

"Mind if I sit?" I asked he doesn't respond so I sit anyway. The whole time Kanou is sitting there eating his lunch without us saying a word to each other. I decide to break the silence by speaking.

"Do you ever wish you could fly far away from here?" I say looking up at the beautiful blue sky.

"No" He answers.

"Well I do because If I ever do fly it would be an excape from all the problems I have to face from my past and now." I add truthfully.

"I never..umm thought of I..It that way." He says.

I turn and look at him and for the first time he looks at me straight in the eyes. I now can finally see his beautiful dark violet eyes. I wonder why he chooses not to show them more often?

Right when he notices he's looking at me he turns his face away from me and goes back inside the school. I sit there and start grinning and looking up at the sky.

"Kanou you are a strange boy but strange is a good thing." I say aloud to myself.


	6. Chapter 5: The Spring Festival

***Tomoyo*** P.O.V

I wake up to hear the sound of ringing. I slowly open up my eyes and look at the clock. My mouth dropped open as I realized I was gonna be late to school again.

I hopped out of bed and put on whatever was available. There wasn't enough time for breakfast so I would have to skip it for today. I ran out the door no matter how I looked.

As I ran into the school doors I ran into someone which caused us both to fall down.

"I'm sorry." I say bowing down and rising again. I face a boy who seems a lot shorter than most guys I know. He has dark green hair and brown eyes almost the same shade as Misaki's.

"That's OK. Just no running in the halls this time ok." He said politely.

I nodded in agreement and smiled.

"Sorry I was in a rush to get to school," I said scratching the back of my head.

'Oh I see, by the way I'm Yukimura vice president at Seika High and I don't believe I seen you before,"

"Oh I'm Tomoyo Miyuki pleasure to meet you Yukimura," I said. Just then the bell rings so we both rush to class right away.

In class I see girls and boys who seem to be excited about something. I hear a bunch of whispers and laughing. I have a feeling they're not whispering about me.

As soon as we are dismissed I rush out the door.

"Hey Tomoyo!" I hear a voice from behind me say. I turned around to see Yuichi grinning at me and waving from a distance.

"Hello!" I say as he runs over to me.

"Are you planning on going to The Spring Festival? "

"Spring Festival...? " I ask.

"You mean you don't know that the Spring Festival is tomorrow? I heard it's gonna be really exciting this year!"

"I think I'll pass," I say truthfully.

"Bummer I was really wondering...if you would go with me?" He says quietly I can now he's blushing.

I started to blush, why out of every girl in this school does Yuichi wanna go to the festival with me?

"I...uh...I!" was all I could stutter out before the bell rings, I left Yuichi standing right there. Yuichi is a nice guy but I just can't tell him that I don't wanna go with him because I only think of him as a friend, so I decided to run.

I ran all the way to my next class. I knew sooner or later Yuichi would bring it up again so I had to be ready with an answer. How could I tell him no in a nice way?

I already knew the answer to that there was no way to say no in a nice way. That means I will just have to break his heart. Poor Yuichi!

As I'm walking thinking about all these questions I see Yukimura with a huge grin on his face. I decide to walk over to him to see what he was so happy about.

"Hey Yukimura you seem to be in a really good mood for some reason."

"I am I decided to see if Kanou would go to the Spring Festival with me as friends."

"Oh that sounds like a fun thing to do with friends," I say grinning cheerfully. After Yukimura and I talked a little bit we both parted ways.

When it came around towards my last class I was scared because Yuichi just happen to be in that class with me. I walked in the classroom and looked to see if Yuichi was there.

To my surprise Yuichi wasn't there so I sat in my normal seat next to Kanou. Kanou didn't look at me but I could tell he was bored I mean who wouldn't be?

Just then Yuichi walked into class and everyone's eyes were on me. I guess everyone knows about Yuichi asking me to go to with him to the Spring Festival.

"So Tomoyo have you decided to come to the Festival with me?" He asks putting his hand on my desk.

"I...Uh I can't!" I shout. Now I can see Kanou's eyes on me.

"Why not?"

Oh crap I didn't think this far ahead! What am I suppose to tell him now? How can I reject him with all these eyes watching me!?

"Because I...Uh I'm going with...Kanou!" I blurted out like an idiot. I heard gasps around the room.

I looked over at Kanou he looked more surprised than anyone else here. I can't really blame him for being shocked after all it was kinda last minute planning.

"Fine then!" Yuichi said hitting my desk and giving a mean glare to Kanou before walking off to sit down.

Crap I'm in trouble and what's even worse is Yukimura is suppose to go with Kanou. What am I gonna do?!

The next day I didn't want to go to school. I didn't know how I would be able to face Kanou,Yuichi and Yukimura. They all probably hate me now.

I came to Seika High to make friends but all I did was the opposite of that. Why can't I ever do anything right? Maybe I can take a fake sick day.

No Tomoyo you have to learn to face your problems. Well there's no going back now because I was standing at the entrance of Seika High.

I am greeted by Yukimura which surprised me a bit because I was sure he was going to hate me. To my surprise he welcomes me by saying thank you.

"Thank you for what?" I ask

"Thank you for taking Kanou to the Festival for me. Thanks to you I don't have to tell Kanou I'll be busy that day,"

"Wait what?"

"Let me explain more clearly, I found out I will be busy that day. You were kind enough to invite Kanou to the Festival which means I won't have to tell him I can't make it. That is why you asked him to go with you in the first place right? To help me out?"

"Well in that case then yes...that's exactly why I asked Kanou to go to the festival with me!" I lied.

"That's great!" Yukimura replies grinning cheerfully. I make a fake smile back, the only problem is Kanou never really responded when I said I was going to the festival with him. What makes me so sure that he will actually go with me?

I guess I will have to try because I don't want to let Yukimura I walk in to the classroom I march straight up to Kanou. Here goes nothing Tomoyo.

"Why did you lie?"

I was taken back by his blunt question. I hung my head low in guiltiness. Should I tell Kanou why I lied or should I lie about the real reason too.

"I..I will you go to the Festival with me for real?" I ask changing the subject.

"Why would I do that after you lied about me going to the Festival with you in the first place?"

"Well that's umm because yukimuracan'tmakeittothefestivalwithyou!" I say really fast.

"What was that?" Kanou asks.

"Huh...Yukimura can't make the festival so he wants me to go with you instead," I sigh.

"Well I guess I could go...but only for the sake of Yukimura." he says with his hand on his chin.

I couldn't help but think he was kinda cute when he made his thinking what am I saying it's not like I like Kanou or something.

"That's good." I said grinning at Kanou. He didn't even grin back instead he now continued to write something in a notebook.

I go and take a seat at my desk waiting for class to start when Yuichi comes up to my desk.

"Why are you going to the festival with a geek like that?" He asks me.

"Kanou isn't a geek."

"Oh sure so yourew saying you like him?" Yuichi asks which surprises me.

"N...No it's nothing like that!" I stutter out my cheeks turning all red.

"Oh really then what is it like?" He asks with a evil smirk on his face. I'm starting to change my thought on Yuichi now.

"I'm simply doing a good friend of mine a favor." I try to say casually.

"Which friend would that be?" he said. The teacher finally walks in the room and tells Yuichi to sit down.

"Just remember Tomoyo you will be mine," he said before walking to his desk.

I don't know whether to take that as a threat or a compliment but I notice Kanou was looking at me. When I looked over at him he quickly turned his head away.

This was it I was at the festival with Kanou. We were standing there because we had no idea what we should do.

"Uh..what..um do you want to eat?" Kanou asks me breaking the silence.

"How about some cotton candy or some..I don't know." I said sighing.

"Cotton candy sounds OK." Kanou adds.

We begin to walk over to the cotton candy stand and we eat our cotton candy. I start laughing when I see Kanou with some cotton candy on his face.

"Wh...What's so funny," He stutters out.

Here I say taking my finger and begin wiping the cotton candy on the corner of his mouth off. When I noticed what I was doing we both blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too...let's go on some rides." I say.

We go to the photo booth first and get photos taken. In one of the photos I kissed Kanou on the cheek. I just though it would the photos look exciting and nice.

The only problem is when I kissed Kanou on the cheek he pushed me away a little bit. I guess he is still not comfortable around me yet.

As we walked I was close to falling on my butt while tripping over a twig.

"Are you alright?" Kanou asks seeming concerned.

"I'm fine i'm just super clumsey." I states honestly.

The rest of the festival we ride on roller coasters and then the ferris wheel. I then walked passed a booth and saw something that caught my attention.

It was a game where you had to knock over three bottles with only one ball.

"Step right up missy and take your shot it only costs a dollar." the owner of the booth stated.

I searched my pockets. I seemed to have ran out of money. Just when I was about to leave Kanou puts a dollar in the guys hand.

The man then hands me a ball and I then throw the ball and miss completely. I now feel really guilty about using Kanou's money.

I then tell Kanou maybe we should go because I obviously suck at throwing so I start was about to walk away when I noticed Kanou still stood at the booth.

What strange thing is Kanou doing now?

"Please set up the game again." Kanou says as he then places the dollar on the counter of the booth.

"Yes sir."

Once the game is set up he stares long and hard at the bottles. Then he gets in position to throw the ball and it hits the bottle dead in the middle but it doesn't even budge the bottles.

"Sorry maybe next time you can try again for a dollar." The booth owner says.

"No one can beat this game because those bottles are glued to the booth." Kanou says bluntly.

The man looks at Kanou grimly like he's pissed that he's been caught.

"Why you-I mean I'll tell you what kid I'll let you pick any prize you want for free if you promise not to tell anyone about this." He says Kanou then turns to me.

"Pick out a prize Tomoyo." Kanou says and I blush. Did he want to win something for me?

I then look and see a cute small pink bear sitting on the tallest shelf.

Kanou sees the one i'm looking at and begins to talk to the booth owner.

"I'll take that stuffed bear." Kanou says and the man gives him the small pink bear which Kanou then hands to me.

I then smile the bear was small and cute.

"Thank you." I say to Kanou and he blushes and looks away.

"L-Let's walk around some more." He says and he starts walking. I can tell he still isn't completly comfortable yet but even so I can't deny that Kanou really has a sweet and sensitive side to him.

As we walked I then noticed something though. I notice Kanou didn't seem like he was having fun out of all the time we been here. When I think about it I never did ask Kanou what he wanted to do. I feel so bad because the festival is over. I promised Yukimura to take Kanou to the festival to actually have fun.

I don't think Kanou had any fun thanks to me. All of a sudden tears roll down my cheeks and they keep coming. Why am I crying it's not a big deal. Kanou then turns around and looks at me surprised.

***Kanou***P.O.V

I look at Tomoyo with tears rolling down her face I wonder why she was crying.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that you never had fun with me I'm sorry so...sorry."

Is that what it was? She thought I wasn't having fun. To be honest it's not that I wasn't having fun it was just interesting to hang out with a girl for once.

To me hanging out with a girl like Tomoyo was the fun part. Tomoyo just stands there still crying looking at the ground.

I have to be careful with my next move because girls are fragile and they can break very easily.

I hesitate at first but then I take my hand out and place it on Tomoyo's head ruffling her hair a bit.

"Don't worry..I had fun." I say. She then wipes the tears from her eyes and grins.

I actually grin back. Misaki was right I have changed quite a bit.

"Let's go home." I say.


	7. Chapter 6: The Exam

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

The next day everyone at school was talking about the festival. When I walked into class I spot Kanou.

I had to quickly look away. I couldn't dare look Kanou in the eyes after he patted me on the head. I don't know why I feel this way but now when I think of Kanou my heart starts skipping a beat.

"Hello class!" The teacher says to all of us cheerfully. I wonder what the teacher is so excited about?

As you all should know exams are next week so be prepared for them. I raise my hand. I wasn't worried I was good at every subject except math. I then raised my hand.

"Yes Tomoyo!" she said pointing at me.

"What subject will the exam be?"

"Oh that would be..." She starts shuffling through her papers.

"Writing." She finally responds.

"But isn't the writing exam in winter?" A student blurts.

"Oh yeah that's right but that means it's the math exam."

I drop my mouth wide open dang that student and their big mouth.

I'm gonna fail why out of every subject does it have to be math? Ugh I only have one option I would have to find someone to tutor me.

Only question is who? As I'm thinking Yuichi comes up to my desk with his usual evil smirk.

"What's the matter Tomoyo, you look troubled. If you need a tutor I wouldn't mind teaching you a few things." He said in a flirty tone.

"No thanks." I say truthfully. Not knowing if he meant math or something else. I know I kinda shot his self esteem down but It would be worse if I actually lied to him and said yes.

"Ow I'm hurt Tomoyo." he said putting his hand on his chest pretending to be hurt. Yuichi begans leaning forward until I can feel him breathing on me.

"Just remember this...you will come crawling back to me soon enough." He said whispering in my ear. I blush because I realized how close his face had been to mine.

"See I even made you blush easily." He said before walking off.

I really hate Yuichi, that manipulating jerk. Let me rephrase that, that cute manipulating jerk.

But back to my bigger problem...I'm gonna fail this exam unless I find a tutor. Maybe after school I'll see if I can find Misaki and ask her if there's any tutors she knows.

Yeah that's what I'll do! I think to myself grinning like a fool.

"Ew why is that girl smiling to herself?"

"Yeah it's creepy." I turn my head to the directions of the two girls who were talking about me and give them a mean glare.

"Why are there two annoying girls who like to gossip about stupid stuff?" I say imitating their voices. The two girls shoot me a look and turn away from me.

Two can play that game I think to myself as I turn back to the front.

Right at the end of school I rush to see if I could find Misaki. I finally spot her near the student council room talking to Yukimura.

"Um..excuse me Misaki but I really need your help with something."

"Of course, I'll get right back to you on that later Yukimura." she says before directing me inside the student council room.

"So what do you need help with?"

"I need a tutor for math, there is an exam soon and I'm having a hard time."

"Oh I see an exam huh...well I happen to know the perfect tutor." she said.

"Who may that be?"I say excited.

"Kanou..." Misaki answered with her voice trailing off.

"What? Are you sure that he is suitable to be well...a tutor?" I ask.

"I'm pretty sure, Kanou may not look like it but he is a very smart person when it comes to academics."

"Well I don't know about that." I said looking at the ground.

"Just give him a chance Tomoyo. Remember you can't judge someone you hardly know anything about." She said.

"But-"

"I have to go take care of some business right now I'll see you later." She says before walking out of the room.

Great my only hope might be Kanou well I guess that's better than having someone like Yuichi tutor me.

As I walk out the school I see Kanou walking along the sidewalk with Yukimura chatting away. I don't know why but he seems to be the more comfortable around Yukimura than anyone else.

Would this be the perfect time to ask Kanou to be my tutor?

Nah! I decide in my head.

I kept walking past them it would be easier to ask Kanou at school I just don't like the idea of asking him to tutor me in front of Yukimura.

Ew I sound like I'm nervous to confess to him or something. The truth is that I am kind of nervous to ask him to tutor me but I can't explain why.

The next day came around and I was going to ask Kanou to be my tutor because the exam was only a week away and I haven't studied at all.

I walk up to Kanou's desk he seems to be writing something down in a notebook.

"Umm..Kanou?" Was all that could excape me lips. He snaps his head in my direction where I can see his purple eyes.

"hmm..?" He says puzzled.

"Would you umm bemytutorfortheexam" I say really fast.

"What?"

"Will you be my tutor?"

He doesn't respond at first instead he starts thinking. There he goes with his cute thinking face again. What in the world am I saying?!

"I was suppose to study with Yukimura... but I guess you could join us." He finally says.

"Oh thank you!"

"No..No p..problem" he said turning his head away. I can tell he still isn't comfortable around me. Part of me wants to ask why he is afraid of me but the other part says it's best to just let it go for now.

After school I looked for Yukimura it was no surprise that he was walking with Kanou. I noticed something, they seemed to not care that I wasn't with them.

If I'm not mistaken I'm pretty sure Kanou said I could study with them. My first thought was to just follow close behind them but I didn't wanna seem like a stalker.

"Hey guys wait up!"I yell across the hall causing them to turn around. Yukimura is the only one that waved, Kanou just stared. But what did I expect Kanou to do anyway?

We all walk side by side I am walking next to Kanou. For some odd reason I can't bring myself to look at him I just feel nervous.

When I finally get the courage and I look over at Kanou and right when he sees me staring at him I quickly dart my eyes to the floor.

Why was I acting this way? Kanou looked like he wanted to say something to me but instead he just continues talking to Yukimura as we're walking.

We finally stop walking and I notice we're at the door to the library. We all find a table to sit at together.

"OK everybody take out your notebooks." Kanou states. I can't help but think it's a little cute when Kanou tries to sound like a teacher.

"Umm...Tomoyo take out you notebook." Yukimura says finally snapping me to all of my senses.

What is wrong with me that was pretty embarrassing for me to daydream staring at Kanou. My cheeks turn red as I finally take out my notebook.

"OK let's start with simple math "Kanou says.

"What's 4x plus 5x,"

"9x!" Yukimura answers right away.

I feel really dumb right now. Kanou keeps asking questions like that and Yukimura gets all of them before I have a chance to think of the answer.

"OK Tomoyo try and actually get this one before Yukimura does."

I don't know whether I should take offense to that or not but either way at least he said it gently.

"What's 1x(5x+4)?"

Yukimura doesn't answer he was looking at me. I'm assuming he was expecting me to answer this time. The truth is I didn't know the answer it was all a bunch of numbers and letters to me.

"I...I don't know I'm sorry," I say looking at my feet. The room is silent partly because it's the library after school but something about this silence makes it awkward.

"Yukimura you can go home now I think you're ready for this exam I have to stay a little longer to help Tomoyo out." I hear Kanou's voice say.

The fact that he was willing to stay longer just to help me out made my heart beat a little bit faster.

"Ok" A voice said I assumed it to be Yukimura's voice and I finally look up.

"OK Tomoyo let's break the problem down slower." Kanou begins showing how to do the problem step by step.

"Oh I get it now!" I say as he shows the steps and explains them.

"Good now...um solve this one." He says. Without realizing our hands both reach for the pencil causing our hands to touch. We both blush and look away stopping our hands from touching.

"Umm..that..that is right." he said looking at the answer in my notebook.

"That umm is enough studying..for um today." He says the running out the library.

What was that about? Was our hands touching really that bad?

***Kanou***P.O.V

I know it was wrong for me to leave Tomoyo like that but the truth is I couldn't get that tingling feeling out of my hand after it touched Tomoyo's.

I hope that this weird feeling in my hand goes away because I don't plan on falling or hanging out with any girls anytime soon.

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

It's been about three days after the big math exam Kanou has taught me and Yukimura a lot to prepare for it.

Today is the day we get our results back I'm so nervous I can feel sweat dripping down my head.

As I flip over my test paper I bite my nails to see the result I could have gotten. A shock of relief washed though my face as I stared at my B-.

This is the first time I ever got a B minus on anything math before I really have to thank Kanou when I see him.

When I see Kanou during passing period I run up to him and we both stop just facing each other.

"I just wanna umm say...thank you for tutoring me for the exams."

"No...No problem." he says stuttering both of our cheeks turn red. Kanou takes one last look at me before walking off.

Maybe just maybe if I'm around him long enough he will be comfortable around me. Wait why do I care if he is comfortable around me?

At the end of the day I walked to my locker to change my shoes into my outdoor shoes when I noticed a small bag.

I take out the small bag and realize it's some small chocolates. That's really weird because it isn't even Valentine's day yet. I check the tag to see who it was from.

The tag didn't have a name on it instead it said from anonymous. I taste one chocolate and it melts right into my mouth. I know I shouldn't take food from strangers but the chocolates were so good I couldn't resist.

I decide to leave the chocolates in my locker so tomorrow I can have a little snack if I want.

As I'm walking on the sidewalk I noticed Yukimura and Kanou weren't around. They must of already went home. Wait why do I care if they are around or not?

Every time I think of Kanou I get this tingling feeling inside of me and my heart skips a beat. I only know one thing...

I never want this feeling to end.

The next day I eat another chocolate and walk to my homeroom and then to my first period.

Nothing unusual happened just this really painful feeling in my stomach. As time went on my stomach started to feel worse and worse.

People stopped and asked me if I was alright including Yukimura and Misaki. I told everyone I was alright but the truth is the pain was getting unbearable.

I wonder how much longer I can take the pain. I started thinking in my head of what I could of ate well all I could think of was my lunch. Then I thought more deeply I did eat a chocolate this morning.

During passing period I open my locker to see the chocolates I turn it over to see it expired over a week the heck would give me expired chocolates!?

As I try to head back to class Kanou sees me walking crouching low from the pain.

"Are...Are you umm...OK?" He asks which surprised me. A wave of pain washes through my stomach and I crouch low on the floor holding my stomach and groaning in pain.

"T-Tomoyo?" He says once more concerned.

***Kanou***P.O.V

"T-Tomoyo?" I say getting a little worried now.

I see Tomoyo crouching on the ground holding her stomach. Something in her stomach must really be bothering her because next thing I knew I was yelling for help.

Everybody was already in class but no one came out to help Tomoyo. I did the only thing I could think of to do I carried Tomoyo to the nearest hosipital.

Tomoyo owes me big time because the teachers will think I skipped school.

"Is she alright doctor?" I ask.

"Yes she is she just had a really bad allergic reaction to something she ate."

A wave of relief washed over my face to know she would be it hit me this yesterday I saw Yuichi put some chocolates in Tomoys's locker.

Could it possibly be the chocolates she reacted to? As I begin to to leave the hospital I am surprised to see who is at the counter.

Yuichi is standing there talking to the desk lady. We both stop once we see each other. OK Kanou just leave already. Part of me really wanted to say something to him but the other part of me didn't.

Unfortunately my body decided to do the first choice.

"W...Why do you need t...to be here!" I stuttered out I can tell he was taken back by me asking be honest even I was surprised I said that.

"Pardon me?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"I...I s..said why do you n...need to be here your the one w..who caused this mess in the first place!" It's like I'm looking for trouble or something.

"If you really must ask me I'm here because me and Tomoyo are friends."

Even I'm not that dumb to not realize they aren't question is why was I defending Tomoyo?

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're jealous of us." He said with a smirk interrupting my thoughts.

"No..it's not lik-"

"Exactly so I should have a right to see her." he says pushing past me.

As I finally walk out the hospital I can't help but think something just isn't right about Yuichi but I just can't put my finger on it.


	8. Chapter 7: Two Faced

***Kanou***P.O.V

It's been about three days since Tomoyo was in the hospital she should be coming to school today. Wait what am I saying it shouldn't matter if Tomoyo's at school or not.

I walk towards the entrance of Seika High I see Yukimura waving at me from a distance. Before I can walk over to him Yuichi stops me in my tracks.

"Hey Kanou." Yuichi says.

"Um..Hello." I respond hesitantly.

"Look I'm going to make this short. You better stay away from Tomoyo she's mine besides it be a shame if something happened to her now wouldn't it?" He says with an evil smirk.

"There's nothing going on between me and Tomoyo!" I shout which surprises me and I'm pretty sure Yuichi too.

"Good now keep it that way." He says with an evil grin before walking away.

By that time Yukimura shows up trying to catch his breath probably from running all the way here.

"What was that about?" Yukimura asks.

"Nothing at all." I say as we both head inside the school. The whole time I'm thinking I should of told Yuichi not to hurt Tomoyo but instead I chickened out.

It's not like I like Tomoyo it's just I would hate to see anyone get hurt whether it was Tomoyo or not you wouldn't want that to happen to anyone.

I just hope Tomoyo will be ok.

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

I am finally out the hospital three days ago to be exact. Did I mention I'm also going to be late again! I run out the door I didn't have any time to eat breakfast so I just brought an extra big lunch.

By the time I'm outside of Seika High the bell is ringing. I run as fast as I could to my homeroom. When I'm inside I have to catch my breath I'm pretty sure everyone was looking at me.

"I'm...huh here!" I say between breaths.

"Yes that's very good Tomoyo now please take your seat." The teacher says to me.

I take my seat next to Kanou I never did thank him for taking me to the hospital.

"Thank you for taking me to the hospital." I say bowing my head a little bit and smiling.

In response he just nods but doesn't say anything.

"Oh I got you something as a thank you." I say reaching in my bag pulling out my rice balls.

Kanou hesitates but then he takes them I don't know if this was my imagination or not but I swear I saw him crack a small smile at me.

That moment when I see his small smile I begin to smile back he had a wonderful smile even if it was only a little one. I wonder if I'll see his full smile one day.

***Yuichi Hikuru***P.O.V

I look over at Tomoyo grinning at that dork soon as he looks my way I shoot him a death glare.

He didn't seem to take my warning so now I will have to do my little plan.

Just you wait Kanou Tomoyo will be mine!

***Tomoyo***

Finally school was over just before I could leave the door Kanou comes up to me stopping me in my tracks.

"Kanou..." Was all I could say. He looked concerned to be honest he looked like that the whole day I wonder what's bugging him?

"Tomoyo you need to watch out for Yuichi."

"What why?"

"I d..don't know but I know he's planning something." He stutters I can tell he's not used to talking this much to me.

I make a small grin.

"Look if you really think he is planning something why don't we trade numbers?" I said taking out my phone.

"Nu..Numbers?!" He stutters again he isn't looking at me and his cheeks are a little red he's probably embarrassed.

"Yeah that way if something is wrong I can call you OK?"

"OK then.." He responds taking out his dark blue phone and we begin to trade numbers.

"I'll see you later Kanou." I noticed Kanou's face still looks concerned.

At that moment I turn around and put each hand on one side of his face and make him look at me.

Kanou still wouldn't look me straight in the eyes but I still said something.

"Look Kanou I'll be fine I promise." I say smiling at him. I let go of his face and walk out the school. I didn't even bother to look at his reaction after that.

Again I am stopped in my tracks when Yuichi comes up to me. I took caution like Kanou had told me to earlier.

"Oh hello Yuichi..." I say hesitantly.

"Hello Tomoyo can you help me?" Yuichi asks.

"Um sure I guess with what?" I ask.

"There's some chores that I need help with at my grandmother's house. I was wondering if you would go there with me?"

"Ugh I kinda.."

"Please Tomoyo I begging you please! I won't leave until you agree!" He said sounding desperate.

"Fine fine but only for a little while." I said rolling my eyes I'm starting to regret my decision.

Yuichi grabs me by the hand as we walk to his grandmother's house. When we finally arrive there I noticed it's a small house that looks like it could break down any second now.

Yuichi opens the door and shushes tells me that his grandmother is sleeping upstairs so we have to be very quiet.

I listen as I sit down at the table.

"I'll go make us some tea." He says walking into the kitchen.

"OK." I reply.

I look around and I see a whole bunch of picture frames. I pick up a picture of Yuichi who looks like he was no older than five.

He looked like he was sweet and innocent back can't he be that way now?

"I'm back." Yuichi says I quickly put the frame down and sit down.

"I made my tea extra sweet just like you." he said grinning at me.

I blush and take a sip of my tea it tastes sweet but at the same time it feels warm going down my throat.

I noticed Yuichi didn't drink from his cup yet.I don't know why but it seems a little odd to me.

Moments later I start to feel really sleepy I get up and try to tell Yuichi I don't feel well but before I could I fall straight to the hard floor.

When I wake up I'm in a dark room the walls look like they're made of old stone. The floors are dirty I try to get up but my hand and feet won't move.

I finally look and see there are handcuffs on my hands and feet. I struggle trying to shake loose but I fail. This is what Kanou meant when he said be careful around Yuichi.

Suddenly the door opens and there stands that jerk Yuichi. I sneer at him only to find him smirking at me even more.

"Oh hello Tomoyo I see you finally woke up." He says with an evil tone.

"You're a despicable human being what do you want from me?!"

"Tomoyo you should know this by now. I don't want anything from you all I want is you."

"That's not going to happen now let me go!" I yell still trying to break lose from the cuffs.

"I would but I can't do that unless... you kiss me." he says with an evil smirk.

"How could I ever kiss a jerk like you after tying me in these handcuffs!"

"Well I suggest you do it if you want to be free or better yet if you want to eat. You're so gullible though my grandmother doesn't even live here."

"What!? What's wrong with you I'll never kiss you over my dead body!"

Yuichi smirks more and he leaves slamming the door behind him and I hear a click. He probably locked the door.

I have to find a way to get out of here I look around and I spot a window but it's too high for me to reach.

Then it hits me I have Kanou's number so I lower my hands to my feet and take out my phone.

What?! Kanou did say take caution I put my phone in my shoe so people like Yuichi wouldn't find it. It be too obvious if I just left it in my pocket.

I quickly dial his number and the phone starts ringing the only problem is it was ringing too loudly. I hear the door handle turn and Yuichi bursts in.

He spots my phone and yanks it out my hand sliding it across the room where I couldn't get it.

"I had just about enough of this!" he holds my arms down and he leans in close to my face. I can feel him breathing on me.

"No stop!" I say struggling to get loose from his grip, at this point I was probably going to have to kiss Yuichi.

I try and stuggle to get him off. I then do the only thing I can and  
bote Yuichi arm causing him to jerk back in pain.

"Why you little-!" He then forcefully yanks my hair and pulls my face closer to his. He stated leaning in and my face was get only inches apart from his.

Kanou please help me.

Suddenly I hear the sound of glass shattering everywhere. Kanou bursts through the window that I couldn't reach.

"Well it's about time you showed up." Yuichi says punching Kanou in the face. Kanou falls to the ground but he quickly gets up wiping the blood from his mouth.

Kanou's glasses are cracked slightly. Yuichi swings again at Kanou but surprisingly Kanou dodges it and twists Yuichi's arm.

Kanou then kicks Yuichi hard into the stone walk and Yuichi falls slowly to the ground I think he's on conscious.

Kanou digs in Yuichi's pocket and grabs the keys unlocking the handcuffs and the door.

When we make it outside I call the cops and moments later they're taking Yuichi away.

"I'm so glad that's over but where did you learn those moves Kanou?" I said exhaling.

"Oh I took martial arts when I was little, but why did you go there in the first place I told you to be careful!" He said as we walk.

"I know I'm sorry.." I said in a quiet voice looking down at the ground in guilt.

"Well I'm just glad you're alright I was kinda worr-" He stopped his sentence and I can see his cheeks turning red. He wouldn't look up he kept looking at the ground.

It almost sounded like he was going to say worried but maybe I'm just hearing things but either way it makes me happy. I look up at Kanou and smile at him.

Surprisingly Kanou actually looks at me and smiles back not like a half a real smile I've been waiting for.

Yep I'm defiantly falling for this boy.

***Kanou*** P.O.V

I suddenly see Tomoyo smiling at me and at first I smile back because I think it would be the proper thing to do but then I realize that I actually want to smile back.

She had a nice smile that I failed to realize at school.I admit I think I like Tomoyo a little bit.

Just a little.

***  
 **AuthorNotes**

 **You guys are probably like what the heck how did Kanou find Tomoyo?**

 **Well the simple answer is when Yuichi slid the phone he never did check and see who was on the phone so he never hung the phone up. Kanou could hear everything they had been saying.**


	9. Chapter 8: Tomoyo's Dad

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

It was Monday just an ordinary Monday or at least I hope it would be. Yuichi going to jail was now the new topic of the school. I for one wouldn't be interested on anything they had to say about that.

I walked into homeroom and sat next to Kanou like I always did he barely looked at me. I decided to give him a little wave but in response he just nodded.

So much for a wave back but at least I'm making progress with Kanou I guess.

When schools over I walk home alone I unlock the old wooden door and take off my shoes at the entrance inside. I shut the door behind me when I notice another pair of shoes at the entrance way.

No it couldn't be he couldn't be home. I walked into the living room to see my father sitting on the couch. The worst part is there were beer bottles everywhere.

My father rarely came home from work he was always traveling somewhere on business trips for his job. I was surprised that he was actually here in front of me.

My father wakes up probably because he heard my footsteps. When he gets up I am greeted by a hug.I shove him off of me I still can't get over the fact that he spends more time at work than with me.

"Come on Tomoyo don't be like that give your ol' man a hug." He says stretching his arms out.

I don't respond I give him a mean glare and go to my room slamming the door. How can he think after being gone for almost a month now that everything is gonna be alright? That everything is gonna be the same?

I scream in frustration I then look at the pictures of me and Kanou in the photo booth from the Spring Festival. I pay close attention to the one where I kiss Kanou on the cheek.

Why can't my dad be sweet and kind like him I think to myself. I watch hours go by I don't dare leave my room I was hoping I would never have to see him again.

Suddenly there is a knock on my bedroom door. I get up to open it only to find my dad's drunken face.

"Hey honey come out of your room and come have dinner with me." He slurs.

"Oh let me think NO!" I yell trying to push the door closed but he forces it to stay open.

"Then can I at least get a hug from my daughter that I haven't seen in almost a month?" He asks making a puppy dog face.

I can tell he's not going to give up so I open the door and force myself to give him a hug.

Even though I'm mad at him part of me wants to hug him longer because unlike my mom he hasn't completely left my life just yet.

When I finally release him I slam the door shut and lock it. I slide slowly to the ground exhaling. What a day this has been and yet I was hoping it would be a normal Monday.

The next morning I got ready for school after all my dad probably already left for work yesterday night. I walk into the living room and I start to smell something that smells really good.

I follow the scent all the way into the kitchen where I finally see my dad in the kitchen cooking eggs.

"Oh Morning." My dad says with a cheerful grin.

"Huh...morning." I force myself to say. I had to admit I wasn't expecting him to still be at home.

"Hey are you hungry?" My dad asks now flipping the eggs.

"Nah I never eat before I go to school." I say shrugging.

"That's not very healthy for you." He adds.

Since when did he know what's healthy and not healthy for me?! I can't believe he is so casual about finally being home I have to ask him what's going on.

"Aren't you suppose to be at work?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"No I'm off for today and I'm pretty sure tomorrow too." He says placing the eggs on a plate.

I stared at him with my mouth wide open. It's bad enough I have to see him all day today but now I have to see him tomorrow!?

I don't even say goodbye to him I walk out the front door slamming it and walking to school.

Why does my father finally decide to come back now? Something isn't right I wish he would just come out and tell me already!

At school I couldn't help but feel gloomy I didn't want to have to see my father again. I knew I would have no choice I slumped in my seat next to Kanou.

I pretty much zoned out on everything the teacher was saying I couldn't concentrate at all. I could tell Kanou noticed because he kept looking over at me.

When first period ended Kanou came up to me and handed me a paper. I look at it and notice that it seems to be the notes from class. Does this mean that Kanou wrote extra notes for me because he noticed I wasn't focused enough to write them myself?

Maybe I'm looking to deeply into this though. I look up and notice Kanou is still standing there. He begins to say something but he doesn't look me in the eyes.

"Umm...is something the...the matter?" He stutters out.

"I...I don't wanna talk about it." I force my self to say while looking away from him.

"Are you sure you just seem different today?" I noticed he doesn't stutter this time which surprises me.I look away I wanna tell him about my dad but I'm not sure if I should. I then decide that it would be ok to tell him.

"My..my dad has finally come home and I hate that he was gone for so long I hate it and I...I HATE HIM!" I yell tears streaming down my face.

"Tomoyo..." He says in a calm tone. There is a silent pause at first but then he begins to speak again.

"Your father isn't perfect he makes mistakes but he..he loves you Tomoyo so you should give him a chance to show it. That is probably why he came back to see you." He says but throughout the whole speech he looks me straight in the eyes.

That was definitely not something I expected him to say to me at all. I think he is right about that though maybe my father is trying so I should try also.

"Thanks Kanou for you know helping me." I say looking at the ground. I noticed he doesn't say anything instead he takes his hand out and pats me on the head.

I stare at him in shock and once he realizes what's he's doing his face turns deep red and he runs off again. My cheeks were a little red also. Am I possibly getting closer to him?

After school I go home and see my dad sitting on the couch watching the news. I greet him with a hello.

"Hi dad um sorry we got off on the wrong foot yesterday." I said.

"Woah what is this someone must of had a good day at school today," He says grinning at me. "Now come on I made lunch in the kitchen." He adds so we both go to the kitchen and eat sandwiches. After that we spend the day watching movies together.

"Hey um Tomoyo can you explains these to me he unfolds paper and there lies my pictures of me and Kanou from the photo booth.

"Oh that he is just a friend." I say casually.

"Just a friend I'm pretty sure you don't kiss you "friend" on the cheek, is he your boyfriend? " He says empathizing the word friend.

"N..No it isn't like that he is clearly just a friend." I say once again I can feel my cheeks getting red hot.

"Don't you lie to me Tomoyo!" He yells I don't know why he's getting so upset over something so little? I look down at his hand and noticed a huge beer bottle.

Oh that explains it he's been drinking this whole time.

"Look dad I swear I am not lying." I can see he still doesn't believe me so I try to grab the pictures out of his hands but he pushes me down to the ground hard.

I hit my elbow hard and I can see now that it's bleeding. I attempt to grab the photos again but I fail again.

"Since he's just a friend I guess you won't mind if I do this!" He says ripping the photos in his hands. I watch in horror as pieces of the pictures fall to the floor.

Those were the only pictures I had of Kanou and I together and now they're gone all lost forever never to return again.

"Who...who are you?!" I say before grabbing the scraps of the photos on the floor and slamming the door to my room.

I listened to Kanou and gave my dad a chance and this is what I get how could he do this to me?!

I spent all night trying to tape the remains of the photos but it never worked. I hear a knock at my door but I don't dare to answer.

My dad stops knocking but I hear him say something through the door.

"Look Tomoyo you don't have to answer the door but I want you to know that tomorrow I will be flying on a plane again for another business trip so when you come home from school tomorrow I will not be here.I think you would be happy about this that's why I'm telling you."

I stare at the ground I had nothing to say instead I slumped on my bed and went to sleep. That was good news to my ears.

The next day it was supposed to be raining all day I wake up and see my dad passed out on the couch. Yeah I admit I really didn't like him but I kissed him on the forehead because I know that I wouldn't see him anymore after school.

School was boring as usual nothing happened I talked to Misaki and Yukimura about ideas to make the school better but nothing unusual.

I couldn't bring myself to tell Kanou that he was wrong about giving my father another chance, instead I didn't talk to him at all.

When I got home I checked to see if my father's shoes were still there. They weren't there so I walked in the living room and threw my bag on the couch. He's not here I think to myself.

Right before I could sit down I hear a creek come from behind me and I snap my head in that direction.

I then see my dad jump when he sees I spotted him at the front door.

I cross my arms in anger, why was he still here he said I wouldn't see him when I came back from school.

I look down at his hands and see a blue duffle bag.

"What's that?" I ask pointing to the blue bag.

"Oh this is just some business materials I need I was just about to leave."

I stared deeply into my fathers eyes I didn't believe him not one bit so without thinking I yang the blue duffle bag out of his hand and empty it out.

I see a load of his clothes fall out of the bag and some bathroom utensils.I then look up at my father who seems to be sweating from nervousness.

"What is this explain to me why you are bringing this on your job?" I ask in a harsh tone.

"Well that would be because uh-"

"What did you lose your job or something?!" I say interrupting him.

"No that's not it..." he responds hesitantly.

I began to think of what could be going on with him. Then the most unthinkable idea popped into my head. I can only pray that the answer wasn't yes.

"...Or did you never even have a real job to begin with?" I ask in a low weak voice waiting for the answer to come.


	10. Chapter 9: Shopping With the Guys

***Tomoyo P.O.V***

"...Or did you never even have a real job to begin with?" I ask in a low weak voice waiting for the answer to come.

"Don't be sill-"

"Did you have a job!?" I yell interrupting him.

"Well not exactly..."

"So you been gone all this time lying about a fake job?!"

"I wouldn't say lying I would just say I never told you." He says in guilt.

"So I've been sitting here trying to get money whatever way I can while you're sitting here doing nothing! You left me when you never even had a real job!"

"Well I wouldn't say that either..." He says in a low voice

"Well what would you say then!?" I demand but I see guilt wash all over his face he doesn't say anything. How pathetic is this man this man I called my father.

"Don't tell me...you didn't come here to see me you came here to pack your stuff to leave me for good." I say my voice sounding weaker and frail.

"...Look Tomoyo just try to understand." My father pleads I couldn't even bring myself to look at him anymore.

"Understand what that you never wanted to be in my life? That I was just some mistake in your life?!"

I didn't let him answer instead I ran out the door in the poring rain. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care either. All I cared about was getting away from him.

I stopped at a bustop bench and sat there clothes were all soaked and wet. I got up but then I noticed there were no raindrops falling in me.

I looked up and see Kanou holding an umbrella above my head. He may not look like it but he is a really caring person actually.

We just stand there in the rain in silence. I finally decide to break the silence by speaking again.

"You were wrong Kanou...my father didn't come here to visit me he came to leave me forever!" I say there's a hint of anger in my voice that surprises me.

Kanou doesn't respond instead he makes this sad face almost like a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry..." Kanou whispers.

At that moment the raindrops sound silent it's like time has stood still. I never heard Kanou apologize before but some how even sad he makes my heart beat faster and faster.

"You don't need to apologize if anything...I need to apologize for saying you were wrong when all you were trying to do was help. I'm sorry." I say sighing.

I then feel a hand on my head that ruffles with my hair. I look up and see Kanou ruffling my hair with his hand. At that moment I want to stay in the rain like this forever.

When he finally stops his cheeks are red and he looks embarrassed. He offers to walk me to my home so I won't get wet but he says all that by stuttering.

He may still not be comfortable around me but I know one thing I will make sure he will fall for me.

Wait how do I get Kanou to fall in love with me? We walk to my house in silence neither of us saying a word to each other. Kanou keeps his umbrella over my head so I won't get wet.

When we reach my house I turn around to Kanou. The whole walk home Kanou doesn't look me in the eyes and I think something may be wrong.

"Umm...Kanou is everything OK?" I ask puzzled.

"My story is similar to yours."He says hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" I say with my full attention on him.

"My father...is abusive he abused my mother and that's why she's...she's gone." He says tears streaming down his face as he speaks. I don't know how to respond but I come up with the best thing I can say.

"Kanou...I'm sorry I didn't kno-"

Kanou doesn't say anything at first but then tears start rolling down his cheeks rapidly.

"Of course you didn't know, no one knows! Why did my father have to hurt her! My father told me to stay away from girls because they are fragile! That's why I'm afraid of them!" Kanou shouts interupting me tears practically burst out his eyes.

Without thinking I take my arms and grasp Kanou in a deep hug. I bury my face in his chest. So this is why Kanou is afraid of girls. No Kanou isn't afraid of girls he's just afraid of hurting them. He's afraid of making the same mistake his father did.

"Just stop crying! Kanou just stop you aren't like your father! You are braver and stronger. Just stop crying and smile everyone looks better when they smile!" I yell tears were now coming out my eyes.

Kanou finally brings his arms around me and now we are truly hugging.

"T..Thank you Tomoyo." Kanou whispers. We both just stood there in the rain hugging. I can tell I'm getting much closer to Kanou and now that I know his past all I want to do is help him.

Yep I am in love with this guy.

When I make it inside I check to see if my fathers shoes are there. They aren't so I walk to the livingroom and slump on the old couch.

Suddenly flashes of Kanou and I hugging shine through my mind. I quickly shake them away and rush to the bathroom mirror.

It's just as I thought my cheeks are a cherry red! I wonder if Kanou noticed it after our hug moment.

I then walk to the kitchen to see if there was anything for me to eat. Before I get to the fridge I notice a note on the table.

I can tell it was from my dad but I didn't feel like reading it. Right when I was going to throw it away in the trash a small picture falls from it and hits the floor.

I pick up the picture and see it's a picture of mom,me and my father all together smiling. I missed those times dearly and tears began to stream down my cheeks just at the thought of it.

A long time ago when I was only five my mom and I used to play together. We had tea parties and dress up day my mother got very sick.

My father convinced her to visit a hospital but she insisted she would feel better after some next morning I went to wake her up for our morning tea party but she wouldn't get up.

I thought she was just asleep but when I saw doctors all over her I knew what had happened. I cried my eyes out screaming mommy mommy but she never answered tell this day.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and began to read the note my father left.

Dear Tomoyo,

I know if you're reading this you probably hate me. I just wanted to say one last thing. I really was suppose to go on a plane my flight just got delayed which is where I am now. The point is I'm sorry Tomoyo for putting you through this I knew you would need the truth sooner or later. The truth is a long time ago I was hanging around bad people when I was your age and now I have a big debt to people are ruthless killers and will hurt anyone close to me. I only left to protect you if they found out where I live they will probably want to hurt you. I'm sorry I was gone all this time I was just running away from them and also you. I was running away from telling you the truth so now I'm flying to those bad guys to settle this once and for all. I gave you a picture of all of us together. I took it on every flight I went on. I'm giving it to you so you will never forget that your mother and I will always love you no matter where we are.

Love your Dad

So my father only left because he wanted to protect me? I feel so bad for snapping at him. I was so selfish I didn't even say goodbye to him.

I took the picture and kissed two of my fingers and placed those fingers on my fathers forehead in the picture.

"Be safe dad." I whisper before heading off to bed.

The next day I decide to stay home from school just to get a break from everything that just happened here.

I was tired from everything. Not to mention what to think now that Kanou shared his deepest secret with me. Wait why out of all people did he share it with me?

Maybe I'm just thinking to deep into this. Suddenly there was a knock on my front door. I was hoping it wasn't my father but another part of me hoped it was.

When I opened the door immediately shock filled my stood Yukimura and Kanou who still wouldn't look at me straight in the eyes.

"Umm...Hi." I said not really knowing what to say.

"Hello I just need to ask you a little favor if that's OK with you." Yukimura says grinning at me.

"Oh sure what is it?" I ask.

"Well tomorrow is my little sisters birthday and since your a girl I thought you might know what she would like because she's a girl also." He states.

"I would love to help Yukimura but isn't school still going on?"

"Yes it is but today I called school to tell them I wouldn't be there today."

"Oh I see well let me just put on my shoes and grab my purse first." I said putting my shoes on.

All three of us walked to the store none of us talked. I kept taking small glances at Kanou but he never looked at me.

To be honest he looked kind of squirmy and uncomfortable around me but maybe that was my imagination.

When we arrived at the store Yukimura seemed so excited and eagarly looked around. While Kanou just stood quietly against a wall.

I wanted to go over and talk to him but I knew that the purpose of coming here was to help Yukimura not Kanou.

Instead of going over to Kanou I decided to just go to the toy section. There were books,coloring materials,clothes and toys of course.

Well if I was shopping for Yukimura's little sister I would have to figure out what a little girl would want.

Dolls of course! I went to the doll section to see what I could find but I didn't see be honest these dolls were a little creepy.

Well that idea blew so then I thought hey why not a stuffed kid loved stuffed animals right?

I walked to the stuffed animal section and I see it I see what I've been looking for.

I see a little stuffed duck with a big pink bow wrapped around its neck.

"It's perfect!" I accidently shout and everyone looks at me. I look over to see if Kanou saw me but to my surprise he wasn't by the wall anymore.

I wonder where he went off too?

Suddenly I feel a small tug by my feet and I look down and see a little girl staring at me all wide-eyed.

I bend down so I can be more her height.

"Oh hello." I say grinning at the cute little girl.

"Can you um reach me a stuffed bear please?" She asks pointing to a high shelf full of bears.

"Sure I reach up and grab a little bear and bend down to hand it to her again."

"T...Thank you." she says and she walks off. I swear I heard her laugh a little bit but I think she only laughed because of how happy she was.

After that I decide to show Yukimura and Kanou the stuffed duck I found and Yukimura goes to the checkout line.

"You guys can go ahead and head outside, I'll meet you there." Yukimura says heading to the checkout area.

Me and Kanou begin to head outside when suddenly a beeping noise sounds off. I finally knew that the beeping noise was for people who tried to steal things.

I didn't steal anything though?! I can tell Kanou looks at me like he doesn't believe I would do something like this.

"Stop right there miss!" A security guard says.

The next thing I knew we were now in a room while they searched my purse. Yukimura probably is outside by now worried about us.

"Can you tell us what you stole?" A guard asks me.

"That's just it I didn't steal anything!" I yell doesn't say anything at all.

"Hey guys check this out." the guard that was checking my purse yells. The guard then pulls out this shiny gold ring with a little tiny tag on it.

OK if you didn't steal then you need a witness to back this up because the evidence isn't looking good for you." The security guard states.

Thank you captain obvious, I still can't figure out how that ring got in my purse. I think to myself.

Then it hit me...That little girl! Or should I say brat. That little girl must of dropped it in my purse on purpose when I bent down to hand her a teddy bear. Well that would explain why she was laughing at me.

"Look this little girl put it in my purse when I helped her reach a teddy bear!" I say.

"Do you honestly think we believe that she's only a little girls why would a little girl commit a crime like this?" A guard asks me.

"I don't know but I'm telling the truth!" I plead. They still don't look like they believe me. I look out the small window in the room we were in and see the little girl from earlier holding her mom's hand.

They were heading out the store doors. Before they left the little girl turns around and makes this evil smirk at me. That little brat!

"It's true I was shopping with her and we did not steal a ring." I look up and see that it was Kanou who just said that. Kanou is sticking up for me?

"That may be true but you need proof that you were there too." The guard says.

Kanou begins to make his thinking face again. Man him and his cute thinking face.

"Perhaps if you check some of the security footage you can see what really happened." Kanou finally says.

That's right why could I think of that. The guard then excused himself to go check the footage. When he gets back sorrow fills his face.

"They're telling the truth the footage doesn't show them near the ring display and there really was a little girl.

"So are we free to go?" I ask.

"Yes but my advice be careful." The security guard says as we head out the door.

Yukimura is pacing back and forth with the bag in his hand. He looks so worried.

"Sorry Yukimura there was just a slight misunderstanding." I say and he looks relieved.

"Oh that's good I thought something may have happened to you guys," Yukimura says as we all walk back to my house.

"I've been meaning to ask what is going on between you guys?" Yukimura asks Kanou and I as we walk.

"W..What do you mean?" Kanou asks between stutters.

"Well I can help but notice you guys won't look or talk to each other? Are you guys in an argument or something?"

Whew I thought Yukimura was suspecting I liked Kanou. He just thinks we were mad at each other.

"No No we're not mad at eachother." I reassure him.

"Oh that's good," Yukimura says relieved.

When we make it to my house I tell them both goodbye but before I can go in Kanou says something.

"Can you wait out here Yukimura I think I forgot something?" Kanou says to him.

"Ok." Yukimura says.

We both head in but I don't remember Kanou ever bringing something in here why would he lie like that.

"I umm wanted to give you this as a thank you for yesterday. You k..know when you learned my umm secret." He says handing me a small bag but he doesn't look me in the eyes.

I open the bag to find a small bracelet with a T charm on it. I unclasped it to put it on my wrist but I had trouble clasping it closed.

"Can you..help me..put the bracelet on?" I ask Kanou embarrassed I couldn't get it on. He then takes my bracelet and clasps it close for me.

"Thank you..." I say I looked at it for a second it looked beautiful on me. So that's where Kanou went to go do in the store. He went to buy me a thank you bracelet.

To think that I used to think this boy was strange. No I stand corrected he is strange but now I think he's just a...

strangly adorable boy.


	11. Chapter 10: Friends…or Not?

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

After the big shopping incident Kanou,Yukimura and I decided to hang out more often. I guess you can say we're even friends now.

Next thing I know I'm hanging out with them is until Kanou happen to say something to me on a Monday morning while we all walked to school.

"Tomoyo I think you should maybe find... friends don't get me wrong we are friends...what I mean is well what I'm trying to say is-" Kanou stutters.

"It's ok Kanou I get what you're trying to say and I think you're right about that." I say interrupting Kanou.

That was actually a lie I had no idea what he was trying to say not one bit. Why does he think I need friends!? Does he think i'm annoying? Does he not like me anymore?!

"Tomoyo I think what our buddy Kanou is trying to say is he would like you to make more friends you can relate to better maybe a girl." Yukimura says which surprise me.

Oh it makes sense now. Now that I think about it I haven't really made any friends in my class that are girls. This is a chance to prove to Kanou that I can manage anything he tells me to do.

"I will try my best Kanou!" I shout before running ahead of them to get to school. Who should I be friends with there are so many social groups I don't even know where to start.

I can see there are the shy girls, the popular girls and athletic girls. I don't think I would fit into any of those categories.

I then spot a girl with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was leaning against a locker all alone. I hurried over to her. She looked sad.

"Hi is everything OK?" I asked her.

"Yeah..I guess" She said in a soft sweet voice.

"Well I'm Tomoyo and if anything is bothering you, you can always come to me about it if you would like?"

"Tomoyo...hey aren't you that girl who was digging in the trash?" She asks.

I forgot everyone seen the pictures of me dumpster diving. The girl then started to giggle loudly.

"Haha...I got to go I can't be around a girl who has a reputation of searching in dumpsters." She said before walking off. Well that clearly didn't work I sighed as I walked to my classroom. I was going to be late for first period.

It was almost time to go home and I was still pretty upset there isn't a single girl who is nice enough to even talk to me or even be around me.

When school was practically over I hear giggles and laughter coming from inside a classroom. I peek my head in the door window and see a group of girls laughing. They actually look kind of friendly.

I look at a girl who's holding a soccer ball. This must be the soccer club for girls. Just as I was about to walk in someone starts talking to me.

"Excuse me but I need to get in" A girl with short black hair says. So I move out of the doorway so she can open the sliding door.

The girl then bows her head to all the girls in the soccer club.

"I would...umm really like to be in your group so we can be friends because I admire all of you for how hard you work in soccer and you guys are really good!" The girl says in a soft voice.

Maybe this was my chance to make friends too. I rush in the room and immediately all eyes were on me. I felt nervous but I began to speak anyway.

"Uhh...I would like to be your friends too!" I said quickly bowing and rising again. A moment of silence passed by before one of the soccer team girls spoke who I assumed to be their leader.

"You guys really wanna be our friends huh?" The soccer girl spoke with a weird smirk on her face.

"Yes!" Me and the girl say at the same time.

"Very well than how about we play a game of soccer dodge ball then?" The soccer girl spoke again.

"Soccer dodge ball?" I ask making a gulping sound. That didn't sound like a friendly game at all not one bit but if this would get me friends then I will just have to play their little game.

"Yeah you can leave now if you're too scared." A different soccer girl says.

"Bring it on!" I shouted balling my hands into fists.

Next thing I know the girl from before and I are on the soccer field getting ready to play soccer dodge ball.

The rules were really simple. We had to dodge all the soccer balls they kick at we decide to quit or give up then the deal of being friends and joining the group is over.

Suddenly a soccer girl blows a whistle to let us know it's time to begin the game. Me and the girl dodge the first round of soccer balls but suddenly high speed balls started flying in the air and we start to get hit everywhere by incoming soccer balls.

I didn't know how much more I could take my body is starting to ache everywhere.A really high soccer ball goes flying at full speed toward the other girl with short black hair.

The ball hits her dead in the face and she stumbles on the ground. Her nose is bleeding and tears burst out her eyes. Before I can help her A soccer balls comes rushing in hitting me in the stomach I crouch in pain but get back up.

"Rule # 3 No helping other competitors this is a competition!" Someone shouts I was too much in pain to see who said that.

***Yukimura***P.O.V

I was rushing to get these papers to Misaki fast. I ran down the hallway when I hear a lot of commotion coming from outside. I look out the nearest window and see Tomoyo on the soccer field.

I wonder what she is doing out there? Suddenly a soccer ball comes flying in and hits her hard in her stomach and she crouches in pain. I have to tell Kanou because she's our friend in need!

I rush looking for Kanou. I finally spot him talking to Misaki. I run fast towards them both. I stop trying to catch my breath after all that running.

"Yukimura what happened?" Kanou asks me.

"Tomoyo is in trouble!" I say between breaths.

"Trouble what do you mean Yukimura?" Misaki asks.

"I see Tomoyo outside on the soccer field and she's playing soccer dodge ball with the soccer girls! She's hurt Kanou we have to help her!" I shout panicking.

All of a sudden Kanou starts running towards the soccer field. I never seen him run that fast in my life not even for me.

I look over at Misaki who is making a grin. I have a feeling she knows something I don't know. I handed over the paperwork to Misaki and run towards the soccer field.

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

I get up ready for them to kick the next ball. Holding my stomach to try to stop the pain. A soccer ball comes flying at full speed in the direction of my face.

I was too weak to move fast so I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. When realized nothing had happened I began to open one eye then the other.

Kanou's back stood facing me in his hand a soccer ball. I'm assuming he must of ran in front of me and caught the soccer ball with his hands so it wouldn't hit me in the face.

"Hey loser you are ruining our soccer game!" A soccer girl shouts at Kanou.

"Games over!" Kanou says in a voice I never heard before throwing the ball to the began to walk back inside the school.

"Kanou wait...!" I said Kanou stops but doesn't turn around.

"What is wrong with you?! Do you have any idea...you know what never mind! Because of you my whole life changed! But now I realized my life was a whole lot better without you!" Kanou yells I never heard him yell in such a serious voice before.

It scares me it really scares me.

"Kanou...I'm-" I say reaching out to put my hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"No just don't Ok! I'm walking home alone today!" Kanou shouts running back in the school.

I see Yukimura he looks surprised by Kanou's sudden outburst.

Somehow I was upset at Kanou for yelling at me for no reason so I walked over to Yukimura to see if he knew the reason for Kanou's sudden outburst.

"What's Kanou's problem anyway? I didn't do anything wrong?!" I say to Yukimura although it did sound like I was yelling.

"I don't think Kanou was one-hundred percent right but in some points he was." Yukimura says to me.

"What?! You're not taking his side are you?"

"You still don't get it do you Tomoyo?" Yukimura says with a sad expression before walking off.

Get what?!why is everyone talking nonsense I didn't do anything wrong! I sighed and headed back in the school. So in the end I didn't make any new friends and I may have lost two old ones.

I walked down the hall when suddenly a girl with pink hair tied in a long ponytail and blue eyes stopped me in my path.

"What?" I said in a rude tone.

"I saw that you looked upset so I was just wondering what may be the matter is that a crime?" She's said obviously taking offense to my what.

"I tried so hard to make friends but why aren't I good enough for anybody!"

"Why didn't you just say so? Join the music club! We accept everyone!" The girl says with a huge grin on her face.

I wipe my eyes and smile back.

"First things first i'm Mizuki a second year and you are?" The girl with the pink ponytail asks me.

I'm...Tomoyo Miyuki." I say.

"Well come on Tomoyo the music club is starting!" Mizuki says dragging me into a room full of smiling faces.

Yep I don't need Yukimura or anyone and I defiantly don't need Kanou!


	12. Chapter 11: The Music Club and Jealously

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

I smiled at the members of the music club. There were only two other people in the room not including me and Mizuki.

"I know what your thinking...yeah there aren't many members. A lot of the members who used to be in the club quit on us to do other things." Mizuki says her long pink ponytail bouncing while she talked.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I say not knowing what else I should say.

"It's not your fault they quit on us." Mizuki reassures me.

A long silent awkward pause happens before Mizuki starts to speak again.

"Let me introduce you to all the members, there's Eito who sings," She says pointing to a guy with spiky blue hair and brown eyes. For some reason he seems like the leader of this group.

"...And this is Genji who plays bass and you already know me but I play keyboard and occasionally drums." She continues pointing to a guy with curly blond hair.

"Hi I'm Tomoyo Miyuki, first year!" I say bowing and rising again. For some reason I felt nervous.

"Well Tomoyo Miyuki is cute." says Eito which makes me blush. Wait only I can blush by Kanou and Kanou on- Wait!

OK Tomoyo starting today you need forget about Kanou and find a new crush.

I knew just where to find that crush. I smiled at Eito and he made a cute smirk back.

"So what instrument do you wanna learn to play?" Eito asks me.

'To be honest I don't know." I say shrugging.

"Ooo you should definitely try keyboard it's so fun!" Mizuki yells out with her ponytail bobbing.

"That sounds fun!" I say excited.

I then walk over a keyboard and Eito stands behind me. He begins showing me how to play basic notes. I was uncomfortable at the fact that I could feel him breathing over my head.

Not only that his arm is hovered right over me pressing keys on the keyboard.

"Ok now you try to play a C." Eito says.

I looked at the keyboard I was so busy thinking about Eito that I didn't pay attention to any of the notes he was playing. All the keys just look blurry in my head and suddenly iI felt very dizzy.

"I think I need to go home I'm not feeling too well." I say putting one hand on my forehead from the dizziness.

"Yeah you look a little pale you should go home and rest." Mizuki says.

I got up from the keyboard and began to walk out the door until I hear Eito yell for me to wait. Eito starts walking up to me and he lifts up my hand and kisses it.

"I will be looking forward to your return Tomoyo." He says completely releasing my hand.

I blushed when I realized what just happened.

"Y...Yeah." I stuttered before running out the door. Once I was out I quickly slid the door shut and slowly dropped to my knees. I exhaled slowly and looked up at the ceiling.

Somehow when Eito kissed my hand I felt uncomfortable and as much as I don't want to admit it I rather have Kanou kiss my hand. I want to be with Kanou not Eito. I thought having a new crush would somehow distract me enough until I completely forgot about him.

I was wrong I want Kanou back, if I'm gonna be with someone it has to be him. There is only one problem.

I already lost Kanou.

Three days past I haven't talked nor seen Kanou or Yukimura around much. There is no more walking to and from school together. Those days are over but now I have the music club to fill in their place.

I'm trying my best to like Eito but a part of me will always like Kanou. Since I was officially in the music club I could never wait until the last bell rung so I can head straight to the music room.

I gotten a tiny bit better at keyboard and I now am really good friends with Mizuki. The last bell rings and i'm the first one out the door.

I head straight for the music club room even thought I would be twenty minutes early. When I get in there the only person I see is Eito who is playing the drums which is weird because I only see him play keyboard and sing.

I watch through the sliding door window as his hands move fast hitting different drums. He is actually pretty good why doesn't he play the drums more often?

When I see he's finished his drum solo I open the sliding door and clap my hands.

He stares at me in shock and his cheeks turn red.

"Please don't tell any of the other members about this." He says softly hanging his head low.

"Ok but why? You were really good you should show the oth-" I say.

"Just leave it alone Tomoyo stop prying!" He yells interrupting me. This surprises me for all the time i've been part of the music club I never seen Eito so seriously upset.

He's always been happy and fun never seriously angry. Maybe this is a really touchy subject for him.

He looks at me tears streaming down his eyes. I don't know why but I have the urge to hug him but I can't do it. Instead he embraces me in a tight hug crying and all.

I rub his back.

"I'm so sorry Eito whatever it is i'm so sorry." I whisper.

"Tomoyo..." he says releasing me from the hug. He stares me straight in the eyes with a seriously look on his face.

"Tomoyo I..." He doesn't finish his sentence instead he leans close to my face until I feel him breathing on me.

***Yukimura***P.O.V

It's been a while since me and Kanou seen Tomoyo. Every time I would try to bring her up around Kanou he would just cut me off.

I honestly think Kanou has feelings for Tomoyo and that the only reason he got upset with Tomoyo for the whole soccer incident was because he was worried he would lose her like his mother. He didn't want her getting hurt.

The bell for dismissal rung and I slowly began to head out the door. Right when I pass the music room I hear somebody yelling. I know I shouldn't but I peek through the window and see a spiky head guy with brown eyes.

I see him and I see Tomoyo. The guy was crying I couldn't help myself I had to see what was going on. The guy with the blue hair then hugs Tomoyo tightly and Tomoyo rubs his back.

I have to tell Kanou that someone is going to steal Tomoyo away! Before I could run coincidentally Kanou comes walking up to me.

"Hey Yukimura are you ready to go? Hey what are you lookin-" He stops in his tracks and drops his bag. I can see his eyes are focused on the window.

"Hey what are you boys doing?!" Misaki says heading our way. She stops when she notices how serious Kanou looks.

I turn my attention back to the door's window and see the blue haired guys face leaning closely to Tomoyo's face.

Before I could get another glimpse Kanou opens the sliding door right away. I never seen him so serious in my life.

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

Eito begins to get closer and closer and for some reason I couldn't move my body felt too numb. His breath kept getting closer and closer. Before our lips can touch the sliding door opens.

I turn to face Kanou with the most serious expression on his face I ever seen. I get loose from Eito's grip and stand facing Kanou. I don't move any closer I just stand there staring at his violet eyes I haven't seen in what feels like forever.

For some reason my body felt warm again just looking in his eyes. Eito puts his hand on my shoulder with an angry expression.

"What are you doing in here?" He says glaring at Kanou.

"I...I uh." Before he could finish he runs out closing the sliding door.

I just stand there standing still staring at the same spot Kanou had been. It felt like forever since I felt that warm feeling.

"Come on Tomoyo lets get back to your keyboard lesson." Eito says causing me to break out of thought. I stand there still staring my heart is beating fast ever since Kanou came.

"Tomoyo is everything OK?" Eito asks.

"Yes i'm fine." I say grinning reassuring him. I take one more glimps at the door before walking to do a keyboard lesson.

***Kanou***P.O.V

I close the sliding door, what was I thinking? Barging in like that uninvited. I'm not jealous or anything I just don't like the idea of Tomoyo kissing someone else. I really wonder why is that?

"Kanou is everything OK what happened?" Yukimura asks snapping back to reality.

"Yeah i'm happened." I say picking up the bag I dropped. My heart feels like it beating rapidly for some reason.

"You sure you look kind of pale? What exactly happened in there and why did you barge in like that?" Yukimura asks all at one.

"I...I don't know." I reply and that was the truth I don't totally get why I barged in there like that. I looked behind Yukimura and see Misaki standing there.

I wonder if she saw me.

"Kanou." Misaki says startling me a bit.

"Y..yes."

"I'm going to ask you this and I want you to be honest, are you jealous right now?" Misaki says. I don't reply right away which confused me. I was suppose to be saying no but for some reason that word wouldn't come out.

"No." I finally managed to say.

Misaki stares at me for a good long time before speaking again.

"Boys really are idiots sometimes." she says sighing. I was still puzzled on what she was trying to say.

"I know you're jealous Kanou denial is the first sign trust me I know these things because I did it to Takumi."

"Did I hear the pres say my name." A voice says out of nowhere and I now see it's Takumi.

"Ugh you really are a stalker!Where the heck did you even come from!" Misaki says to him.

"But anyway Kanou I'm a little relieved to hear you found your match." she continued.

"Hey what are y-" Before I can finish my sentence Misaki is already walking off with Takumi.

"So you really do like Tomoyo don't you Kanou?" Yukimura says.

"No I don't! I'll meet you outside." I say running to the Seika High doors. In my head I think why do I care who Tomoyo hangs out with? She made me worry about her when she almost got hurt.

All I know is that I don't like Tomoyo hanging out around some other guy so tomorrow I will renew our friendship so we can be friends again.

The next morning Yukimura and I walked to Seika High together and I see Tomoyo switching her shoes. Now would be the perfect time to renew our friendship but i'm really nervous.

Before I can walk up to her the guy with blue spiky hair shows up and greets Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiles back at him and they both begin laughing.

I guess it really is over between me and Tomoyo I guess I should give up while I'm ahead. She looks happy the way she is now and that's all I can ever want.

I turn around and walk to first period. Then I remembered Tomoyo sits next to me so this can be the perfect moment for me to become friends again.

"Good morning class i'm here to announce that starting today we will be having seat changes." The teacher announces.

I now sit way in the front and Tomoyo sits way in the back now. So much for renewing our friendship.

The dismissal bell rung for first period and I never did get to talk to Tomoyo. I was now walking with Yukimura to leave Seika High.

"Oh i'll be right back Kanou I forgot something in the student council room wait for me here." he says before running off.

I look around and then I notice I happen to be standing in front of the music room. I couldn't help myself I look through the window and see Tomoyo and that spiky blue haired guy with Tomoyo.

They are both laughing and smiling at each other which makes me sick. Whoa Kanou what has gotten into you?

I keep watching when they both stop laughing Tomoyo gets up and walks over to a shelf. I now see some type of books in her hands that appear to be some type of music books.

As Tomoyo is walking she trips over a cord to an intrument and is falling fowards. I am seconds away from pulling the sliding door open when the blue haired guy catches her in his both stare deeply into eachothers eyes.

I let go of the door handle and hang my head low. I'm tired of this I can't take this anymore! I am officially done with trying to get Tomoyo to be my friend stream down my eyes so that's it huh? She's just going to leave me like my mom?

If I knew it would hurt this much I wouldn't even bothered to try in the first place. I begin to walk off when suddenly Misaki blocks my way.

"Kanou you're Jealous and as the student council president I demand you to tell Tomoyo how you feel!"

"Bu-"

"Do it you idiot or Tomoyo really will leave you for good this could be your last chance and your just gonna cry about it like a woose!"

Even though her words scorn me a bit I know she's right. I turn around but suddently the sliding door opens.

"Kanou..." I hear a soft calm voice say. It was Tomoyo standing at the doorway.

"What happened Kanou are you hurt?! Why are you crying?!" Tomoyo says comcerned.

"N..No i'm fine." wiping the tears out my eyes but before I can finish wiping them Tomoyo uses her fingers to help me.

"Then why are you crying?" She asks.

"I been trying to talk to y..you all um day, I wanted things to go b..back to the way they were. You know friends again with me you and Yukimura."

"Oh Kanou I would like that very much." she says grinning at me. I slightly grin back.

"Oh and now that we...we are friends again can I maybe ask you something?"

"Sure anything,"

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

"Sure anything." I reply with gratitude.

"Will you quit the music club?" Kanou asks.

At that moment I couldn't believe what Kanou was saying to me.

 *****Authors Note*****

 **Thank you readers and Who should Tomoyo be with?**

 **comment**

 **#TeamEito Or #TeamKanou**

 **I'm not sure what team i'm on but if I had to pick probably Kanou or Eito I can't decide.**


	13. Chapter 12: Say What?

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

"Will you quit the Music Club?" Kanou asks me.

I stare at him in shock not believing what my ears were hearing.

"What...What do you mean?! Why should I have to leave the club?!" I say in anger.

"Because it takes up a lot of y..your time...and we won't get to hangout as much." Kanou states.

"Well I still refuse to leave the club, I mean first you told me to make friends and I have and now you're telling me to leave them?! What kind of friend are you then!" I yell causing people to look our way.

Before he answers I march away I was too angry to deal with him. What's the matter with him he thinks i'm just going to leave the Music Club?!

The next day I'm greeted by Eito right away.

"Hey Tomoyo." I turn to face Eito. I grin and run over to him.

"What was that guy talking to you about yesterday?" Eito asks looking back at Kanou near the entrance of Seika High.

"Nothing much." I said reassuring him with a smile.

"Oh ok." he replies but then he does the strangest thing. He puts his arm around my shoulder like we're a couple or something.

Once Eito realizes how uncomfortable I am he puts his arm down and begins to speak.

"I'm sorry I got a little carried away there. You wouldn't mind me walking you to your class would you instead of doing that?" He asks casually.

"Sure that sounds fine." I say and we begin to head to our first class.

I take one look behind me to see if Kanou is still there but sadly he's not. I begin to sigh a little as we walk. Maybe I was overreacting about the quitting the music club thing.

***Kanou***P.O.V

I see Tomoyo walk in the classroom with that jerk, Eito was it yeah him. Don't ask me how I found out his name to put it simple I just overheard students talking to him.

I try my hardest not to sneer at him laughing with Tomoyo before leaving the classroom. It's obvious he likes her why can't she see that?

Tomoyo walks past me to take her seat way in the back. I have no idea what to say to her but I know I should say something.

"G...Good morning." I say stuttering I was too shy to make eye contact with Tomoyo so I stared at the floor.

She looks at me but doesn't say anything. The weirdest thing happens she makes a hmph noise and turns and talks to someone next to her.

What was that did Tomoyo completely ignore me? Why would she do that? Was it because I told her to leave the music club. I don't know why she would be upset about that.

Maybe after this class Tomoyo will calm down.

At the end of class Tomoyo was on her way to leave and I accidentally shout out her name.

"Tomoyo!" I yelled causing every ones eyes on me. I don't think I ever yelled in front of anyone before except for at Tomoyo's soccer incident.

See turned around to face me and I stared deeply in her beautiful brown eyes. My heart began to beat fast but I cannot explain why.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asks snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Umm...Ehh are you gonna...um walk home with me and..Yukimura today?" I ask nervous because people were watching.

She doesn't say anything at first but after a few seconds she begins to speak.

"I'm sorry I can't Kanou I have music club and i'm not planning on leaving anytime soon." she said in a kind of harsh tone.

I sigh. I must of really blew it with Tomoyo. Maybe what I said was harsh. I should probably to talk to Yukimura to see what he thinks about this.

I walk out the door but Yukimura is already walking up to me.

"Hey Kanou how was class?" He asks.

Fine...hey can I ask you something?" I think this is the weirdest thing I ever done usually Yukimura comes up to me when he has problems now it's the other way around.

"Well Tomoyo is mad at me because I wanted to renew out friendship but I said she would have to quit the music club." I explain to him.

"Why would you ask her to do that?"

"Well..that's because...well." I say with my voice trailing off. Why did I want Tomoyo to leave the music club? Oh yeah that's right it was because of Eito.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with her spending time with Eito would it?" Yukimura asks me which surprises me.

"No...yes I don't know." I reply truthfully.

"You're in love with Tomoyo aren't you?" He asks.

Yes that explains why I stutter so much not that I never did that in the first place but my strange heartbeat too.

"I gu...guess I am." I said not believing what I just said.

"I can't believe this Kanou for someone who's afraid of girls...she really has changed you hasn't she?" Yukimura adds.

"Perhaps she has changed me a little bit." I said putting my hand on my chin in a thinking way.

After I said that Yukimura smiles at me but the weird thing is this was a different type of smile. Somehow it looked like a happier smile.

Before I head to class Yukimura says one last thing to me.

"I'm happy you found someone but I think it was a little selfish for you to ask Tomoyo to leave her club when she's having fun. If you really loved her you would trust her and want her to be happy." He says before walking off.

Maybe Yukimura's right maybe I was selfish. At the end of the day I will apologize to Tomoyo properly.

At the end of the day I decide to stop by the music room to see if I can find Tomoyo. When I get there I look through the Music room sliding door window and see Tomoyo and Eito in there. I also see two other people in there.

Eito and Tomoyo are grinning at each other which makes me feel angry for some reason. I try to hold back for a little bit longer. I have to find the right moment to apologize to Tomoyo.

A girl with a long pink ponytail and blue eyes begins to speak. I hold my ear against the door to see if I could hear what she was saying to everyone.

"Ok guys it's settled then the music club is all in for hanging out this weekend at the Gretty's restaurant this weekend?" She speaks.

"Yes." everyones says at once.

"Ok see you then you are dismissed." She continues. Everyone begins to walk out so I hide fast.

When I see Tomoyo walk out alone I begin to walk up to her but stop when Eito waves goodbye to her. I want to punch him in his face so hard.

Once Eito is gone I walk up to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo..." I say to her but she just stares at me with a sad expression.

Tomoyo begins to walk away but I cannot let her run away from me again not his time not today not this way. Without thinking I grab her wrist stopping her from leaving.

When I realized what I had did I quickly let her wrist go and blush.

"Wait..." I managed to say. I can tell she was shocked by my action because she turns around and her cheeks are red.

"I'm so sorry for asking you to leave the club it was selfish and not right I'm sorry." I say bowing. Tomoyo doesn't say anything but then I feel her hand ruffle my hair.

I rise up and stare at her blushing. She then makes a cute grin then she spoke the very words that i've been waiting for.

"I missed you Kanou." Was the very words she spoke before walking away and waving goodbye.

Moments later Yukimura comes running up to me in full speed. Then the greatest idea popped in my head.

"Hey Yukimura you wanna hangout this weekend?" I ask.

"Sure where to?" He says.

"Some restaurant called Gretty's." I say

"Oh sure that sounds fun." Yukimura responds.

Yep I was gonna spy on the music club to make sure no one gets between me and Tomoyo.

Not even Eito.

*** **Author's Notes*****

 **Hey guys are you still on #TeamEito or #TeamKanou Comment below. :)**


	14. Chapter 13: Spying

***Kanou***P.O.V

When the weekend rolled in I was up early in the morning. I don't know why but I was anxious to see Tomoyo today. Well actually I'm not really seeing her.

I'm more of spying on her _and_ her music club. That's not creepy is it? Well it doesn't matter I gotta make sure Eito doesn't make anymore moves while I'm not there with Tomoyo.

I don't know why but I know I have to beat Eito. I have to be the one Tomoyo likes. No I have to be the one Tomoyo loves.

What is happening to me once I was afraid of girls now I want one to love me?!

I guess that can only mean one thing...

"I am madly in love with Tomoyo!" I say proudly aloud for the first time.

"What was that?" I see Yukimura walking into my living makes me jump and blush at the same time.

"H...How did you get in here?!" I say still shocked he almost heard me.

"I kept knocking but no one answered the door so I let myself in. You really need to lock the door Kanou," Yukimura explained.

An awkward pause passes before Yukimura begins to speak.

"You ready to go to Gretty's?" He asks. I just nod my head and we both head out the door.

Once were outside Yukimura speaks once again.

"So how do we get to this new restaurant?" Yukimura asks me. Oh crap I did not think this far ahead! I don't know how to get there what do I do now?

At that moment I noticed a familiar girl with orange hair in front of us walking with three other people. I finally realized it was Tomoyo and the music club.

This is my chance I can closely follow them to the restaurant but not too close for anyone to notice me even Yukimura.

We finally arrived at Gretty's it was packed for a new place. There were fancy lamps newly colored bricks and the windows were tinted a light shade of black.

This place was fancy let's just hope it looks as good in the inside as it does outside.

"This place looks nice Kanou, good job!" Yukimura says cheerfully giving me a thumbs up before we head in.

Well I was completely wrong about looking nice in the inside. There were wood tables with red checkered table cloths.

The chairs were made of old brown wood and were very uncomfortable to sit on.

Yukimura and I decided to at a booth at least the seats were more comfortable.

All the way on the opposite side of the room Tomoyo and her music gang sit at another booth. I can hear giggling and laughter.

What's even worse is that I can see Eito staring at Tomoyo laughing and having a good time. Oh how much I wish I can throw food at him.

Suddenly a waiter appears with short black hair and blue eyes. She was short and cute but she was no where near as cute as Tomoyo not even close.

"Hello welcome to Gretty's! My name is Mina and I'll be your server for today!" She said cheerfully before talking again.

"Is there anything to drink I could get you guys?" She asks us both.

"So-"

"Water for both of us." I say cutting Yukimura off. He takes a confused glance at me. The sooner this waiter leaves the sooner I can spy on Tomoyo and her gang.

"OK I'll be right back." The waiter grins before leaving.

Once she's gone is can still see the music club laughing and smiling.

"Kanou what are you staring at?" Yukimura asks and I quickly look away.

"Nothing!" I lie with my voice sounding high without meaning to then tries to see what I'm looking at.

There is a long silence before Yukimura speaks.

"You didn't wanna hangout here because you heard Tomoyo was going to be here did you?"

"What no don't be ri-" I stop my sentence when I see Eito put his hand on Tomoyo shoulder as they laugh sneer in his direction.

"In that case...Hey Tomoyo!" Yukimura yells waving I was too late my cover has been blown. I'm screwed.

Tomoyo makes a grin but it quickly turns into a confused grin. She gets up and walks over to us.

"Oh um hey guys how did you find out about this place?" Tomoyo asks. I start to zone out a little staring in her beautiful brown eyes.

" I heard it from Kanou." Yukimura blurts out everyone looking in my direction.

"I...I" I stuttered with my cheeks starting to turn red how was I suppose to explain this?!

"Well any who you can join our table if you want there is enough room." Tomoyo says realizing that the situation has became then walks off to her music table.

"Come on Kanou lets go join them before this turns anymore awkward." Yukimura explains getting up I nod my head and follow close behind him.

When I sit down I notice a guy with yellow short curly hair, a girl with a long pink pony tail and Eito were sitting at the table.

"Hello I'm Mizuki!" The girl with the long pink ponytail. I nod my head and Yukimura says hello back.

Eito doesn't say anything instead he gives me a blank stare. I can tell Tomoyo can tell the awkwardness between us because she's looking at the both of us funny.

"I need t...to be excused." I say getting up from the table and headed to the mens bathrooms.

When I got inside I splashed water over my face and looked in the mirror. What was I thinking? Spying on Tomoyo like this. At this rate she will really think I am a creep.

Suddenly the door opens and there pops in Eito. He is grinning to himself with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Kanou was it you are really good friends with Tomoyo aren't you?" He asked.

"Y...Yeah." I wanted to wipe that smile right off of Eito's face.

"Well has she ever mentioned anything about me well you know because she's a really cute and funny girl."

I am seconds away from telling him to back off Tomoyo but I need to get along with him for the sake of Tomoyo.

"Yeah she is ..pretty and smart no not just pretty she's more than that she's beautiful and a wonderful person." I say. Eito just stares at me in shock.

"I mean yeah she's cool." I add.

"Yeah..well I'm gonna confess my feelings today to her at the table you think I should go for it?" Eito says which makes me cringe at the words confess my feelings.

"If you don't mind me asking what exactly are your feeling towards Tomoyo?" I ask.

"Tomoyo well in short I think I love her." Eito says which shoots my heart like a bullet. He can't love Tomoyo because I love Tomoyo.

Even worse what if Tomoyo loves Eito back after all they've been spending enough time together what will I do then?!

I say the thing that makes me want to wish I couldn't talk.

"Go for it." I say in what almost sounds like a whisper. Eito smiles and gives me a thumbs up before saying something that surprises me.

"Oh and Kanou you try your best as well. I don't like weak rivals, I want a worthy opponent." He says before walking out I follow close behind him out the bathroom.

"Well it took you two long enough we were just about to start karaoke."Yukimura says as we both sit down.

Tomoyo then begins to sing and her voice sounds like an angel. Her eyes are sparkling like diamonds and her long orange hair flowing as she sings.

Tomoyo is beautiful and I wouldn't give up on her for the world.I must beat Eito I just have to!

When Tomoyo is done singing everyones food arrives and everyone begins chatting away. I don't pay attention to what they are saying I just focus on how I will beat Eito.

Suddenly Eito starts cling his cup with a spoon to get everyone's attention. We all focus in him even me surprisingly.

"I just wanna say something important to Tomoyo."He states and he now has everyone's attention.

"I've been spending so much time with you Tomoyo a..and I wanna say I...I Love You Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo blushes and at that moment I just want to leave but I have to beat Eito I just have to!

Tomoyo still doesn't say anything all eyes are on her though. Suddenly Eito's hand begins to move towards Tomoyo and I swear he is about to ruffle her hair.

Something that I only ever did to Tomoyo and now Eito is going to do it too and Tomoyo isn't doing anything about it.

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

I see Eito's hand coming towards me I close my eyes and wait to feel his hand ruffle my hair but I don't.

I open my eyes and see Kanou's hand stopping Eito's hand from ruffling my hair. I stare at Kanou in shock but he hangs his head low where I can't see his eyes.

Even Eito looks surprised. Kanou gets up from the table and says he has to go then walks out of the restaurant

I can't keep doing this it's not fair to Eito nor Kanou I have to make my decision. Eito or Kanou.

"Hey Tomoyo just forget about Kanou." Eito says. This is it time to make my decision follow Kanou or stay here with Eito.


	15. Chapter 14: What a Strange Boy

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

It was time for me to make a choice stay here with Eito or go after Kanou. I took a deep breath and made my choice.

I am going to go after Kanou.

I brush Eito's hand off of my shoulder and get up from the table. I run out the door and look for Kanou. Maybe there is still time for me to catch him.

I then see him standing on the side walk with his head hung low. Rain starts to poor and he pulls his hood up.

What have I done? These past few days I've been spending so much time with the music club that I forgot all about my other friends.

I walk slowly towards Kanou stopping when I am standing next to him. I hang my head low in the rain also.

"What do you want isn't Eito worried about you?" Kanou says rather harshly. It surprises me at first but I realize he is just upset.

"I'm sorry Kanou I really am." I say in a soft voice. A couple more raindrops are heard before he speaks again.

"Do you have any idea about how much I have missed you Tomoyo?! I missed you so much I was afraid you were gonna leave us for them!" He said with tears streaming down his face.

I didn't know what to say he was right I wasn't paying attention to how he felt. I am so selfish but that's gonna change starting now!

Without thinking I take both my arms and wrap them around Kanou squeezing him into a tight hug.

I can tell he is taken by surprise but he buries his face in my hair and squeezes me tighter.

"J...Just promise me you w..will stay by my side." He whispers in a low voice.

"I promise." I say trying to pull away so I can look at him but he doesn't let me go.

"Can we just stay like this for a while?" He asks me.

"Yes."I say burying my face in his chest.

At that very moment I can't even hear the rain falling it has dried up into a perfect rainbow.

Kanou you are a strange boy but strange is good.


	16. Chapter 15: Birthday Disaster

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

Its been about a week since that moment with Kanou happened. I've been spending less time with the music club and more time with him.

Tomorrow which is Friday is a very special day it happens to be my birthday. I only forgot one small detail my dad is gone and who knows when he will be back and my mother is dead.

Looks like I would have to spend this birthday alone. I walked in the Seika high with my head hung low. Until Yukimura and Kanou come into view.

"What's the matter Tomoyo?!" Yukimura asks worried. I shake my head and make a fake smile.

"I'm fine really." I say.

Kanou looked like he didn't believe me one bit. It's like he can read right through the best idea popped in my head.

"Hey tomorrow do you guys want to hangout?"

Kanou and Yukimura both look at each other and sighed.

"I can't the student council is taking a trip after school for meetings with other schools student council groups." Yukimura states which makes me sad.

Kanou doesn't say anything instead he looks down.

"I can't either...I have to visit my grandparents that weekend because my dad complained I never see them anymore."

I looked down I feel bad for asking because I know how much Kanou hates his father's choices but some how I feel that deep inside he still loves him very much.

"OK that's fine..." I lied. I wasn't fine I was devastated I just want to celebrate my birthday with someone.

I push past them walking fastly trying not to let the tears show but one escapes my eyes and I quickly wipe it away. Its not there fault they can't make it yet why am I crying?

School is just a blur I can't stop thinking about my birthday. Maybe I'm just being selfish. Before I get ready to head home I had to grab my music book from the music room.

Surprisingly Eito wasn't in there for once Mizuki was.

"Hey." she says with her long pink ponytail bobbing. Yep she defiantly looks like a leader.

"Eito went home sick today..." She says as she begins to stack papers. Over these past few weeks me and Mizuki have been getting to know eachother you can even say we are friends now.

"What's wrong?" She asks. I was puzzled I was for sure I hid my sadness how can she tell?

"How...How did you know?" I asked still puzzled.

"I've may have only know you for a month but that's enough to know when something is wrong," She states.

She stares at me with her light blue crystal eyes. I begin to tell Mizuki everything that happened.

She then begins laughing which made me even more confused.

"You do realizes that those are all the signs that they're planning a surprise party right?" she says.

Yes she's right I admit everybody being busy is a little weird not to mention how much whispering they did today.

I hug Mizuki.

"You my friend are a genius!" I say squeezing her. She laughs and I run out the music room.

Maybe just I won't have to be alone on my birthday.

***Kanou***P.O.V

Before I head out the school Misaki stops me and stays she wants to talk to me about something.

I then step in the student council room along with her.

"Kanou do you know what day tomorrow is?" Misaki asks.

"Friday..." I say puzzled why she was asking this.

"And Friday is..." Misaki asks.I still don't answer and she does a face palm.

"It's Tomoyo's birthday tomorrow!" she says.

"Really how did you find out?" I asked Misaki.

"I overheard her talking in the music room with Mizuki." She states. Well this explains why Tomoyo wanted to hang out with us tomorrow.

"Ugh I knew you would be too much of an idiot to remember Tomoyo's birthday so I came up with a last minute plan."

I don't think I like where this was going...

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

It was Friday afternoon and it was already four o' clock, school ended almost two hours ago. I started to lose a bit of hope on the planning a surprise party when I hear a knock on my door.

"Surprise!" Everyone screams out. Misaki,Kanou,Takumi,Genji from the music club and Yukimura comes walking in.

Genji was holding the cake he blew his curly blondish hair out of his face. I couldn't help but laugh a little when he did that.

"Hey sorry Mizuki and Eito couldn't make it, we were planning on playing a song for you." Genji says.

"That's alright i'm still very happy!" I say.

"Well Mizuki got you this," Misaki says handing me a pink bag. Everyone gathers around me. I sit down on my couch and opened it to finally find a small music box.

I smile.

"Kind of a weird gift?" Genji says and Misaki nudges him in the side.

"Well I told Mizuki about this old music box my mom gave me and how I love them so much." I say getting up and grabbing my mom's old beat up music box off a shelf.

"It looks like a small beat up music box to me." Genji adds. Misaki was about to nudge Genji again but Takumi held her back.

"See that's the thing it doesn't matter what the music box looks like or what type of music it plays. It matters what feeling you get when you listen to the music." I say.

That was the truth but to be honest I never realised that until I met Kanou. I wasn't paying attention to how he looked or his flaws I payed attention to the feeling I get when I'm around him I thought in my head.

"Oh I see." Genji says snapping me out of my thoughts. I smile so far this is turning out to be the best birthday ever.

"Let's eat some cake I brought!" Yukimura shouts and we all laugh and walk to my kitchen.

I noticed there were candles in my cake and before I knew it everyone was singing happy birthday to me.

I then blow out my sixteen candles and grin at everyone.

"What did you wish for?" Everyone asks me.

"I can't say but let's just say there isn't anything I can wish for that can beat being here with you guys." I say.

Everyone grins.

"Oh and thank you for remembering my birthday and planning this surprise party." I add.

"Well you should thank Kanou he thought of this surprise party." Misaki says.

"I am so happy I don't think I would want to spend my birthday any other way." I admit.

***Kanou***P.O.V

"Wait I thought Kanou forgot Tomoyo's birthday-" Genji then clamps a hand over his mouth.

I stand there silent everyone is staring at Tomoyo fills the air.

"So this is a last minute party y...you never actually planned this as a surprise!?" She says in a loud tone.

I don't speak I don't know what to say.

"Answer me Kanou!" She yells in a tone I never heard from her before tears stream down her face.

"No..." I finally manage to say.

"I knew it this is some kind of pity party you're all feeling guilty because you forgot my birthday!" She says running out the front door.

Without thinking I run after her I will not lose Tomoyo again you can bet on that.

I see her sitting on that same bench she sat on when I told her about my father and mother in the rain that one day. I sat down next to her she doesn't even look at me instead she just sits there crying.

"I'm...sorry."I finally say.

"W...What if sorry isn't good enough Kanou what then?!" She says and she's right sorry isn't good enough.

"You're right but you know what Tomoyo!" I say forcefully.

"What?" she says while wiping her eyes and sniffling.

"I may have forgotten your birthday but I never forgot how important you are to me! I never forgot everything you done for me! Most importantly I never forgot how much I love you Tomoyo!" I quickly bite my tongue realizing what I just said.

I hope she didn't hear that last part I can feel my cheeks going red.

*** Tomoyo***P.O.V

 _I love you_ were the words that buzzed through my head over and over again.

"Y...You love me?" I ask nervously to see what he was about to say.

 **Authors Note**  
 **Hey what did you think of this chapter? Just in case you are confused on the characters read the bottom of this.**

 **Music Club Characters**

 **Mizuki** \- Tomoyo's friend in the music club - Leader of the Music Club - long pink ponytail blue eyes - tomboy

 **Genji -** Drummer - Airhead -Prankster - Curly blond hair and brown eyes

 **Eito -** Blue spiky hair - Brown eyes - Guitarist -In love with Tomoyo

 **General Character (You should be familiar with these characters so I'm not putting descriptions)**

 **Tomoyo**

 **Misaki**

 **Takumi**

 **Kanou**

 **Yukimura**

 **Other Characters**

 **Yuichi - Brown hair and eyes -Crazy stalker- seriously loves Tomoyo -Got arrested.**


	17. Chapter 16: Megumi Wants Kanou

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

"Y...You love me?"I asked nervous on what he was about to say.

"Yeah I mean I love being friends with you." He says his cheeks were red.

My heart instantly dropped I thought he was about to tell me he loved me. Maybe I was reading to deeply into it well at least we're friends.

"I forgive you Kanou but tell the truth next time if you forgot my birthday." I say looking at his violet eyes.

He nods his head and smiles and for some reason I lay my head on his shoulder as we sat there.

To my surprise he didn't move away so we just stayed like that.

On Monday was the same routine I went to school like normal and sat in my regular seat which was next to Kanou again because we got new seats.

Even though Kanou said he loves being friends with me I still can't get the I love you out of my head.

"OK class calm down I have a very important announcement!" The teacher says.

"We have a new student joining us today. Her name is Megumi and I want you to make her feel welcome." She continued.

The class stayed silent no one said anything until a small girl walked in. She was absolutely stunning gasps were heard all around the room.

She had medium length golden blond hair and green eyes were the shade of four leaf clovers. She seemed to sparkle in the room and every guy looked her way except Kanou who was looking at out the window.

There was another empty seat on the other side of Kanou so Megumi decided to sit there.

"Hi I'm Megumi!" She says to Kanou.

"H...Hi." Kanou says that's so low you can hardly hear him. Megumi smiles brightly at Kanou.

"You sure are shy aren't you?" She says to Kanou but Kanou doesn't respond he doesn't even look at her at all.

Megumi looks over at me and gives me this mean glare. I turn away what's up her butt this morning. I notice Kanou looks at me once and when I look back he quickly looks away.

Did I do something wrong? Megumi makes a Hmph sound with a mean smirk and flips her hair. How dare she do that hair whip thing to me?!

When class is over I was going to ask Kanou if he would like to hang out with me and Yukimura today after school and do a fun study group. I know it sounds lame but in our study groups we get to eat junk food and make jokes all while studying for classes.

When I finally spot Kanou I run up to him.

"Hey Kanou do y-" I am cut off when Megumi shows up.

"Kanou was just showing me around the school i'm sure he could get back with you later." Megumi says locking her arm around Kanou's.

I stare at their arms tied with Kanou's and try to mentally burn a hole right through Megumi's dare she come to this school and think she can just squeeze her way into Kanou's life like that? Ok now I sound like a jealous girlfriend or something.

Before I can stop her she is already dragging Kanou away. I'm really starting not to like this new girl. I go to my classes like normal and I never once got to talk to Kanou.

Megumi kept hogging all of his attention and pretended to be lunch time finally came around I thought I might finally have a chance to talk to Kanou.

I run as fast as I can over to Kanou but Megumi beats me to it.

"Since I still don't know many people here Kanou has agreed to sit with me at lunch." She says.

I look over at Kanou and he looks at me.

"Is that true Kanou?" I ask.

Before he could say something Megumi pushes him along. Ugh I can't stand this girl can't a guy talk for himself without you shoving him around.

I decided to head into the girls bathroom before lunch. I was just so frustrated! How can I talk to Kanou when she clinging on to him all the time!

When our final class rolled around I was happy because me and Kanou sat next to each other again and Megumi sits way in the back.

This could be my only chance to talk to him alone.

"OK class no talking while I'm trying to teach!" The teacher scolds us the he begins writing on the board.

I don't think I should risk talking to him now so I rip off a corner of my paper and begin to write a note.

 _Study group after school?_

 _Yes No_

I then pass the note to Kanou and he surprisingly picks it up right away and reads it.

He then takes out a pencil and checks off his answer. Megumi raises her hand to sharpen a pencil.

I have a feeling she is up to something and I really don't like it. When Kanou was about to pass the note back Megumi is going back to her seat and grabs it out of his hand before he got a chance to pass ot back.

I give her a mean glare and she whips her hair on the way to her seat I see as she reads it. I can tell she is erasing something in my note.

At the end of class Megumi comes up to me.

"Try not to pass notes during class its rude." She says before leaving.

I open the note and see that she erased my yes and no and wrote something else instead.

 _Study group after school?_

Kanou and I would looooveee to be in a _study group with you._

This girl I swear is annoying when will she quit. Everything was going perfectly between me and Kanou before she came along!

After school Megumi(UGH) Kanou and Yukimura were all waiting outside for me.

"So where should we have our study group!" Megumi says cheery like.

No one says anything I guess I am not the only one who think she is annoying as heck.

"Well since you guys are all shy I guess we will do it at my house." She says with still no one replying.

I guess she got the message because on the whole way to her house she didn't say a word but she still was clinging onto Kanou.

I tried my best to not burn a hole right through her little blond locks.

When we get to Megumi's house I am amazed it's like a big mansion or even bigger. We walk into this huge room with marble stairs.

"You guys can take off your shoes here." Megumi says and we all take off our shoes.

We all follow Megumi upstairs into her room. It was all pink and her bed look like this big puffy cloud. We all sat around this white fluffy table.

All of us take out our studying tools.

"Would you guys go get some sodas from downstairs for us." Megumi said referring to Kanou and Yukimura.

Yukimura and Kanou get up and walk downstairs. This just got pretty awkward. I am now sitting in a room face to face with my rival.

She looks up at me with her bright green eyes.

"Oh sweety...you will never win Kanou that way." Megumi says in a snobby tone giggling a little.

"What do you mean?" I ask trying my best to hold back from punching her.

"Oh don't play dumb it's written all over your face. Do you need me to act it out for you?" She says talking to me like I'm a dumb person.

"What makes you so sure he likes you?! With all that confidence you been speaking I'd say you think you got this in a bag." I say back.

"Well not that it's really any of your business but I plan on confessing to him tomorrow." She says looking at her nails now.

I stare at her in shock I wouldn't be surprised if he said yes to Megumi's confession judging on how much time they spend together.

"Ha I knew you be speechless because well... you know I'm right a girl like you doesn't have a chance against a girl like me. Just stop chasing after him when you know you can't win." she says.

Ouch OK that one really hurt. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. I wasn't going to cry I wasn't going to cry!

Right when Kanou and Yukimura comes in I burst into tears. Kanou looks at me concerned as well as Yukimura.

"What happened!" Yukimura asks.

"What did you say Megumi!" I heard Kanou yell I never heard him yell in that tone before.

"I...I need to go." I say getting ready to walk out the door but I feel someone tug at my sleeve.

I turn around and see Kanou holding my sleeve to stop me from leaving his head is hung low so I can't see his face.

"W...What's wrong Tomoyo?" Kanou says but he does the unthinkable. He then brings his head back up where he is looking deeply into my eyes still holding my sleeve. I can finally see his cheeks are red.

I on the other hand did the worst thing I could of ever done.

"L...Let go of me!" I say forcing my sleeve out of his hand finally making downstairs out to the door.

I just didn't think I had a chance maybe because part of me believes Megumi is right about him not liking me but maybe another part of me is just too afraid to find out the truth.

The next day only Yukimura and I walked to school Kanou never showed up.

"You know Kanou's been spending so much time with that Megumi girl do you think he likes her?" Yukimura asks.

This question catches me by surprise but it also makes me sink a little. Even Yukimura thinks they like each other.

"I don't really know." I say truthfully.

"Oh." Yukimura says.

When we make it to school I can see Megumi is already clinging onto Kanou but this time he looks kind of annoyed.

Classes went by a like a breeze I couldn't concentrate because of the fact Megumi would not leave Kanou alone.

At the end of the day just as I was walking home I noticed Kanou and Megumi were in a room with the door closed.

Megumi's face is all red so I knew this must be her confession. I wanted to intervene but a part of me told me to just stick around and watch.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but as soon as I seen Kanou smile I knew it was over. Instead of sticking around I left.

That's it Kanou and I just aren't meant to be together.

Maybe we were never meant to be it's just better this way.

Goodbye my sweet sweet Kanou.

 **Authors Note**

 **Sorry for the super long update waiting time but what do you think of Megumi?**

 **#Annoying #Worthy opponent or #IDKyet**


	18. Chapter 17: Explanations

***Kanou***P.O.V

At the end of the day Megumi runs up to me. I still haven't gotten a chance to talk to Tomoyo all day why can't she just leave me alone for a minute?

Don't get me wrong Megumi is cute and all but nothing compared to how cute Tomoyo is. She has this golden orange hair and chocolate brown eyes that make my heart melt. OK now I probably sound like some cheesy romance Manga.(Not that I actually read cheesy romance Manga anyway)

"Hey Kanou I have something very important to share with you can we please go somewhere private please." She says snapping me out of my thoughts.

Somehow this whole private room thing is scaring me. She then grabs my wrist and leads me to an empty classroom.

We just stared at each other in silence. She then looks down where I can't see her eyes her cheeks turn red.

"I...I like you! She says almost proudly.

I just stared at her in shock my cheeks began to turn red. Why do I have to blush so easily. I take a long look at Megumi she had beautiful golden blond hair and her rosy cheeks are a soft bright red.

She looks flawless even blushing...but i'm not looking for perfect. I am actually looking for imperfection. Tomoyo may not be the flawless Megumi but I love her anyway.

I love Tomoyo for her flaws and perfection. Heck I wouldn't even care if she had all flaws I would still want to be by her side.

Tomoyo to me is perfect.

"I'm sorry but I cannot accept your feelings." I say surprisingly without stuttering.

"I see..." She responds clearly disappointed she finally looks up at me and her cheeks are red.

"Thank you for your confession even though I may not accept your feelings I am still happy from it." I respond smiling.

I then focus behind Megumi on the door and I see Tomoyo who seems to be running away. Did she see the whole confession?Or a better question did she get the wrong idea?

"It's Tomoyo isn't it?" Megumi says now realizing what I was looking at. Without meaning to I say yes but shyly.

"To be completely honest I don't see what makes her so special but go after her." She says.

"Wha-"

"I said go!" She says pointing to the door.

I run out the door as quickly as I can. I need to explain to Tomoyo what really happened!

***Megumi***P.O.V

Kanou rushes out the door after Tomoyo. This is the first time I ever lost. Wow does it stink but at least I feel better he's going after someone he truly loves.

I make a smile at the thought.

"Go get her Kanou." I cheer in a low voice.

***Kanou***P.O.V

I run as fast as I can!

"Tomoyo!" I yell after her.

Wow I have really changed never in my life have I ever thought I'd be chasing a girl. To think I used to be afraid of girls and never talked to one.

Tomoyo finally turns around. I couldn't see her eyes because she hung her head low.

"Tomoyo what you I saw-"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine I'm simply just going home," She said grinning I can clearly see it is a forced smile.

"I'll see you around Kanou." She says before running off.

Something tells me she more upset then she chooses to show.

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

I try my hardest not to cry my heart felt like it was breaking in a million pieces. If Kanou didn't like Megumi why would he smile during the confession.

I was wrong to ever think that I honestly had a chance. Megumi is perfect and way out of my league.

As I'm walking I hear a voice calling my name. It couldn't be Kanou's because this voice sounding like a female's.

I turn around to see Megumi running up to me. What does she want hasn't she already won? What , does she wanna make sure to rub it in my face now?

"What is the matter with you why didn't let Kanou explain?!" She says clearly angry. Shouldn't I be the one upset?

"What is there to explain anyway you already took enough away from me?!" I accidentally yell really loud back.

"Are you serious stop playing these childish games! Look I know you like Kanou and he-" She stops like she was going to say something she wasn't suppose to.

"Look the point is I lost okay?!" She finally says is a firm voice.

"Wh-"

"Do you want me to say it again?! Heck you want me to scream it out for ya?! I GOT REJECTED BY KANOU SOTAROU! There are you happy now?" She yells tears streaming down her eyes. There is a long silent pause.

"S..So just hear him out okay? He's trying to talk to you d..don't keep pushing him away!" She says tears pouring out like a waterfall.

I don't know what to say at first. I then say something that I don't think I would of ever had courage to say if it wasn't for this.

"Did you actually like Kanou?" I say.

"No." She responds without a hint of rage fills me like how fire spreads rapidly.

"I know you probably hate me but the truth is he was the only guy that didn't look my way when I first came in your class. Every guy was in ahh except him. I know I am a selfish person and I am truly sorry, I thought if I hung out with him he would finally look at me but I realized you can try your hardest to try and make someone fall for you..." She says pausing for a little bit.

"But no matter how hard your effort is it sometimes isn't enough to make their heart feel something it won't as well as I can't make my heart fall for him either." She says.

I wanted to scream,yell,punch,kick,pull her hair but for some reason I just stood there calmly and asked one more question hesitant at the answer.

"Why? Why lead people on that way?" I say.

"The truth is when I was in middle school I was fat and had lots of ache...yeah I know hard to believe right? But anyway I was teased and bullied a lot. I had no friends at all and no one wanted to be near me. They said I was some type of virus like a disease. That if someone comes near me they would catch it. At that time I thought it was like a normal game of tag and I was it. Only thing is I finally realized I was "it" all the time. I guess what really made me realize this game wasn't a game was when I confessed to my first love, who rejected me because..." Megumi stops talking and starts sobbing loudly and then continues.

" He rejected me because he said I wasn't a girl I was just a virus, a disease, a germ. Nothing more than something everyone doesn't want to have or be near. He said sorry I just don't date germy diseases. I remember going home to my mom and crying as I told her what happened. I asked her why didn't they like me and stuff like what did I do wrong and she said "Well honey that's because you have something inside you that they wish they had. I couldn't help but smile at that thought. I knew from that day forward I would work hard and become the flawless Megumi I am today." She says wiping her tears and smiling.

I smile back Megumi may have been a pain but I at least I can see her point of view.

"So...So now you know the truth and all I want you to do is one thing one thing! Go find him let him explain himself don't wait until it's too late!" She says and as quick as I flash I run in the school.

Oh please please please please don't let it be too late. Just as I am running through the halls losing hope a dash of relief fills my face with joy.

I then made my way to the courtyard reluef begins to fill my face as I look towards the bench.

There Kanou is sitting all alone the bench. I walk over to him and he looks up at me. When he sees it's me he smiles a cute smile with his serious violet eyes and nice silky dark blue hair.

"H...Hi." He says as I sit down.

"Hi." I respond.

And for the first time I smile back and this time I am never planning on ever running away again.

 **Authors Note**

 **So what do you think of Megumi now that you know her background? I wanted to end this chapter on a happy note instead of a cliffhanger because I felt like this story needed a couple of those. The next chapter is gonna be a fun one I can tell you that right now.**  
 **See ya in the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 18: Day at the Beach

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

It's finally summer vacation everything turned back to normal since the whole Megumi and Kanou mix up. I even managed to become somewhat friends with Megumi. Don't get the wrong idea though she is still annoying as always.

Before summer break Megumi invited Kanou,Yukimura,Misaki,Takumi, Mizuki and I all to the beach before we part ways for the rest of our summer.

I agreed of course how could I reject such an offer to a private beach. Who wouldn't wanna go?

I begin to pack up my things from my locker to take home for the summer. Megumi suddenly walks over to me.

"I can't wait until you come to my beach house I have perfect news to tell you when you get there." Megumi says with her gleaming green eyes.

"Ehh...really." I reply at that moment I just thought about something. How exactly am I suppose to get to the beach house?My dad left because he got in some trouble and wants to make sure I don't get involved. So that's out of the picture.

"Yeah...hey is everything alright if you think i'm gonna try to steal Kanou away from you again then your wrong." She says with sensire eyes.

"No it's not that at all..." I say with my voice trailing off.

She then stops and scans my face expression for a second which I find really awkward. I then have to break the silence by asking what is it she wanted to say.

"Well I may have recently became your friend but judging by the look you just gave me i'd say that you have no way of getting to my beach house do you?" Megumi says.

I sigh am I really that easy to read?

"Yes you are really easy to read." she says.

"Ugh now you're just bragging." I say. She then laughs a little.

"Don't worry Tomoyo I arranged a flight for all of you to fly to the beach house together." Megumi says reassuring me with a smile. She then reaches in her bag and hand my a piece of paper.

I then pick it up and see it's a plane ticket. A smile immediately glides across my face.

"Megumi thank you!" I say hugging her tightly. She hugs me back.

"What can I say I'd do anything for someone precious to me." She says releasing me and smiling.

"I got to go now see you tomorrow Tomoyo!" Megumi says waving to me before leaving.

"See ya Mrs. Annoying!" I say waving. I forgot to mention that we came up with once and a while nicknames mine happens to be for some reason.

At that moment I turn around and see Kanou he just stares without saying a word to me. It feels like forever since I stared him straight in the face like this.

It finally takes every streak of courage within me to say this I know there is no way I will be able to say it again.

"Kanou have a great summer i'm looking foward to seeing you a Megumi's beach house." I say before running out the school.

I didn't look back to see his face no correction I couldn't look back how could I say say something so embarrassing! Somehow I can't help but feel as if he was smiling at what I said but maybe it's just my imagination.

When I finally make it home I can't help but sink to my knees and take a deep breath. I'm really am stupid how can I say something to Kanou so carelessly.

Another part of me is really anxious for tomorrow to come I get to see all my friends one last time before I don't see them all summer.

I finally get up and sit on the couch and turn on the TV.

 **Breaking News a new report shows a plane heading for America has crashed, here's Lee Yui with the rest of the story.**

I turn off the TV suddenly I was feeling very sleepy for some reason but I have no idea why. I lay and fall soundly asleep on the couch.

I wake up and it's 4 in the morning I stretch and notice I have 2 missed calls from Misaki. I call her back even though I doubt she would answer her phone this early in the morning.

Right away Misaki loud yelling voice fills my ears.

"HEY WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU OUR FLIGHT LEAVES IN 2 HOURS!"

I totally forgot our flight leaves at 6am! I must of over slept I didn't get a chance to pack!

"Ok i'm on my way text me the directions bye." I hang up and begin to hurry up and pack everything I needed for the trip. Right when I was about to leave I just remembered I almost forgot my underwear.

How embarrassing that would of been if I forgot that.

I then look at the directions to get to the airport by now it was 5:01am. I had to hurry up if I wanted to make it to the airport on time.

I begin to run but as I'm running I notice I passed the same building twice. Oh great I'm lost.

At the right time my phone starts ringing and I see it's Misaki. I answer it.

"Tomoyo hurry up everyone is waiting on you to get here."

"I know well thing is...I'm well I got lost finding my way to the airport. I'm sorry i'm making everyone late but I don't have any idea where I am.I seem to be by some old park next to some office building."

"Huh...Hold on stay where you are I'll send someone to come get you." Misaki say obviouly sighing.

"Misa-" She hangs up before I could finish talking. I start walking until I find a nearby park bench to sit at where I wait.

About 10 minutes later I see the person Misaki sent to come and get me. Kanou stands there staring at me with his violet eyes.

I blush remembering when I said i'm looking foward to seeing him at Megumi's beach house.

"L...Lets go Tomoyo." He says.

Yeah I say and we both start walking together without saying a word to eachother.

"Hey...Tomoyo?" Kanou says breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for saying...that thing back at the school, you k...know how you said you're looking foward to the beach house with me..." He says as we walk.

"It made me happy." He adds without a stutter.I feel my cheeks begin to heat up I hope he doesn't notice. By 5:45am we finally made it to the airport.

"There you guys are now hurry up we have to go!" Misaki says directing us the way to go.

When I board the plane I look to see if he was sitting next to anyone. Yukimura was sitting next to Kanou which is a bummer because I was really hoping I would be able to sit next to him.

The only seat open was next to some old man so I sat down in that seat.. What was even worse about this seat was the fact that there was a little girl no more than five years old that kept kicking my seat.

I then turn around and ask the girl politely to stop kicking the back of my seat.

"No I can do what I want ugly!" She says sticking out her tongue.

"Why you little wait...Ugly?" I say getting pretty annoyed.

"Yeah you heard me right ugly!" She says sticking her tongue out again. She then kicks my seat even harder.

This was going to be a long plane ride.

When we finally made it to the beach house we all stand in awe at the beautiful decorated would of thought Megumi had her own private beach house.

As we keep walking I run into someone.

"Ouch watch where you are going!" The person says.

"I'm sorry I didn't-" I stopped talking when I realized that the person I ran into the same girl that was kicking my seat.

"Hey what are you doing here!" I demand.

"I can ask you the same thing ugly!" She retorted in a snobby tone.

"Well if you must know I happen to be visiting my friends private beach home." I replyed which makes her laugh really hard upseting me more.

"Ha Ha...what idiot told you that this was a _private_ beach. I mean the houses are _private_ but not this beach. You sure are an idiot for trusting that person ugly." She snickered before walking off.

I swear when I find Megumi I'm gonna...speak of the devil here she comes walking up to us now.

"Hello my fellow subjects." She said spreading her arms like she's a goddess or something.

"Don't hey us you told all of us this was a private beach!" I say before anyone else could speak.

"Oh yeah about that...as you can see this isn't exactly a private beach it's more like a public one. If I told you that I bet none of you would of came now would you?" She says.

"Well yeah that's true but..." Misaki says before I could respond.

"Well we're here now might as well make the most of it." Mizuki adds.

"Look on the bright side guys I said there would be a prize for you when you come. Now come to my beach house and get settled in so I can tell you that surprise." Megumi says.

We all begin walking to her massive decorated beach house...no surprise there. When we all get inside we immediately place all our bags down.

"You guys are probably exhausted from the long flight come and sit down and i'll prepare some tea." Megumi says as we all sit around the table.

I just noticed that the whole trip on the plane me and Kanou haven't spoken one word to each other. I look over at him he seems to be deep in thought.

I guess I just wish...well I wish we could spend more time together alone. I don't see how that can be possible considering we are not dating.

"So..." Misaki says trying desperately to break this awkward silence. By that time Megumi returns with the tea which is actually disgusting but I don't say that out loud.

"So as you know I invited you all here because this is our last time together until we part for the summer but tommorrow my surprise is...my birthday. Since I know it takes a long flight to get here I thought i'd invite you a day early so we can hang out before my actually B-day tomorrow." She says.

"That sounds like a surprise more for you." I say.

"T...Tomoyo don't be so rude to Megumi..." Kanou says. I look at him shocked why is he defending Megumi I thought she said that there was nothing going on between them? Kanou thought I was rude? I'm making a bad impression on him.

When he notices I'm staring at him he looks away. What's going on Kanou looked away from me before but never like this something was odd this time.

"It's alright Kanou we are always like this towards one another but anyway how about we change into our swimsuits and head to the beach!"

After that everyone is rushing to their bag. I run over to my bag when I notice something strange. I didn't pack a swimsuit! I was too worried about forgetting underwear that I didn't even think twice about a swimsuit!

What kind of idiot leaves to a beach for two days and doesn't even pack a swimsuit!

I tap Megumi on the shoulder.

"Umm Megumi...?" I whisper.

"Yeah?"

"I forgot my swimsuit." I say embarrassed.

"WHA-" I cover her mouth with my hand to stop her from bringing attention to us. She then takes a deep breath and directs me to her room for the time being.

"Here you can have this I was going to wear it last summer but I seemed to have grown out of it. You could probably fit this though." She says handing me a pink sparkly bikini from her closet.

"Umm do you have any one piece swimsuits I don't feel comfortable wearing this one." I say truthfully.

"Well I do but they are all too big for you." She says. I sighed the last thing I need is for Kanou to see me in a bikini then again maybe it would't be so bad.

"Hey Megumi the rest of us are going to head to the beach now you guys can come and meet us there!" Misaki yells from the living room.

Me and Megumi exchange glances when everyone is gone. I'm pretty sure she knows what i'm thinking.

"You're not afraid to wear a bikini in front of Kanou are you?" She asks.

I really am an open book aren't I?

"Y..Yes but you should understand." I say.

"I understand but don't you think Kanou is feeling just embarrassed as you are after all guys only wear swimming trunks no shirts.

I totally forgot about that.

"Besides Tomoyo you look hot Kanou is bound to fall for you." She adds.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." She says reassuring me with a smile. Now lets go meet the others at the beach. I nod my head in agreement.

The beach is packed everyone is running around relaxing or swimming. There are also some dudes playing beach vollyball.

I walk over to Misaki, Takumi and the rest of the gang. I take a glimps at Kanou with no shirt on and he looks at me. We both look away right away.

Who knew that I'd have such a hard time even looking him in the eyes when he has no shirt on.

"Come on Tomoyo let's swim!" Misaki says and I run in the water.

***Kanou***P.O.V

I see everyone in the water splashing and having fun. I on the otherhand wanted to stay and relax on this beach chair. A few minutes later I notice Yukimura coming up to me.

He sits down at the beach chair next to mine.

"Hey Kanou why don't you join the rest of the gang?" He asks.

"No thank you." I respond.

"Does it have anything to do with Tomoyo and well her outfit prehaps?"

"N...No." I say I can feel my cheeks heating up. I look over at Tomoyo in her pink swimsuit. Maybe Yukimura is a little right but only a little.

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

"I'm going to go take a break and get something to drink guys okay?" I say to Misaki and Takumi who are splashing each other still.

"Ok-hey pres stop splashing me already." Takumi says jokingly but she doesn't stop.

I get out the water when I see Megumi running up to me.

"Hey Tomoyo I need your help!" Megumi yells.

"With what?"

Well I was watching the dudes who are playing volleyball and well there's this guy I think is really cute. I look over at the volleyball game.

"Which guy is it?" I ask.

"The guy with the red hair."

I look over again and see a guy with red hair and green eyes. He is pretty cute and good at volleyball as far as I can see. I only have eyes for Kanou though.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I want you to tell him that umm...I'm very fond of him." She says.

"Fond?" I say raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes yes now go they're leaving!" She says shoving me foward.

I bump into the guy with the red hair and green eyes.

"Umm...Hi I'm Tomoyo and my friend Megumi over there is very fond of you." I say pointing to Megumi.

He looks over at Megumi then back at me.

"She's cute but you are way cuter. I rather date you." He says. Ugh this guy is a jerk.

"I'm not sure you get what i'm sa-" I'm cut off when he starts speaking.

"No i'm not sure you get what i'm saying he says he then grabs my wrist to the point where it hurt.

"Ow...y...your hurting me." I say but he doesn't let go.

"I'm afraid I can't do that unless you go out with me..." He says.

"No." I say he still doesn't let go of my wrist.

"Oh come on-" Suddenly he stops talking when some one grabs his other arm and twists it. I can now see it's Kanou that twisted the guys arm.

"If a lady says leave he alone then maybe you should be a gentlemen and listen." Kanou says he has this serious look in his eyes almost like a cold stare.

Kanou lets the guys arm go and the guy rubs his arm.

"Man what's your problem I was only joking around." The guy says before walking off.

Kanou takes one long look at me before saying something.

"P...Please be more c..careful okay Tomoyo?" He says.

"Okay." I say now embarassed.

"Now come on Megumi and the others are probably looking for us." He says and we walk across the beach together.

I am greeted by Megumi when we both make it back to the gang.

"So...how did it go?" Megumi asks.

"Terrible he's a jerk you can do better." I answer truthfully.

"What are you saying you hardly even know him!" Megumi says.

I don't think I can tell Megumi what really happen it might really hurt her.

"I know enough okay?" I say.

"No you just don't want me to be happy! I don't wanna be alone all my life! I deserve someone too not just you Tomoyo! It's my turn!" She yells bringing some attention.

"Lower your voice Megumi, why are you getting so upset about this?" I say.

"I'm upset because I finally find a guy I like and you say I should find someone else you never even answered the question of what exactly happened I deserve to know!"

"No Megumi trust me this is for your own good it's best if you don't know."

"Since when did you decide what's best for me?!" Megumi yells back.

"Since I became your friend!" I say starting to get really angry.

"Well my mistake then! I never should of asked for your help! You clearly know nothing about me or my crush!"

"Well I know more than you all you know how to do is be bossy and know everything!" I reply.

"Ugh!" She yells running away towards her beach house. I can clearly see she's crying which is starting to make me feel bad. What would of happened if I just told her the truth?

I turn around and shock fills my face. Behind me stood Kanou with no expression on his face at is no way I can face anyone right now.

I'm going for a swim I yell out and I run towards the water.

Everything about this trip has been a disaster so far. I was about to cry when I felt something in the water against my skin.

I seen it was a brief case and for some reason I felt the urge to open it. When I open it I see inside is a picture of me my dad and mom. Weird what is a picture of my family doing out in the ocean?

I look through more stuff and find files and money. It doesn't take me long to realize that this is my dad's brief case but what is it doing all the way out here he's suppose to be on a plane.

Not long as I swam further and further out I found a piece of some type of machine. Swimming further and further out I see a bunch of pieces of this so called machine.

Then it hits me the worst possible thing I could of imagined! What if yesterday when I turned on the news...

 **Flashback**

 **Breaking News a news report shows a plane heading for America has crashed, here's Lee Yui with the rest of the story.**

The plane that crashed on the news yesterday could my dad possibly been on this plane? If so that would mean that he's...he's dead! He died in that plane crash

Tears stream down my eyes just thinking about that thought. Is he dead?Suddently it starts pouring rain the life guards tells everyone to get out of the water because a huge storm is coming.

I turn around when suddently a gust of wind blows my family picture out my hand farther in the ocean. I don't know why but something pulls me and tells me I need that picture no that I have to have that picture.

I turn around and swim deeper in the sea. By now life guards are yelling at me and telling me I need to come back to the beach but I don't listen.

The waves are rising higher and higher but that doesn't stop me from swimming towards the 's getting harder and harder for me to push forward without getting a load of water in my mouth.

It was like I was breathing water. I keep on swimming.

Everything begins to grow quiet the only voice I hear is one yelling my name.

"TOMOYO!" The voice yells.

A wave taller than a building comes crashing down on me. At that point I knew I was going to drown and probably die.

"TOMOYO!" I hear the voice yell once more.

Kanou...

but it was too late I was already sinking towards the bottom and I can see my family picture floating above me where I can see.


	20. Chapter 181: Frenemies

**(Note that this chapter is a special which basically is part of the story but you don't have to read it to understand the next chapter it's just like a little add on chapter. Like when you read manga how they have specials and the next chapter goes back to the main plot yeah you get the idea so you don't necessary have to read this chapter. This chapter is basically how Megumi and Tomoyo became friends before going to the beach.)**

3 days ago before private beach...

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

I was on my way to my next class when a note falls out of one of my books. I open it up and see it's note from Mizuki. I can just imagine her pink pontail bobbing in my mind right of which I haven't been to the music club since that whole Eito Incident.

I began to read the note to see what it says...

 _Meet me in the music room after school._

 _From Mizuki_

I read.

I then folded up the note and stuffed it in my books. I wonder what it was that Mizuki wanted?

After school I went straight to the music room I never had Mizuki contact me through a note or actually at all, it's usually me contacting her. This must be extra important.

When I slide the music door open I noticed Megumi sitting down at the plays beautifully why couldn't her personality be the same?

I still can't forgive her for what she did to Kanou. What she did was just plain wrong why should I forgive he? Sure she has her bad past and all but there is no way I could ever be friends with a girl like her.

When Megumi notices me, right away she stops playing.

"What are you looking at?" Megumi asks with a mean look.

"You and what are you doing here anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Not that it's any of your concern or buisness, I got a note from Mizuki telling me to meet her here." She says.

"Wait...You too?" I say raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean you too...hey wait a minute don't tell me she sent you a note too?" Megumi says her voice clearly sounding irritated by me.

"Bingo." I say smirking just to annoy her.

"Ugh out of all the people I could have ended up stuck with it had to be you. Even Yukimura would be better than you."

"Hey still right here." I retorted.

Before Megumi can say anything else Mizuki walks in with her long pink ponytail.

"If i've known you were inviting Tomoyo I wouldn't have came." Megumi complains.

Mizuki doesn't speak at all instead she hesitates before speaking.

"I called you both because I need help with cleaning the music room. If you guys really don't want to work together you can go if you want." She says with a hint of disapointment.

Me and Megumi exchange glances. I can tell we are thinking the same thing. If she loves Mizuki as much as I love her as a friend then she would be willing to sacrifice working with her enemy a.k.a me.

"Huh seems like I have no choice," Megumi says while shrugging "Now where are the brooms?"

"In that closet." Mizuki replied pointing to the small door all the way across the room. Megumi and I begin to head over to the closet.

We look through everything but we can't seem to find brooms anywhere.

"Hey Mizuki are you sure the broom are-" I am interupted when I hear the sound of a door closing. We both turn around and notice the closet door shuts.

Megumi hurries up and tries to open the door but she can't open it.

"I...It's not opening!" Megumi cries.

"Megumi stop joking around and open the door." I say getting annoyed at her whining. I then try to get the door open but the handle will not open. I try to kick it down but my foot ends up getting hurt instead.

"Mizuki, help the door! Mizuki! Help Us!" We both yell at the same time.

Mizuki's looks through the small window on the other side of the closet door. We both rush up to the window.

"Mizuki you have to let us out the door's stuck!" Megumi yells. The only thing about Mizuki that I'm not fond of is the fact she is so laid back and relaxed at times. She also tends to space out a lot too.

"I'm not letting you guys out until you learn to get along. You guys have more incommon then you even realize.

"Great now I'm stuck with you and what's worse is I can't stand cramped places." Megumi whined. I wasn't sure how much more she could take of this.

"Megumi do me a favor and shut up for a second! It's hard to consentrate with all the noise you are making." I say getting more and more annoyed.

"I can't help it...I...I really am afraid of cramped spaces. Ever since I was little I could never stand them. So please Tomoyo...please find a way out soon."

I look in Megumi's eyes I really don't think she is lying about this. The only thing I can see in them were the spirit of fear.

"Ok calm down Megumi take some deep breathes. Any time you feel like freaking out just remember i'm in here with you ok?" I say in a calming tone.

"Thank you Tomoyo." Megumi says which surprises me greatly considering the fact she is annoying and bossy and well you get the idea.

"What was that?" I say feeling like teasing her some more.

"I said thank you ok! Now give me a break already and lets figure out a way to get out of here!" Megumi says obviously annoyed.

Me and Megumi begin to look around to see if there was a way for us to get out.

"Look Tomoyo there's a window over there!" Megumi says pointing to an old dusty window. I get up and tell Megumi to stay there she still looked shooken up. I see that the window actually leads to the outside but it seems to be locked.

"The window's locked got anymore ideas?" I asked Megumi raising an eyebrow.

"No, but hurry I don't know how much more of this I can take!"

I start looking around Megumi is breathing heavily. She seems to be having a panick attack. I may not like Megumi very much but I care about her enough to know we have to get out of here we just have to.

I frantically look around. I finally spot a small door on the ceiling and a ladder but the ladder is missing a lot of steps so we probably can't use it.

"Hey Megumi climb on my shoulders so I can hoist you up to that door on the ceiling." I say pointing to the ceiling.

She then shakily walks over to me and I give her a boost with my I noticed we've been in the same position for almost two minutes I asked her what was going on.

"The door won't budge I think it's locked." She says.

I then hoist Megumi down and she begins to panack again.

"N...Now what! We're stuck in here! How will we ever get out of here! Tomoyo were gonna die!" She says.

"Megumi calm down Mizuki did say she would let us out if we get along lets just play a game."

"Like what?"

"The question game. I ask you a question you answer and then you ask me one and so on. At the end you have to remember as much as you can that that person said about them self. The person who gets the most correct about the other person wins." I explained.

I figured this would at least take Megumi's mind off of being in a cramped space for a while.

"Ok favorite color?" I ask Megumi.

"Green," Megumi answers softly. "Yours?"

"Green also." I say feeling awkward that we actually have something in common. "Favorite kind of music?"

"Pop." She answers her voicing sounding a bit more calmer now. "Favorite genre of Music for you?"

"Pop also..." I say with my voice trailing behind. This was starting to get really weird and awkward at the same time. "Favorite place to hang out?"

"Beach"

"Me too."

"Favorite fruit?"

"Orange."

"Me too."

"Favorite clothing item?"

"Shoes."

"Me also."

"Favorite animal?"

"Wait stop we can both see this game is going nowhere. Now I see why Mizuki said we have a lot in common than we realize. Besides for favorite animal you're probably going to say dolphin aren't you?" Megumi states.

"Bingo!" I say and we both crack up for some reason. I notice Megumi isn't panicking anymore.

"Hey Megumi see you aren't afraid of cramped spaces when you take your mind off of it." I say. She doesn't say any thing at first but I can see she's thinking.

"Yeah I guess you right. Thank you Tomoyo and I'm sorry for treating you so badly." Megumi says with sympathy in her green eyes.

"I'm sorry too." I say truthfully.

The closet door then slides open and we both turn to see Mizuki staring at us with her blue eyes and pink dangling pony tail.

"So did you guys realize how much you have in common and can become potential friends?" She asks both of us. Me and Megumi exchange glances.

"We are nothing alike!" We both say at the same time crossing our arms and turning our backs to each other like when little kids fight.

We both start cracking up.

"Yep nothing alike." We both say at the same time.

We then exchange one more glance at eachother and I can tell we are both thinking the same exact thing. Megumi grabs Mizuki's left arm and I grab her right.

We both shove Mizuki inside the closet and lock the door so she can't come out.

"We defiantly aren't alike." I say.

"Yep total opposites." Megumi adds smiling.

Maybe I can become friends with Megumi we will just have to wait and see.


	21. Chapter 19: Megumi's Party

***Kanou*** P.O.V

A storm looks like it's approching the beach, I was about to head inside when I noticed something. Where's Tomoyo? I start looking around until I spot her in the water.I could see that huge waves were headed her way but she seemed to be swimming further and further into the ocean.

I have to save her I just have too.

"Kanou what are you doing we ha-" I turn and see Megumi who stops talking in the middle of her sentence. She probably noticed Tomoyo in the water.

Suddently the storm get stronger and a massive wave is now headed in Tomoyo's path. Why doesn't she swim away from it instead of toward it. It's only then when I realize she is trying to grab some type of paper in the water.

As the huge wave gets closer and closer I start running towards the ocean.

"TOMOYO!" I yell out as I run but she keeps getting closer and closer to the wave.

I feel a tug at my arm.

"Kanou it's not safe we have to leave the beach! Come on!" Megumi says pulling me away from the ocean.

"No let go of me! Let go!" I yell managing to tug her hand from my arm. The wave comes and buries Tomoyo under the water. Part of me hopes she will float back to the top but she doesn't it's like she completely disapeared.

She's going to die at this rate! She's going to die and drown!

Before I could jump in the sea Yukimura and Takumi hold me back.I still see no sign of Tomoyo I can tell she is drowning right now.

"Stop what are you doing can't you see that Tomoyo is going to die! I have to help her! Let go of me!" I yell tears streaming down my eyes but they both don't realease me. I feel helpess as I watch Tomoyo die.

The only thing I could scream was

"TOMOYO!" one last time before being dragged away.

I'm sorry Tomoyo I failed to protect you and what's worse is I never got to tell her how I felt.

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

I wake up to a white light, am I dead? No I can't be I still have my hands and feet. The white light then turns into the sun.

"Oh great you're awake." Says an unfamiliar voice. I look and see it's a pretty good looking guy with light blond hair and brown eyes.

I try to sit up but quickly lay back down when I feel my head throb.

"Careful you hit your head pretty hard." The guy says.

"Uhh who are you?" I asked.

"Oh how rude of me I am Kaito."

"Oh well what exactly happened and where am I?"

"Relax you are still at the beach and I saved you from drowning." He states.

"Thank you for saving me but I bet my friends are worried about me." I say. I then get up but Kaito grabs my wrist.

"Wait I never did get your name?"

"Tomoyo it's Tomoyo Miyuki." I say and he lets go of my wrist.

"Well Tomoyo I believe you dropped this." He says handing me some sort of paper. I now see that it is the picture I was chasing after in the ocean.

"Thanks." I say before I walk towards Megumi's beach house. When I walk in I am Immediately surrounded by everyone.

"Tomoyo you idiot! I was worried sick about you! We all were!" Megumi says wrapping me into the tightest hug.

"I'm sorry for making you guys all worry about me." I say feeling the guilt wash all over me.

"Well it's alright as long as you're here now but do us a favor and never try that again ok?" Misaki states and I nod my head in agreement.

We then all begin a big group hug and I was in the middle. Once the group hug was over I look over at Kanou his face still showed a blank expression but I smiled at him and he does a tiny nod as in acknowledgment of my smile.

"Hey Tomoyo how did you make it out of the ocean anyway Kanou said he saw you drown from that big wave?" Yukimura asks me.

"Well funny story I got saved by this guy and he had the most golden blond hair and the lightest brown eyes. He almost seemed unreal."

"Sounds like a merman." Takumi interrupts and Misaki hits him on the head and tells him to shut up you dork stalker.

"What? I was only kidding Misaki you don't have to be so rude." Takumi adds with a little pouty face.

"Actually I guess you could describe him as a merman but I never did thank him tomorrow I need to find him and properly say thank you" I say.

"I like to hear more about this guy go ahead share share." Megumi says all excited, I swear I see gleaming stars in her eyes.

" Well he-" Before I could finish I stopped talking because I noticed Kanou walk out of the room he looks sad no upset. Is it something I said. I look at Yukimura hoping he would give me some hint but he just shakes his head.

"What did I do?" I asked Megumi.

"You really are clueless aren't you Tomoyo?" Megumi says. Great last thing I need is Megumi not giving me hints.

"I'd love to continue sitting here and explaining it to you but I gotta get everything set up for my party tomorrow." She said before swaying off.

That little brat I'd say we're more enemies than we are friends or frenemies whatever it doesn't matter. What matters is why is Kanou mad at me?

Misaki, Takumi seemed to have went somewhere else and Megumi and Yukimura are getting ready for the party tomorrow that only leaves Mizuki.

I casually slide next to her on the couch.

"Hey... Hey Mizuki you wouldn't happen to know why Kanou is mad at me would you?" I say leaning closer like I'm telling her a secret.

"No..." She responds but I clearly know that she is lying. I give Mizuki the puppy eyes and I see that it is working because she has a more sympathetic look now.

She rolls her eyes and finally explains to me exactly whats making Kanou upset.

"Look when Kanou seen you drown he didn't take it well in fact I think he took it the hardest out of all of us..."

***Mizuki***P.O.V

"No I have to go back for her can't you see that she's drowning and you won't even let me go find her! I need her let go of me! I hate all of you for this!" Kanou shouts as he tries to get free from Takumi and Yukimura.

Tears are streaming rapidly down his eyes, his now cold eyes. I never seen him act this way before it's like a brand new person trapped inside Kanou's body. I walk over to Kanou as he sinks to his knees and weeps.

I put my hand on his shoulder but he swats it away.

"Get the heck away from me! I don't need you, I don't need anyone!" He screams and I then feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Megumi signaling me to leave Kanou alone.

He really loves Tomoyo not to mention he's right there's a really high chance Tomoyo might die but some of me still feels a little bit of hope. I am then interrupted out of my thoughts when I hear a big thud.

Megumi and I rush to the room Kanou was crying in and immediately shock fills our face. The tables and chairs were all flipped over and tossed everywhere, glass was shattered on the floor.

"You idiot! What's the matter with you! Just because you're upset doesn't mean you ruin other peoples houses!" A voice says behind us and Megumi and I turn around to face without a hint of hesitation storms over to Kanou.

"Look I understand you are worried but you ca-"

"No you don't understand what if she's really dead? How can I learn to live without her! I'll just miss her so much." Kanou says and he begins to cry again.

"You idiot do you think that we don't know she can be dead? Yet we still keep on a good face because we know Tomoyo is strong maybe stronger than all of us combined. Do you really think that she would want you to sit here weeping all the time and messing up furniture!"

Kanou doesn't speak he wipes his eyes off with his sleeve and just sits there in silence before speaking again.

"N...No she wouldn't want that." Kanou finally say. Never in my life have I ever seen him do this not even for Yukimura but what do you expect when your feelings are so deep for someone.

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

"So now do you understand why Kanou is upset at you." Mizuki says to me.

"Not exactly..." I say feeling super stupid.

"Well I may not have an exact answer to why Kanou is mad but I do know this you should apologize to Kanou face to face and it should only be you two." She says before getting off the couch.

"I'm going to go help out with Megumi's party I've done all I can here." She states before walking off.

I hesitantly get up and walk to Kanou's room and knock on his door. There is no answer at first so I knock again.

"Kanou it's me...Tomoyo I know you're not the happiest with me at the moment but...thing is I need to talk to you." I say in a low calm voice. The door slowly opens and Kanou stands there with a blank expression. Without another second Kanou wraps his arms around me and puts me into a tight hug. I was surprised at first but I bury my face in his chest and hug him back, tears streamed down my face.

I missed him so much what if I died I would of never got to see Kanou ever again.

"Kanou I'm so sorry I didn't realize how much you worried about me I didn't mean for you to go through all that pain alone." I say as we hug.

"I'm...I'm sorry too Tomoyo I just missed you so much." He says now staring into my eyes. We both just sit there for what feels like hours. I know one thing I am so thankful that I'm still alive because I am enjoying this moment right now.

On the day of Megumi's birthday everything was going great except for Megumi who was freaking out all over the place.

"Are all the decorations ready? Hey where's all the party drinks? Mizuki did you get all the music set up? Wait what if the guests don't like these decorations?!" Megumi says freaking out.

"Relax Megumi everything is going to go according to plan." Yukimura says assuring her.

"But what if it doesn't though?" Megumi says staring to doubt herself again.

"It will Megumi and if it doesn't I'll have all second semester to make fun of you about it." I say giggling as I hung up more streamers.

"Tomoyo!" Misaki scolded me.

"What I was just kidding. Megumi your party is going to be perfect now do us a favor and stop worrying so much." I say.

"Yeah I guess you're right Mrs. Stupid." She says with a smirk and I roll my eyes in response. Yep this party is just going to be a great one.

By now most of the guests have arrived at the party including Megumi's parents and her friends from her old school.I was hanging out over by the kitchen eating some of the chocolates we have set out.

"Hey Tomoyo can you do me a favor and get all of Megumi's gifts from upstairs?" Mizuki asks me she seemed to be busy with putting the finishing touches on Megumi's cake.

"Sure no problem." I say heading upstairs. When I finally make it to Mizuki's and Misaki's room or guest room I should say I looked everywhere for the presents.

"Where the heck are they?" I say aloud to myself but then I see something pink and sparkly coming from under the bed. I crouch down and see a bunch of gifts.

"Bingo!" I say aloud when suddenly I hear the guest room door close I turn around but I don't see anyone there.

It must of just been my imagination or something. Before I can crouch down again and get the presents something covers my mouth like a really cold hand. Then I realized it actually is a hand. I try to scream but nothing would come out.

When I am finally released I take some breathes as well as coughing.

I turn around to see who it was and immediately shock fills my face.

"Hello again Tomoyo I missed you so much." The voice says and I cringe at every word he says.


	22. Chapter 20: Big Bad Brother

*** Tomoyo***P.O.V

"Hello again Tomoyo I missed you so much." The voice says and I cringe at every word he says.

"Y...Yuichi but I...I thought you were in jail?" I managed to say not believing who I was seeing in front of me.

"I was but I got out early for...oh what was it? Oh yeah good behavior." He says in a sinister voice.

"W...What do you want?" I say still stumbling on my words in the matter of fear.

"What I've always wanted Tomoyo...you." He says leaning closer to my face.

"You're crazy, first you pretended to be my friend then you lie to me and kidnap me! Why can't you just leave me alone!" I yell gaining courage as I spoke.

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo,Tomoyo...if it's one thing you need to know it's that when I want something I get it no matter what I have to face." He says grabbing my wrist.

Why is this happening, I can't call anyone for help Kanou and the others are probably downstairs celebrating Megumi's party by now.

Suddenly a picture of Kanou's beautiful smiling face flashes through my mind. With his sparkly violet eyes and his dark blue hair dangling slightly above them.

No I got to fight back if I don't I probably won't be seeing Kanou ever again.

I start to yell but he quickly covers my mouth. Great everything is working out the way I need it to.

The next thing I do was bite Yuichi's hand as hard as I can. As he's distracted by the pain I kick him in the balls and run down the stairs as fast as I can.

When I reach the bottom all eyes are on me like I'm a weirdo as I try to catch my breath from running.

"Tomoyo what's wrong and where are the gifts my guests brought?" Megumi asks me puzzled.

I just look at Megumi and right away tears stream down my eyes.I don't care if everyone is staring at me at the party.

"Tomoyo!" Megumi says and before she can rush over to me Kanou beats her to it.

He wraps me in the tightest hug and rubs the top of my head softly.

"Oh Kanou I was so scared Yuichi came back and tried to kidnap me again." I say between tears.

"OK guys nothing to see here everyone out!" Misaki says pushing all the guests out.

"Yuichi as in that creepy guy that tried to kidnap you the last time?" Misaki then adds when everyone leaves.

"Y..yeah." I managed to stutter out the whole time with me wrapped tightly in Kanou's grasp.

"How is that possible I thought that guy was in jail? How did the idiot even find out where we are?" Misaki questioned.

"Well..." Megumi says and we all turn to look at her. "I may or may not have sent a text to everyone at school about my party tonight." She adds looking ashamed.

"Well that explains it." Yukimura responds as we all continue to give her the this is all your fault look.

"Guys this is no time to blame Megumi. What's more important is where is Yuichi now?" Mizuki adds with her long pink ponytail bobbing. She always seems to be the smart and mature one besides Misaki.

"H..He was upstairs." I say and everyone rushes upstairs including me even though I was terrified. When we make it into Misaki and Mizuki's guest room we notice no one's there.

"He must of excaped look at that open window right there." Takumi states.

"I'm sorry for ruining your party with all this." I say look guity at Megumi. She walks over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright if anything its my fault for sending a text about my party to everyone. Plus your safety matter more to me than some dumb party I'll have plenty more in the long run. Right guys?

"Right." Everyone says in unison and they all do a big group hug around me.

What little kids we all are.

Not too long after school started back up.

Kanou, Megumi and I are all officially second years in highschool.

Misaki,Takumi,Yukimura and Mizuki are all 3rd years which means this is there last year together with us.

"I can't believe we're second years!" I say excitedly to Kanou and Yukimura as we all walk to school.

"Well I can't believe I'm a third year." Yukimura says with a smile.

Yes this is it a new year, a new start and new people. I can't wait to meet all the new first years and give them advice on starting off highschool.

When I think about my first year in highschool didn't start out too good at first but it's also the year I met Kanou which makes me happy.

I look over at him and once he notices I'm staring I quickly look away and blush.

I wonder if he's blushing too? I've finally decided that this is the year I'm planning on confessing to Kanou and telling him I love him. This is the year we take our relationship to a brand new level.

When we finally walk into school I look and see what homeroom I would be in. Me and Kanou are separated this year which make me sad but we do have other classes together.

When I make it into my homeroom a smile instantly glides along my face.

"Tomoyo!"

"Megumi!" I responded wrapping her into a tight hug.

"I didn't know you were going to be here." I say and she finally let's me go.

"Well you should of you did read everyone that was in your homeroom class right?" Megumi asks puzzled.

I don't respond she was right I was so busy worried about me and Kanou that I didn't even stop and actually look at who else is in my class.

"Oh I see what's going on here you were so busy focused on Kanou that you didn't even realize I was in your class...well I think thats-"

"Look Megumi I didn't-"

"Awesome!" Megumi adds to the end of her last sentence.

"Wait what?" I said confused on Megumi's response.

"What I mean is that's awesome you think about him that much. I mean he probably thinks of you all the time too. This is going to be the year I help you confesses to Kanou."

"W...What are you talking about and keep your voice down?" I say to Megumi because people are starting to stare.

"Oh sorry, this is the year I help you confess to Kanou." Megumi whispers.

"Yeah...whispering doesn't make it better." I say and she shrugs.

By that time a teacher walks in and tells us to take our seats.

OK class, today I have an exciting announcement there's a new student transferring here at Seka High. He's going to be joining our class so I want you to welcome him.

Not too long after a person walks in.

"Oh he's kinda cute." Megumi whispers to me.

But I think the exact opposite he's not cute no in fact he is the exact opposite of cute he's my worst nightmare besides Yuichi.

"Meet Takashi Miyuki." The teacher says as a boy with orange hair tinted a little darker than mine with shiny brown eyes.

"Now I've been meaning to ask you this but you wouldn't happened to be related to Tomoyo Miyuki in my class are you."

"As a matter of fact miss I am, hey lil' sis." Takashi says with an evil smirk.

"Hey you didn't tell me you had a cute older brother Tomoyo?" Megumi leans and whispers to me again.

"That's because he's not worth mentioning." I snap back at Megumi and she shuts up probably realizing that I'm in a really bad mood.

It's true I never mentioned my brother. When mother died my father was heart broken. Before he suddenly went on his so called business trips he met a nice lady who had a son at a coffee shop nearby.

Years later my father married her only to get divorced in the end. I think that's partly why he lied about having a job and flying around so much. He was heartbroken and I probably reminded him so much of my real mother who passed away.

So technically Takashi is my ex brother or step brother works too I guess.

Takashi is a trouble maker and I don't want to have anything to do with him so I always tried to avoid him. When my parents divorced my step brother and mom moved away to America which I was extra happy about.

Now suddenly Takashi's back? He must be up to something.

At the end of homeroom I march straight up to Takashi and confront him.

"OK buddy I know you're up to something and I want to know now so spill it." I practally scold him.

"Woah Woah...missed you too sis." He says nonchalantly which pisses me off more.

"Oh cut the crap already!" I demand grabbing his shirt collar which makes him smirk more.

"Look hold your horses sis I'm here to tell you about dad." He says and I release his shirt collar.

"I already know Takashi I don't need you to remind me that he's dead." I say with the feeling of wet tears beginning to come.

"Well if you know then I guess you understand what you have to do right?" Takashi adds.

"What I have to do what are yo-"

"Tomoyo come on you're gonna be late for class." Megumi says from a distance cutting off my sentence.

"Looks like you have someone waiting for you I'll catch you later. Oh and by the way your friend over there is hot I think I'll make my move later."

"You better not try anything Takashi! She's off limits!" I yell at him as he walks away but it doesn't seem to phase him in the slightest.

Gosh he gets on my nerves.

After school I am surprised to see Yukimura and Kanou run up to me usually I'm the one to go up to them.

"Hey Tomoyo is it true that that new boy Takashi is your brother?" Yukimura asks.

"Sadly yes." I say as I get my things out my locker.

"Wow your brothers so...so-"

"Annoying?"

"Cool." Yukimura exclaims.

"A...are you walking with us back home today?" Kanou says which surprises me a little.

Before I answer I look over Kanou's shoulder and see Takashi flirting with some girl.

"Uh sorry guys I need to keep an eye on my brother and make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid." I say.

"Well ok then see you tomorrow." Yukimura states before him and Kanou walk out.

I march straight up to Takashi and grab him by the ear.

"Let's go Takashi." I say and he squirms trying to get his ear out of my grip.

"Hey so uncool sis what's the big idea?" He says when I finally release his ear.

"The big idea is you only been at this school a day and your already flirting with ever girl you see!" I retorted.

"Yeah so it doesn't seem to bother anyone but you." He responds.

I take a breather before speaking again.

"Look how long are you planning on staying here anyway?"

"Well I have enough yen to last me about four days here."

"So I guess I'm stuck with you huh."

"Yep." He says as we walk to my house.

The next day didn't start out peaceful and you can probably figure out why.

Only five minutes into class and Takashi got in a fight with a teacher long story short he has detention for two days.

***  
At the end of the day I am greeted by Megumi.

"Tomoyo where are you going?" Megumi says.

"Um home like everybody else?" I say super confused on why she was questioning me about this.

"Don't you remember Tomoyo, you have cleaning duty today for our homeroom." Megumi adds.

"Ugh why do I have clean the roon of the teacher who gave my brother detentions." I complained.

"Well it is your turn and since when did you care about what happens to Takashi."

I turn and look away after she says that.

"I...I didn't say I cared all I'm saying is I shouldn't have to clean her room because she gives out detentions." I say crossing my arms like a little kid.

"Right well see you tomorrow." Megumi says before walking off.

As if I care about Takashi ok maybe I do a little but he is technically my brother so what do you expect?

*****Megumi***** P.O.V

As I walk out the school I spot the guy I've been looking for.

"Hey Takashi." I say and he turns around and gives off his cute smile.

"Hey Megumi was it?" He adds.

"Yeah." I say blushing

"You know I found out that your sister is in _love_." I say putting empasis on the word love.

"What with who, who is this guy that thinks he's good enough for my si-" He immediately stops talking when he realizes what he's doing.

I begin to make the biggest smirk I could ever make then I stop because smirking is totally bad for my face.

"You actually care about your sister a lot don't you?"

"N..No I just wanna make sure she's not dating some jerk or something." He says trying to deny.

"Yeah yeah keep believing that while you walk me home." I say punching him in his shoulder.

Well my work here is done. Tomoyo and Takashi may seem like they hate each other but deep inside I knew that they care very deeply for each other.

But hey isn't that how all siblings are suppose to be? I have to admit though I'm a little envious of Tomoyo, she's got a nice guy to crush on and a caring brother.

I'm feel like the only child with no one to look after me. I never showed it but deep inside I am a little lonely.

I guess I should be thanking Tomoyo though for being the first real friend I ever had.

"Hey slow poke your face is all droopy what happened in the last two minutes?" Takashi says with his most amazing smile.

Maybe just maybe Takashi can be the one-

"Hey didn't you have detention?"

"Who cares." He says and he grabs my wrist.

 _Nah_

 _*****_ Tomoyo***** P.O.V

I was finally done cleaning and decided to head home and sleep when I noticed Takashi seemed to be going somewhere.

"Hey where are you going and weren't you suppose to be at detention today?"

"I'm going to the store to buy things and last time I checked you weren't my mom." He says and I'm beginning to feel like slapping him.

"Well I may not be your mother but I am your sister and as your sister let me just say this...you are going feel the punishment tomorrow." I say in a warning tone.

"Wow what's this little sis actually cares about me?" He says putting a hand over his heart like he's touched.

"Oh shut up and leave already!" I say denying his remark.

"Whatever you say sis and by the way I heard people say there's a guy you like I was...um wondering who it was?"

I blush, how did Takashi know I like someone?Then it hit me...Megumi I am going to kill her when I see her.

"Yeah what's it to you? Are you Takashi Miyuki worried about lil' ol' me?" I say with a smirk.

"N...No grow up sis geez." He says before heading out the door.

 _What a weirdo my bro is, I guess it just runs in the family._

When I arrived at school the next day everyone was standing around me and Megumi's homeroom.

It didn't take moments for me to realize what was going on.

"Who did this I want one of you students to confess!" Our homeroom teacher yells and the principle tries to calm her down.

When I look at her classroom I see broken desks and chairs, her cabinets are all dented in, her windows are completely shattered,the teachers desk is flipped over and on her chalk board it says the words we all hate you. Did I mention there's toilet paper everywhere.

"I knew that people hated her but I didn't know they hated her that much to do that." I whispered to Megumi and she nodded her head in agreement.

I look over at Takashi he had something to do with this I just know it. The teacher gave him detention and he hated that. He also left out the house late at night.

I march over to Takashi.

"OK Mr tough guy tell me why you did this, gosh I think this is the worst thing you ever done!" I acidentally yell which causes eyes to be on us.

"Are you serious right now? You think I did this!" He yells at me.

"It wouldn't be the first time." I say and Megumi puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Tomoyo I think you should stop." She says but I just ignore her.

"I can't believe this sure we don't get along but you should know me well enough to not do something like this! Why are you always making me the bad guy in your life Tomoyo!"

"Because you are always the bad guy you ruin everything! My dad was better without your mother!" I yell but I didn't mean to it accidentally slipped out.

"Wow ok you wanna be that way...then maybe it was you, after all you had the job of cleaning her room and you were the last one in the room to be there." Takashi says and words can't decribe how mad at him I am right now.

"That's true." The homeroom teacher says walking up to me. "Anyone can prove she's not guilty?"

I look around no one speaks up. I'm dead aren't I?

"Well I expected more from you Tomoyo since you are usually a good model student I'll only suspend you for two weeks." The principle adds.

"But-"

"No buts now head home Tomoyo." The principle says and the whole crowd of students begin to walk away.

I noticed the last people standing there are my friends.

Yukimura,Takumi,Misaki,Mizuki and Megumi take one look at me and all walk away.

I was about to reach my hand out to them but I hold it back.

The last person standing there was Kanou.

"Kanou!" I yell excited to him but he just stands there and then walks away.

"Kanou..." I say with my voice trailing off I can feel the tears beginning to come down my face.

What have I done I had no right to treat my brother that way.

Out all the things I done this had to be the worst and this time I don't think what I done can ever be reversed.

Please don't go Megumi,don't go Mizuki, Takashi and most of all don't go

 _Kanou..._


	23. Chapter 21: Megumi's Secret

***Megumi***P.O.V

Tomoyo hasn't came to school today but what did I expect I watched her get suspended yesterday. Even though I think Tomoyo was wrong to call her brother out like that I still don't think my choices were any better.

I should have helped her, I mean I am her best friend why did I just stand there and watch her take all the blame.

At that moment I knew it was up to me to do something. So I made an emergency meeting after school with Kanou, Yukimura, Misaki, Takumi,Takashi and Mizuki. If we were going to figure this out we would have to do so together.

"Ok Megumi why exactly did you call us all in here?" Misaki blurts out bluntly.

"Well as you all know Tomoyo got suspended and I feel as her friends it's our job to help her in a time of need." I say heroically but to my surprise no one talks everyone has this sort of sad face.

"We understand you wanna help Megumi but the problem is even if we could help we have no proof that Tomoyo isn't the one who vandalized that teacher's room." Misaki says breaking the silence.

"Well I thought about that what if we go undercover like detectives and go around and ask people what they seen." I say reassuring them but like always I just got stares.

Silence just what I needed.

"I don't know about that the pres is right even if we are to do that we can't be sure that the person is willing to confess what they did." Takumi adds.

"But guys you and I both know we all care deeply for Tomoyo because she is our friend and we all know she didn't do this." I say pleading with them.

"I think it's worth a shot." Mizuki says.

"Kanou and I do too." Yukimura adds.

"Ok but if it doesn't work then all I have to say is I told you idiots." Misaki says in a joking way and we all nod our heads in agreement.

"Ok now that that's settled lets start the investigation tomorrow during classes!" I say putting a fist in the air.

As everyone begins to leave the meeting I notice Takashi still standing there.

"Hey Takashi you can go home now the emergency meeting is over." I say to him as he leans against the wall.

"Hmph." He says as he gets off the wall with a smirk. I have a feeling he knows something that I don't, well it's either that or he just wanted to show off his cute smirk.

The next day at school we start phase one of our plan.

"Ok Takumi and Misaki you guys ask anyone who comes in the student council room if they know who vandalized that classroom." I say to them and they nod there heads before leaving.

"Kanou and Yukimura you got hallway duty, so ask anyone who walks through the halls. Mizuki you go out to the courtyard and see if anyone know anything." I added.

The only ones left were Takashi and I.

"I can see what you're trying to do and I admit that you are a really good friend to my sister but you will never prove her innocence this way." He says smirking again.

"Yeah and I suppose you have a better plan?"

"I don't know maybe I do maybe I don't all I know is I have to get to class bye." He says as he walks out the classroom. I don't think I quite understand Takashi why does he need to talk in riddles all the time?

When school was just about over I had everyone report back to the room so I can see what they discovered.

"Well did you guys find anything?" I say and no one says a word.

"The only thing me and Kanou found out was that it was a group of people that did it." Yukimura states breaking the silence.

"Well that's good see we're getting somewhere." I added.

"Maybe so but problem is there are so many people who walk in groups it'd take us forever to figure out the exact people that did it." Yukimura says in a sad tone.

"Well we should keep trying right guys!" I explain but no one responds.

"Right guys?" I exclaimed once again.

"Megumi I don't think so this just isn't going to work it's impossible to find the culprits at this rate we should just wait until Tomoyo returns to school in two weeks." Misaki says in a sad low voice.

"But guys..."

"Misaki's right Megumi." Yukimura states.

"Don't you guys want Tomoyo back?" I say with my voice shaky trying to hold in tears.

"Yes we do Megumi but at this point there's nothing that can be done sorry." Mizuki adds.

Everyone begins to leave the room.

"Kanou...even you?" I say to him but he just looks at me then turns around and keeps walking.

"Fine I see how it is I'll figure out who's framing Tomoyo myself!" I yell after them but they all still don't turn around. By now a couple of tears are rolling down my cheeks.

"So how's the plan going?" I hear the familiar voice of Takashi say. I quickly wiped my eyes before speaking to him.

"What do you want, to rub it in?" I state between sniffles.

"Relax i'm just here to help." He says leaning against a desk.

"Help how?" I questioned.

"I told you you wouldn't find the culprit that way. I happened to overhear something and find something useful that will help you pinpoint the culprits." He says and a cool, calm and collected voice.

"Ok then who did it?"

"Well of course it's gonna cost you first." He explains with a bigger smirk.

"Fine what's your price." I state. Takashi then begins to tell me what the price is.

"You have a deal." I reply and I can't help but smile a little.

*****Tomoyo*****P.O.V

"Hey sis I'm home." Takashi says.

"Yeah I can see that considering you're right in front of me now. Why are you home so late anyway." I say as I watch TV on the couch. I've only been suspended for two days so far and I can already say this is the most boring moment of my life.

"Ahh that doesn't matter but guess what sis?"

"Huh...what I'm trying to sulk while I watch TV." I say.

"Well I had a little talk with the principle and they said you can come back to school tomorrow and you are unsuspended." He says while grabbing a water bottle out the fridge.

"Are you lying to me." I say suspicious like.

"No they found the real culprit or should I say culprits who vandalized the classroom. Turns out it was just a group of kids that had a grudge against that teacher. They found evidence in all their lockers." He explains sitting down next to me on the couch.

"If you weren't my brother I would probably hug you right now. Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" I say feeling like something is up.

"When am I never not nice to my little sis?" he states and I shoot him an ok what are you really up to look.

"Ok fine fine I had a little help from Megumi. But just between you and me I think she is the perfect friend for you good choice sis."

"Yeah Yeah now let me watch my TV." I say and without realizing it he snatches the remote out of my hand and turns to wrestling.

"Do you really want to have this fight?" I say giving him a daring look and he just smirks in return.

I guess having a step brother isn't so bad I mean who would I have all my fights with? Who else would I be able to say to them that they have a smirking problem?

"Give me the remote you little twerp!"

"Uh I believe you're the little one in this case." Takashi adds as we both laugh and fight over the remote.

The next day at I arrive at school to see all my friends standing in a group around me. Not too long after I am sueezed into a group hug with me being in the middle.

As all my friends begin to head in the school I notice Kanou still standing there looking at me. His beautiful gentle violet eyes and his dark blue hair. Yup he's still as handsome as I remember him.

"W...Welcome back Tomoyo." Kanou states with a smile and I smile back.

Yup I'm defiantly in love with this boy.

Megumi's been acting odd ever since I came back to school now. When I try to approach her she keeps walking away real fast saying she has to get to class or go to the bathroom.

Is she avoiding me but why? All I wanted to do was thank her for proving I was innocent?

At the end of the day I walk straight up to Megumi's locker.

"Megumi what's going on you've been avoiding me all day. Did I do something wrong?" I state. She just looks at me like she's nervous. What is it that she's hiding from me.

"O...Oh um hi Tomoyo didn't see you there. No i'm not avoiding you I've just been um well super busy lately you know with work and other things." She says nervously.

"I don't mean this in a mean way Megumi but since when have you been busy with work your always usually worried about your nails or your hair or something." I say not buying into her story.

"Well I see why you might think that but it's true."

"Well how about we go take a smoothes break since you seemed so stressed?" I add.

"Um...sorry I'm staying after school for...a club."

"A club what club?" I say puzzled as ever.

"A club well gotta go bye now." She says before zipping off in another direction.

Wow is she acting strange. As a normal person I would normally turn around and just go home but since I'm not a normal person I decide to follow Megumi and see exactly what she's hiding from me.

I notice Megumi stops in a classroom and closes the door. I peep my head through the window and see that she isn't alone she's with my step brother Takashi.

"Whew that was close Tomoyo almost found about our secret." Megumi says to him which make me even more curious.

"She must never know ok who knows how she would react being my sister and all." He replies and Megumi nods.

"I'm just so glad to have a boyfriend like you." Megumi says hugging him.

 _Boyfriend?_

"And I'm glad to have a girlfriend like you." Takashi responds squeezing her tighter.

Girlfriend? Oh I see what's going on here they're both dating behind my back. So much for my best friend Megumi.

Out of anger I slid the door open to see there shocked faces.

"Tomoyo wa-" Megumi tries to say but I run away before I can hear the rest. How could they do this to me? Sure I might have been pissed about them dating but what's even worse is that they've been keeping it from me this whole time.

I would of expected better out of the both of them.

I was so busy crying and rubbing my eyes that I didn't notice I bumped into someone and by someone I mean Kanou.

"T...Tomoyo what's the matter?" He stuttered.

"I just found out that Megumi and my step brother Takashi are dating behind my back." I say still sighing.

"I...Is that really a bad thing." He says and in my head I think of course it's a bad thing but thinking deeper I then realize that Megumi looks happier than I ever seen her.

"Well maybe you're right but they've been keeping it behind my back for who knows how long." I say trying to plead my case.

"Maybe what they did isn't the best choice but maybe they just didn't know how to tell you they were probably waiting for the right moment to go and tell you." Kanou explains. He's getting better and better at not stuttering around me.

"Yeah I guess I should hear their side of the story but I'm still not happy about this." I add and Kanou nods in response and to my surprise I see Megumi running up to me in the distance.

"Tomoyo wait." She says trying to catch her breath from all that running.

"We're sorry we never meant to hurt you we just wasn't sure how you would take it but you should know that Takashi makes me extra happy whenever I'm with him and h-"

"Stop already I get it you like my brother. It's going to take me sometime to fully accept that but I guess I can let it slide but if he ever does anything to hurt you I'll make sure he never sees the light of day again ok." I say with a smile putting my hand on her shoulder.

"O...Ok." She says sounding a little frightened at my threat to my brother.

"I think he's waiting for you now." I say looking at Takashi smile at Megumi from the entrance door.

Megumi gives me a friendly hug and begins to say something.

"Thank you Tomoyo." She says in a soft and sincere voice before her and Takashi both leave.

They grow up so fast.

I then feel a hand on my shoulder.

"You did good Tomoyo." Kanou says in a gentle voice. I place my hand on top on his hand that was placed on my shoulder.

"You think so?" I say and he nods his head yes.

"Hey where's Yukimura?" I questioned.

"Oh he had a student council meeting."

As we both begin to walk out the school the most unimaginable thing occurs. I feel Kanou wrap his warm hand around mine.

I then turn to look at him, he doesn't look me straight in the eyes though and his head is turned away from me, his cheeks are also a bright red.I look away from him, are we holding hands? I squeeze his hand tighter.

I think I want to...

hold this hand _forever..._

 **Author's Note *****PLEASE READ*******

 **So what did you think I'm really loving the romance that's going on. Just incase some of you are like is this the last chapter? The answer is no there is still a little bit more to go this romance isn't over yet.**


	24. Chapter 211: Secret Lovers

**Authors Note**  
 **Ok quick note before you guys continue reading. This chapter is a special which means it's not necessary for you to read this to understand the next chapter it's just a bonus chapter. This bonus chapter happens to be about how Megumi and Takashi started dating**  
 **Enjoy**  
 **************

***Megumi***P.O.V

"So how's the plan going." I hear the familiar voice of Takashi say. I quickly wiped my eyes before speaking to him.

"What do you want, to rub it in?" I state between sniffles.

"Relax i'm just here to help." He says leaning against a desk.

"Help how?" I questioned.

"I told you you wouldn't find the culprit that way. I happened to overhear something and find something useful that will help you pinpoint the culprits." He says and a cool, calm and collected voice.

"Ok then who did it?"

"Well of course it's gonna cost you first." He explains with a bigger smirk.

"Fine what's your price." I state. Takashi then begins to tell me what the price is.

"Well...after we tell the principal about the culprits you have to go on a date with me today." Takashi whispers in my ear.

"You have a deal." I reply and I can't help but smile a little.

***  
Once we told the principals about who really vandalized that teacher's classroom, Takashi and I headed on our so called date.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as we walked.

"Somewhere." He says in a mysterious he probably wanted to say was just be patient and wait.

When we finally stopped walking I noticed we seemed to be in front of this really fancy restaurant.

Takashi and I head inside and immediately I take back what I said about it being fancy.

I begin to sigh. Will Tomoyo be okay with me dating her brother? I look up and notice Takashi staring at me. I quickly blush and look away.

"Hi I'm your waiter Nina and I'll be serving you today is there anything you'd like to drink?"

"We'll take two lemonades." Takashi says before I could answer not that it bothered me though.

"Hey Megumi?"

"Y...Yes." I replied because I was caught off guard.

"I can't help but notice you don't seem like your normal self." He says staring deeply into my eyes.

How sweet is he, he even knows when something is wrong with me. That's not the point though the point is I don't feel comfortable dating Takashi behind her back.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with me being Tomoyo's brother would it." He asks breaking me from my thoughts.

"No...yes, ok it's just I don't know Tomoyo probably wouldn't be happy-"

"That is exactly what I hate about you." Takashi states interuppting me.

Did I say something hates me now?

"I hate that you always want to do what makes Tomoyo happy!" He says raising his voice a little.

By then the waiter comes with our lemonade and I thank her.

Takashi and I just look at eachother in awkward silence. I didn't know what to say everything I say seems to make him angrier and angrier.

"Huh sorry Megumi, It just pisses me off sometimes that you always wanna make my sister happy." Takashi says in a calmer voice.

"I see..." I replied it was the only thing I could think of to say at that moment.

"I guess I just want Tomoyo to be happy because she's my best friend well my first friend. I realized that before I didn't have any real friends they all liked me because of my image but Tomoyo is different. Sure we didn't get along at first but she never left me. So the best way to repay her for that is to make sure she's always happy." I added.

Takashi doesn't say anything at first instead he looks me dead in the eyes before finally speaking again.

"I understand you want what's best for my sister but what about you. What about your happiness?" Takashi explained to me.

"My happiness doesn't matter!" I say getting frustrated now.

"Yes it does Megumi! It's not selfish to want to be happy too! We all deserve happiness in our life's otherwise we would be miserable."

I don't respond by now I have no idea what to say. I didn't care that people all over the restaurant were staring at us.

"...I mean you can't tell me that you don't feel anything for me at all Megumi. That being here with me right here right now doesn't make you happy." Takashi states in a calm but sad voice,he also looks over to the side and not directly at me. I noticed that his cheeks are red.

"I don't feel anything for you." I lied. I can't bring myself to say it I don't wanna chase after my happiness anymore because it always backfires in the end.

I then get up and walk out the restaurant. I didn't care that Takashi seemed to running up behind me.I tried to wipe the tears out my eyes that managed to flow out.

Takashi then grabs my wrist to stop me from walking any further. He then makes me turn around but I still don't dare look at him in the face.

"Megumi look at me." He demands. I was hesitate at first but I finally bring myself up to look at him in his eyes even though tears were streaming down my eyes.

He then does the unimaginable. He places both of his hands gently on the sides of my face and leans in.

In my head I kept telling my body to turn away turn away but my body just wouldn't listen.

I then feel his warm lips against mine and we kissed. When we finish our kiss Takashi puts his forehead against my forehead and whispers something.

"I love you Megumi...so will you please do what makes you happy and be my girlfriend?" He whispered.

"Yes." I whisper back with a smile and we both kiss again.

Moments later after we shared our second kiss Takashi walks me home, each of us holding eachothers hand as we walked.

"I guess we could keep this a secret from Tomoyo until the time is right." Takashi states as we walked.

"Yeah." I replied squeezing his hand tighter. I just became Takashi's girlfriend...

and this warm hand I'm holding right now makes me...

 _Really happy._


	25. Chapter 22: The Strange Girl

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

Three weeks have passed and Megumi is still dating my brother Takashi. I'm actually starting to think they make a pretty cute couple for my brother anyway. I'm happy to know that Megumi's happy but I still haven't confessed to Kanou.

I guess I still haven't got the right moment yet. Yes this is it right when I walk into Seika High i'm going to confess to him nothing is going to stop me now.

I push the doors open to get in the school and march straight up to Kanou. He turns around to face me I get lost in his beautiful purple eyes.

"Uh um what a nice day it is today." I blurt like an idiot, so much for a confession.

"Yeah." He says but he sounds a little confused.

"Well I um gotta go um get to class." I say but Kanou says something before I could leave.

"Hey Tomoyo...could I maybe...walk with you to class." Kanou says looking away with his cheeks all red.

"S...Sure." I say and we both begin to walk to me class. I couldn't bring myself to look at him I'm even more contentious than before.

Once I make it into class Kanou says goodbye and I sit in my seat next to Megumi who is staring at me for some odd reason.

"Did I just see what I think I just seen?" She says with a sly smirk.

"What exactly are you talking about." I say confused.

"Oh you know...you and Kanou are walking together more are you guys official?" She says leaning close to me face.

"N...No It's not like that." I said blushing while reassuring her.

"Oh really oh come on Tomoyo friends don't just walk together and hold hands all the time." Megumi says to me as I beginto blush more.

"Yes they do and we weren't holding hands." I say getting irritated and embarrassed.

"Sure...I bet you guys did hold hands before and when do you plan on confessing to him anyway?" Megumi asked.

"I don't know I guess when the time is right." I state.

"Tomoyo you guys are never going to get together at this rate someone has to make the moment right." Megumi explained.

"It's just so nerve racking every time I get my courage up I end up bailing at the end it's just so hard." I state honestly.

"Tomoyo let me just be the one to say this if you really love Kanou you would be willing to hear his answer to his feeling towards you even if they aren't the same as yours." Megumi says.

"Wow Megumi you really are smart when it comes to relationships."

"Actually I got that line from a dating magazine." Megumi says while awkwardly scratching the back of her head.

After that the teacher finally walks in and announces that we are having yet again another new student. Just what we need let's just hope this time the new student won't be annoying or end up falling in love with me and end up kidnaping me.

"I present to you Izumi-"

"Please don't say my last name." A really short girl with brown wavy hair states. Wow she really is super short for a second year she looks like she's in middle school still. She also has big brown eyes, I guess you could say she is cute in a little girl kind of way.

"Yes yes well why don't you find yourself a seat ." The teacher says and for some odd reason Izuma decides to sit in the seat in front of me. Maybe I Should be nice and introduce myself.

"Hi I'm Tomoyo Miyuki." I say to her tapping on her shoulder

"I'm Izumi and I don't care who you are peasant." She spat at me. Wow is this girl rude I decide to ignore that and continue on with what I was doing.

When class was over I accidentally bumped into the new girl Izumi knocking her down on her butt.

"Oh I'm so sorry Izumi here let me help!" I say reaching out a hand to her.

"Get away from me you peasant!" She spat swatting my hand away. She then gets up and brushes off her school uniform. "Maybe next time you should watch where you are going you clumsey idiot!" She adds before storming off.

Yikes what did I ever do besides almost running her over to make her hate me so much? I decided to shrug it off and continue on with my day.

At the end of the day I am greeted by Megumi who runs up to me at my locker. She gives me this really really bright smile which indicates that she's up to something.

"So do you have any plans after school today?" She finally asks me.

"No...not that I know of." I replied waiting to hear what it is that she wanted from me.

"Well in that case I made a study group for all of us because we hardly hangout anymore." She expained twirling her hair around her finger.

"I...don't know-"

"I forgot to mention that Kanou will be there." She says nudging me a little bit with a sly smile. I begin to blush at her remark.

"W...What are you talking about me and Kanou are j...just friends we don't like eachother that way." I say trying to ignore the fact that my cheeks were clearly a bright rosy color. Megumi gives me this look of disbelieve but then it turns back to her normal face.

"Oh come on Tomoyo everyone else is going. The only one that wouldn't be going is you and I don't want to leave a friend out it jut doesn't feel right that way.

"Huh...Fine." I replied finally giving in. She then begins jumping up and down and next thing I know I'm at a resteraunt named Gretty's.

"Ok guys all in favor of studying math first say I!" Megumi says waving a pencil in the air like it's a flag or something.

Everyone says I except for me and Kanou of course, because one I stink at math and two Kanou is usually shy around people.

About a few minutes into the studying Megumi begins to shout something out.

"Hey over here!" She shouts and I now notice that shes seems to be shouting over to the new girl from school across the room. I believe her name was Izumi.

Izumi then walks over to our booth and sits next to Yukimura. She is silent and quietly takes out her books.

"So...Izumi how old are you by the way?" Megumi asks breaking the silence.

"I'm fifteen." She responds quietly and we all stare at her in shock.

"Wait if you're fifteen then..."

"I skipped a year that's why I'm a second year."

Me and Megumi exchange glances, just how smart is this girl?

Moments later we all begin to study math again only thing is that I was stuck on this problem. I didn't have any idea how the heck I was suppose to solve this.

"Hey Tomoyo what's the matter?" Yukimura asks me probably noticing the look that was on my face.

"Well I'm having trouble with figuring out this problem." I replied honestly.

"Maybe I can he-"

"Kanou can help you with that he's extra smart. Let me just switch seats with him." Megumi says nudging me in my side.

Kanou and I look at eachother then blush. Geez what is Megumi up to. Once we are all situated Kanou is now sitting next to me and Megumi is sitting across from me.

Right when Kanou is about tto show me how to solve the problem we both reached for the same pencil. Our hand touched again but this time he didn't take his hand off mine we both just sit lie that blushing.

After what feels like hours we both get th courage to take our hands away. I can feel my cheks beginning to heat up into the deepest darkest red.

"Sorry about that..." Kanou says in a voice only I can hear while looking away from me.

"It's ok..." I managed to say back and I turn away from him. I don't think I can face him with my face looking all red.

"Um I need to go to the bathroom." I say getting up from the booth.

"Oh...um ok." I hear Yukimura say from a distance. Once I'm in the girls restrooms I take a glance at my face in the mirror. It's just as I thought or maybe even worse my face is a cherry bright red.

As I begin to splash some cold water on my face I hear the restroom door open. I finally look and see it's just Izumi so I just continue splashing water on my face.

"How pathetic." Izumi says while looking at her reflection. I begin to look at her puzzled before speaking.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb we all know you have a crush on that guy with blue hair and glasses. You have really bad taste in guys for a peasant anyway." She states now leaning against the bathroom wall.

"Yeah so your point is?" I qustioned getting irritated.

"Don't rush me peasant! What i'm trying to tell you is don't waste your effort on guys they're all heartless creatures."

"What are you talking about Kanou isn't heartless if anything he's the opposite of that!" I say getting more pissed off now.

"Maybe that's what he wants you to think wouldn't surprise me if he ended up not actually liking you or is it that you know he really does like you?

"As a matter of fact yes. For some reason I feel as if he treats me so differently from any other girl he came across." I defended.

"Oh really so what you're saying is you never actually confessed to him nor heard him say the words I love you like you got this in the bag next to a boy who possibly just sees you as a friend or oh wait someone he loves toying emotions with." Izumi adds in a sly tone.

"Y...Your wrong..." I managed to get out.

"Am I? Sounds like your doubting yourself too. All i'm going to say is this...if he really does love you then what's keeping him from confessing to you?" Izumi says before leaving the restroom.

She's right what is taking him so long? Is he hesitant because he doesn't know how to tell me or is it because he doesn't actually like me? Or worse what if he's messing with my emotions.

Now that I think about it me and Kanou have been spending so much time together and yet he still hasn't confessed even though he acts so sweet.

Is this what Izumi means by toying with my emotions?

When I sit down at the booth next to everyone I try my best not to think about what Izumi just told me.

"You were sure in there a long time Kanou managed to finish the problem you couldn't solve while you were gone." Yukimura adds.

I wish Kanou would stop being nice to me. I wish he would just act how he really feels towards me so I wouldn't have to feel so hurt like this.

"T...Tomoyo are you ok." Kanou says looking at me with his dark violet eyes.

Just stop it already stop playing with my feelings like this I can't take it anymore when you act so kindly towards me.

"Um nothing I'm just feeling a little sick I think I'm going to head home early and get some rest." I say getting up from the booth but before I can move I feel something warm on my wrist. I already know from the feeling that this feeling of warmth is Kanou's hand.

I hung my head low where my bangs are over my eyes and I let the tears flow.

Why is it that I continue to believe that Kanou is doing all these things because he loves me but in reality he probably never cared for me the same way I do for him.

I snatched my wrist away from his grasp before beginning to speak.

"Enough Kanou! Just stop it already! Stop pretending to care! I'm sick of it I just want you to leave me alone for good, so from now on don't ever look or speak to me again!" I yelled before running out the restaurant. I wipe my eyes as they keep falling.

In my head I keep saying...

Am I doing the right thing? If so why do I feel so much regret?

***Megumi***P.O.V

After the whole Tomoyo yelling thing Kanou and Yukimura decided to head home too. The only ones left in he study group was me and that girl Izumi and I had a bone to pick with her.

"Look here Izumi, there is only room for one person to mess with Tomoyo and that's me so back off. Tell me what you told Tomoyo in the girls bathroom." I spat at her shooting her a mean look. She leans back on the booth chair like she doesn't have a care in the world.

"Well you are quite the overprotective aren't you? Last time I checked you don't seem to be Tomoyo's boyfriend." Izumi states in a cold voice.

"Why you little brat cut the crap and tell me already!" I yell getting more irritated I didn't care at all the glares I got from people around the room.

"You're quite the nuisance aren't you? Well even if I did tell Tomoyo something I wouldn't tell you about it anyway."

"W-"

"Look I'd love to stay and chat with a high maintnanced barbie but I have places to be." Izumi says getting up from the booth and walking out.

I'm going to get to the bottom to what exactly happened between Izumi and Tomoyo if it's the last thing I do.

The next day at school Tomoyo wasn't kidding when she said that she didn't want Kanou to ever speak to her again. Everytime Kanou would try to speak to her she would ingnore him or walk away. This has got to be one of the biggest fights I have ever seen between them and it's all Izumi's fault.

Kanou seems to have given up on trying to speak to Tomoyo because he hasn't approached her in hours.

When school was just about over I marched up straight to Tomoyo to confont her about Kanou.

"Look Tomoyo don't you think it's a little harsh to be treating Kanou this way?" I asked.

"No why would I care about him who needs him?" She says closing her locker.

"You need him Tomoyo as much as you probably hate to admit it Tomoyo you need him badly." I plead with her but her face expressin still remains blank.

"Sorry Megumi I know you really wanted me and Kanou to be together but now I can't see that happening anymore." Tomoyo responds looking off to a distance.

"Are you sure?" I ask awaiting the answer.

"I'm positive." She stated confidentally.

"Well if you are so sure then let me at least show you this then try and tell me that you're sure." I say to her and she looks puzzled.

"Let's just say I have a little plan and I need you to help me complete it." I add and she looks even more confused now.

The next day I hid a fake confession letter in Izumi's locker telling her to meet in room 2-3 after school. I hid around the corner to see Izumi open her locker and read the letter.

Everything is going according to plan.

"Hey Megumi what are you doing." I hear Takashi's familiar voice say behind me.

"Oh i'm just doing the usual." I try to say as casual as possible but I can see he isn't buying it. He stares deeply into in my eyes and I began to blush.

You think in a couple weeks of being his girlfriend that I would get used to talking to him normally now but I can actually admit that I'm still really nervous.

"Well whatever it is you're doing try not to get into too much trouble alright. I care about you a lot Megumi last thing I need is for something to happen to you." He says before walking away. I begin to blush even harder now.

Takashi you idiot! Always managing to make me blush like a fool. Suddently the image of Izumi pops into my head. I look back around the corner to notice she isn't there anymore. I was so busy blushing about Takashi that I forgot what my main focus was right now.

I guess now the time I get back on track because when the end of the day rolls around my operation get Kanou and Tomoyo back together will take amence and I need Izumi to help with that.

Finally when the end of the day rolled around Tomoyo, Mizuki and I all went to room 2-3 where Izumi's so called secret admirer is supposed to show up.

Let's hope that she actually shows up.

"Ok guys when you see Izumi coming I want you to pretend you were casually talking after school while i'll go hide in that corner over there.

"Uh..Ok but Megumi I don't see how this will make me change my mind about Kanou and are you sure we aren't just shooting for a movie or something?" Tomoyo asks me as we make it into the classroom.

"Just stick to the script." I retort getting annoyed before we are all finally in positions.

It wasn't until thirty minutes later when Izumi finally decided to show up.

"Ugh what are you doing here peasants?" Izumi asks as she walks in with the fake letter in her hand.

"Talking." Tomoyo says sticking to the script.

"Well that's great and all but can you take it somewhere else I'm here to turn a secret admirer down." Izumi says talking as if she's so high and mighty.

This was finally my queue.

"And why is that?" I ask and she looks at me as if I came completely out of nowhere oh who am I kidding I kinda did.

"W...Where did you come from you nuisance?" She says looking startled.

"That doesn't matter what matters is why is it that you hate boys?" I say and she looks at me as if I found her deepest darkest secret and maybe I have.

"Don't look at me that way Tomoyo told what you said to her and to me it seems like there's something you have against boys." I add but she still doesn't respond tears start streaming down her eyes she then wipes them away quickly and makes an angry face.

"That confession letter was you wasn't it? I should of known you always seemed like the crazy type. Besides I don't have to waste my time explaining my past to you I can just walk right out that door." She says as she begins to walk towards the door.

"I don't think so girls you know what to do." I queue Mizuki and Tomoyo. Tomoyo then grabs both of Izumi's arms allowing her to not be be able to get free or move. Mizuki the stands in front of the sliding door so that way the entrance is blocked.

"Ok Izumi I'll give you one more chance now tell us why you hate boys so much?" I say getting a little frusterated.

"You guys are all crazy! I'll never tell you anything! I will not tell you! I promised myself I'd never talk about that time again!" Izumi screams trying to get loose from Tomoyo's grip. She starts screaming and kicking all over the place with tears rrunning down like a waterfall. It's finally after moments of struggle Izumi begins to talk again.

"Fine! I'll tell you!" Izumi states finally giving in and Tomoyo releases her and she fall to the ground.

"It started with a boy named Hiyama...we were best friends we would do everything together. When middle school came around we still hung out but we weren't as close partly because he became popular and I tended to hang in the background. One day I decided that I would confess to him. When I finally mucked up all the courage I had to confess to him he spoke these very words to me.

" _Sorry but I don't have the same feelings as yours I don't think I ever had any of those feelings so please do not hang around me anymore."_

 _"But...what about everything we been through together doesn't being bestfriends back then mean anything to you?" I had replied._

 _"No, I mean sure we hungout but that was then and now is now and right now I don't want to be with you I never actually liked you sorry it had to come out this way. Please try your best to forget about me."_

"I looked at him as he ran off. I never then spoke or seen him again, it was at that moment that I hated boys and knew that they were back stabbing jerks." Izumi says with tears streaming down her eyes more rapidly. Tomoyo then walks to Izumi's who is sitting on the floor crying.

"Now that I heard why you hate boys I understand why you feel that way...but don't you ever link my love life experience with yours. It's not right to make people suffer for something that happened to you. Why waste your energy on making someone else miserable just because you are." Tomoyo says in a piercing tone.

"You're right...and I guess I deserve to have that said to me after all I did. But you know you're the first person to actually say the harsh truth to my face. Kanou and you aren't like me and Hiyama you guys are different so I deserve all of this." Izumi says tears continuing to flow. I don't think this is exactly what I intended my plan to be like but I guess there's no going back now.

Once everything was settled Tomoyo,Mizuki and I walked out the room leaving Izumi to cry by herself in the room. She told us she wanted to be left alone so the least we can do is fufill her last wish which we all thought was a harsh wish.

"So Tomoyo now do you change your mind about not needing Kanou after all?" I asked Tomoyo trying to change the mood.

"Yeah you were right the only reason why Izumi said all those things to me about Kanou not liking me was because of what happened to her but now I realized that not everyone's love life is going to end up the same way." Tomoyo says making a small smile to herself.

"Even so if that's true I wish that one day Izumi's love life story will change to a much happier one." Mizuki adds with her pink ponytail bobbing.

"Yeah.." Megumi and I say at the same time smiling back at Mizuki.

***Yukimura***P.O.V

I was just about done with my student council paper work and on my way to head home when I hear crying coming from one of the classrooms.

I then walk in and see the new student Izumi sitting there on the floor sobbing and I don't know why but I just felt the need to confort her somehow.

***Izumi***P.O.V

I'm such a horrible person aren't I? I linked my own love experence with someones elses and ended up turning that good love life into a bad one just because how I felt.

All the words in the world wouldn't be able to decribe to Tomoyo and her friends how sorry I am. Thanks to me I probably ruined everything.

More tears begin to roll down my cheeks.

"Here looks like you could use this." I hear an unfamiliar voice say as I look at a pink handkerchief next to my face. I take the handkerchief and blow my nose and I now see it's the vice president of Seika High, Yukimura who sits on the floor next to me.

"What seems to be the matter?" Yukimura asks me and I am hesitant before answering that.

"Well not that it's really your business, I just messed up everything between two people who were in love. I'm such a bad person aren't I? What's wrong with me why is it that I can't seem to do anything good?" I say before more tears flow.

"Well I don't think you are a bad person. I mean when you think about it aren't we all bad people sometimes we all make mistakes and do bad things or mess up. What's important is that we fix the mistake which is the good thing you can do," Yukimura states to me. Even if it doesn't seem like much just know you yourself are doing something good by fixing the mistake." He adds.

I wipe my eyes and stare deeply into Yukimura's eyes only to notice that he's smiling at me. Is this a real smile or is it fake. I begin to blush thinking about it.

Maybe just maybe Yukimura isn't messing with me even if that turns out to be fake feelings well at least just let me smile back for this moment.

Yup just let me smile for a little bit longer even if it's only for just right now.

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

The next day I knew what I had to do I had to apologize to Kanou but the problem was I couldn't seem to find him anywhere. At the end of the school day I made it my personal goal to find Kanou and apologize.

"Megumi have you seen Kanou?" I frantacally asked her.

"Oh he's was in the student council room with Yukimura last time I checked." She says and I thank her and rush to the student council room only to find Yukimura in there not with Kanou.

"Hey Yukimura have you seen Kanou lately?" I asked.

"I'm afraid you just missed him he just headed to the library with Misaki to drop off some books." Yukimura says carrying a big stack of papers.I then rush to the library only to once again find no Kanou.

"Huh...Misaki...Huh have you seen Kanou?" I managed to get out while out of breath from rushing all the way over here.

"Oh I just told him to take a break in the courtyard yo-"

"Ok thanks Misaki." I said cutting her off as I begin running out the library door out to the courtyard. I begin to lose hope when I don't see Kanou out there either.

I decided to rest on a bench because I was extra tired from all that running around. When I finally sit down on the bench I feel something cold against my face and see a that it is a tiny bottle of water.

I take the bottle and notice the one that gave it to me was the person I've been looking for the whole time.

Kanou takes a seat next to me on the bench.

"You sure do get around pretty quick for a shy guy." I state.

"Yeah..." He replies. I take a sip from the water bottle he bought me. This was it Tomoyo this was my chance to apologize to Kanou.

"Look Kanou I'm really sorry for yelling at you like that I didn't mean any of it. The truth is I really need you in life Kanou...so please just please don't ever go away." I state and he turns and looks at me with a serious expression in his eyes.

Before I knew it he leans close to my face and I close my eyes afraid of what he's about to do and then I feel the warmest and softest feeling on the forehead. Then I knew that Kanou had kissed me on my forehead.

I blush extra hard this time. Kanou actually kissed me on my forehead! When he finally backs away he whispers the words thank goodness.

"Thank goodness you don't hate me Tomoyo...I honestly wouldn't have known what I would do without you." He says surprisingly without stuttering. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder and let it rest there.

Kanou doesn't move away so we just sit like that in silence until Kanou finally decides to break that silence.

"Hey Tomoyo the truth is I...well I lov-" He began to say but I fell asleep before I could hear the rest of his sentence.


	26. Chapter 23: Megumi's Family

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

Days have passed and I finally brought myself to be able to forgive Izumi for what's she done.

I'm not completely trusting her but I will let her hang out with me and my friends.

"Hey Peasant!" Izumi says from a distance walking up to me. Did I mention she still likes to call me peasant.

"Ugh hi my name's Tomoyo for the last time." I say getting a little irritated.

"I already know that but someone as great as me doesn't have time to be calling your name." She says standing tall with pride.

I rolled my eyes at her. Izumi is so tsundere for her very small size.

"Don't roll your eyes at me peasant!" She yells.

"Yeah yeah ok but have you seen Megumi anywhere?"

"No now that I think about it I haven't seen the brat anywhere." She says looking puzzled.

"I wonder if she's even here today." I say and Izumi and I begin to walk towards class.

When we make it in I notice that Megumi's seat was empty.

When school was practically over I was relieved and sad at the same time.

School just isn't the same without the prissy, girly and yet fashionable Megumi.

"Ready to go Tomoyo?" I hear Yukimura say as he and Kanou run up to me. Did I mention we still walk home together once in a while.

I nod my head yes and we all begin walking out the door. I look over at Kanou.

His violet eyes are even more handsome then before placed carefully under his nice straight blue hair.

Suddenly a memory pops up in my head of Kanou kissing me in my forehead.

I begin to feel my cheeks heating up all over again.

Kanou then notices me and I'm just hoping he doesn't notice my cherry read face. He then looks back and talks to Yukimura I don't think he's noticed anything after all.

When we were about halfway to my house I felt very on edge. Probably because I was thinking in my head what if something bad happened to Megumi?

What if she's very sick or one of her family member are very sick. The more and more I thought about her the more and more I began to worry about her.

"Hey Tomoyo what's wrong?" Kanou says breaking the conversation between him and Yukimura. Kanou is so fast at knowing when something is wrong with me.

"Well it's just Megumi didn't come to school today and I'm just worried about her I feel like there is definitely something wrong."

"Well you know Megumi better then we do chances are if you think something is wrong something probably is. Why don't all three of us go visit her right now." Yukimura says and Kanou nods.

I smile at the both of them they're the most real friends I ever had. I really have to thank them for that.

Moments later we finally made it to Megumi's house. I was hesitant before I finally knocked on the door.

When the door finally opened I was face to face with Megumi who looked perfectly fine.

"T-Tomoyo what are you doing here?" She states surprised.

"I just came to see if you were ok because you didn't come to school I also brought you the notes from today." I state.

"Who's at the door Megumi." I hear a very deep voice say within Megumi's house.

"Look Tomoyo I'm fine really but you shouldn't be her-"

Just then a tall thin figured lady stands at the door. I look at her dark green eyes and short light blond hair. I wonder if this was Megumi's mother or something.

"Hey we have guest please come in, come in and join us for dinner." The lady says pushing me and the others inside.

Next thing I know I'm sitting at a table with Yukimura, Kanou and possibly Megumi's whole family.

I also see a little girl who looks exactly like Megumi except she has blue eyes. She must be Megumi's little sister or something.

"Oh how rude of me let me introduce you guys to the family."

"I'm Megumi's mother and this is her father." Megumi's mother states pointing to a really chiseled featured man.

"...And this is Megumi's little sister Hotaru and her older brother Tamaki." She continued.

I looked over at Megumi's brother he looked about our age, he also had really light blond hair and really light blue eyes. He definitely is hot but I already have my eyes set on someone.

I then look over at Megumi as everyone else continues to eat she looks very sad about something. She hasn't even touched anything on her plate.

"Megumi how rude of you to not eat along with our guests." Her mother scolded but Megumi still looked unfazed by her.

I look over at Megumi concerned something is really bothering her.

"Oh and Tomoyo was it I heard so much about you from Megumi." Her mother states now focused on me.

I start to feel nervous but I quickly shook it off.

"Really." I say in between bites of my food.

"Yes is it true that you live alone?" She asked me and I can now see this sinister look in her eyes.

"Y...yes." I say not believing what I was hearing.

"Wow you see a really strong girl tell me who are your parents." She adds.

"Well I don't remember too much about my mom but my dad is Hiroshima Miyuki." I answered. She then gets this look of hatred in her eyes.

"Hiroshima Miyuki? He is one of the worst criminals on the planet always flying around and owing our company money." She states and I make a huge gulp. So those bad people my father owed money to was Megumi's father's company?

"Oh I didn't know." Was all I could say.

"So tell me Tomoyo are you a criminal just like your father?" She states now with an evil look.

"Ruka that's enough leave the girl alone." Megumi's father states to her and Megumi's mom looks annoyed at him.

"Very well, you kids go have fun me and Megumi's father will clean up the kitchen."

Kanou and Yukimura decide it's time to leave but I tell them I'll stay a little bit longer.

"Oh ok well get home safely Tomoyo." Yukimura states and I tell them to as well.

Kanou stands there a little bit longer with a concerned look on his face before finally walking away.

Once they leave Megumi and I go up to her room.

I plop down on the floor and she plops on her bed still not saying a word.

"Hey Megumi I really missed you at school today even though you only missed a day." I stated breaking the silence.

"Please don't talk about that right now." She says rather coldly.

"But it's true I real-"

"Tomoyo I'm serious just stop it already."

"Megumi what's wrong?" I state getting more concerned for her.

"Nothing you wouldn't understand." She says now laying on her side while facing the wall on her bed.

"Seriously though Megumi come back to school tomorrow I miss having you around." I say as serious as I could

"Just shut up Tomoyo! Gosh you're such a nuisance!" She practically yells at me which catches me off guard.

Did she really just call me a nuisance?

"Look I'm sorry Tomoyo...I think you should go." She says in a calmer tone.

"Yeah..." I say before I get up and leave. The whole time I'm thinking what is going on with Megumi.

When I make it home I do as much homework as I could and before long it got extra late at night.

Right before I was ready for bed my phone began ringing.

"Megumi..." I said aloud looking at my flashing cellphone screen.

"Hey Tomoyo it's me Megumi. I just wanted to apologize for my out burst today as well as my parents behavior." She says sincerely over the phone.

"It fine really but I know you hate me bringing up school but will I be seeing you there tomorrow?"

"No you won't I-"

"Oh I get it you want to spend more time with your family because they're home with you now I understand that." I say trying not to show how hurt I really am.

"No Tomoyo you don't get it I won't be going to school tomorrow...or ever." She stated.

I try to hold back my moment of shock but I don't know if I can do it anymore.

"Well ever sounds like a...um really long time what's going on here Megu-"

"I gotta go Tomoyo...goodbye." She says cutting me off before hanging up the phone.

I try my best to hold back the tears but I don't know if I can do it. Suddenly there is a knock at my bedroom door.

"Go away!" I yell between sniffles but the door opens up anyway.

" Tomoyo are you ok? Are you crying?" I hear my brother Takashi say.

"N...no." I say trying to quickly wiping my eyes. But he doesn't seem very convinced at all. Before I knew it I felt two warm arms wrapped around me. My brother Takashi and I may not agree a lot but one thing I can say is that we have each other's back.

"Well it's just Megumi told me she is never coming back to school again and I try to reach out and ask her what's going on but instead she just pushes me away." I say with Takashi finally releasing me as I wipe up my tears.

Takashi looks at me and sighs before speaking.

"I know." I stare at Takashi in shock.

"What do you mean?" I asked afraid of what the answer will be. Takashi looks in the distance for a long time before he finally answers me.

"She really didn't tell you anything...Tomoyo Megumi broke up with me today." He says in a very sad and serious tone. Something is really going on with Megumi and it isn't only affecting me.

"Tomoyo Megumi is moving to Paris tomorrow morning. Her parents don't think Seika High is a good school for her they want her to go to a higher class school apparently. They also think we are a bad influence on her." Takashi adds all at once.

"W...Why didn't she tell me this?" I said barely grasping on to what I was hearing.

"She probably didn't know how to I mean she knew this would affect you the most it's not easy telling someone you care about that they can never see you again." He states which starts to make me more angry than sad now.

"That's a load of crap! I'm her best friend how could she do this to me?" I said out of anger, frustration and many other emotions.

"Tomoyo calm down she never meant to hurt you on purpose besides it's all her parents doing it's not like she really had much of a choice." He states and at that point I didn't know what to say I sunk way low to my knees as Takashi decided to give me another hug.

 _Sometimes I wish I could just fly away from all my problems..._

***Megumi***P.O.V

This was it I was finally moving to Paris with my family. Of course I know they have the latest fashions and bags there...oh who am I kidding I don't want to move I'd do anything if I could stay with Tomoyo and the others even if it was just for a minute.

It was about thirty minutes before departure time and Tomoyo hasn't showed up to wish me goodbye like Takashi and the others have.

Who am I kidding why would she? After all she probably hates me for not telling her about me moving to Paris even though Takashi probably already has.

Not only that she has school today right she probably really needed to go today. I try to hold back my tears but they keep coming.

I'd be lying if I said I wanted Tomoyo to be here instead of school. I'm such a selfish person aren't I?

"Megumi wait!" I hear a voice yell I turn around to face Takashi. He now has tears streaming down his eyes.

"You can't leave Megumi! What about us what about our relationship Megumi I-"

"You can stop right there I understand Takashi. I'm a little relieved now though you haven't shed a single tear since I've said I was moving but now you are letting your emotions out and showing how much you truly care." I state with a smile.

Takashi then runs up to me and grabs me gently by the sides of my face and kisses me on the lips. I am going to miss his warmth of his lips on mine. Without him my lips will feel cold.

I then turn around and begin to head back towards the plane.

"You coward!" I hear another voice yell and I force myself to turn around eyes go wide when I see Tomoyo standing in my view she looks pissed.

"How could you pretend to be happy about this when you're not! If you don't wanna move away then stand up to your parents. Just like when I first met you, you seemed like the type of girl that stood for herself. You and I both know this isn't you, you're just trying to do what makes your parents happy!" Tomoyo yells at me more.

I didn't know what to say Tomoyo was right about that.

"Well are you happy you coward? Are you?" Tomoyo says breaking the silence.

"What choice do I have they're my parents I can't just say no to them!" I yelled back.

"But you can Megumi if you really are going to miss us then you would do whatever it takes to make sure you don't have to leave." Tomoyo adds calmly with a smile.

She's right I must do whatever it takes.

"Mom, dad I can't move to Paris with you, I'm staying here." I say proudly without any regrets or doubts.

"What do you mean you honestly want to stay in this dump?" My mother says in a snobbish tone.

"Ruka that's enough out of you. Megumi can make decisions for herself she's not a little girl anymore. Her friends must really care about her enough to miss school and try and stop her from moving." My dads scolds my mother.

"B-But."

"No buts we are staying here to do what makes Megumi happy not what makes us happy. Besides Paris isn't going anywhere anytime soon." My dad says in a stern voice cutting her off.

I smile at my father and give him the biggest hug. I am then wrapped around in the rest of my friends arms.

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

I am the last person to hug Megumi and I can honestly say it's good to know that my best friend is no longer leaving me because I only have one friend that is like Megumi.

Moments later everyone is celebrating the fact that Megumi isn't leaving after all. Suddenly Kanou walks up to me.

"You did good Tomoyo." Kanou says smiling at me with his beautiful violet eyes staring at me. I smile back.

Everything is back to normal I think as Kanou and I walk back to join the celebration.

"Did you confess to Kanou yet?" Megumi whispers in my ear causing me to blush extra hard.

Yup everything is back to normal alright.


	27. Chapter 24: Love Holiday

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

Days have past and everyone is glad that Megumi was able to stay with us. I know I am. Anyway a day has come up that all girls across Japan dread most. A day where girls constantly worry what's going to happen or if everything's going to go alright. This day is a moment of love and the worst thing of all is that it means bringing chocolates for the one you love. Yup you probably guessed it, it's Valentines Day.

Megumi has how she's going to give chocolates to my brother Takashi all planned out. Did I mention that they got back together ever since we all found out that Megumi isn't moving to Paris after all.

"Tomoyo are you listening?" Megumi scolds me snapping me out my thoughts.

"Uh you said something about chocolate." I said shrugging and she gives me a disapproving look. One thing I will say about Megumi is that she takes this Valentines Day thing way too seriously.

"Tomoyo I already told you this two times, I said I'm thinking of making Takashi a chocolate cake that says _I Love You_ on it." She explained. Megumi then gives me a good long stare and it makes me think what is she planning?

"What?" I questioned and in response she gives me this sly smile.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that you're nervous about something. It wouldn't have anything to do with it being Valentine's Day tomorrow or Kanou would it?" She asks with a michevious smirk while leaning close to my face.

I back away and then begin to blush extra badly. You can count on Megumi to know what to say to make me feel extra embarrassed. How did she know I was nervous about giving chocolates to Kanou?

"How did you know?" I asked stunned.

"Easy judging by how much you been spaced out this morning I'd say that something is on your mind and that something is usually always Kanou. I have to say though I'm proud of you that you are finally deciding to make the first move." She explained all at once which causing me to blush again.

Just thinking about me giving chocolates to Kanou is nerve racking not to mention that there is a chance that Kanou won't accept them or even worse he doesn't like sweet things.

To be honest I really know nothing else about Kanou except his family life. I don't know what he hates or what he likes. This is the struggle of Valentines day for girls.

"So what kind of chocolates are you thinking of giving him anyway?" Megumi asked me.

"I don't exactly know I haven't really thought about it lately." I stated honestly.

"Well just don't give him anything cheap like store bought chocolates." She states waving a finger in my face.

Yup Megumi takes Valentine's Day way too seriously.

Minutes later Megumi and I finally are in our homeroom.

"What are you so happy about peasant." Izumi says when we get to our seats. I then realize that that question is directed towards Megumi based on the big smile plastered on her face.

"As if you don't know?" Megumi's says but this time giving Izumi a sly smile. To my surprise Izumi blushes. She is cute in a little girl kind of way. She could probably have any guy on their knees for her.

"I-idiot I don't know what you are talking about." She says all flustered while crossing her arms like a little kid.

"I think you do." Megumi's says leaning closer to Izumi's face while Izumi on the other hand keeps pouting like a baby.

"Even if I do know I wouldn't tell anything to peasants like you." She says with pride.

Megumi looks irritated now and I just roll my eyes.

"Megumi give it a rest it's not like Izumi is planning to give chocolates to anyone anytime soon." I say in a doubtful tone until I start to notice Izumi's face turning a deep dark red.

"Ha told you so Izumi is not only planning to give a guy chocolates she's planning on giving it to someone she likes." Megumi says with glee.

It surprises me how much Megumi can tell stuff just by someone's face expressions.

Izumi actually likes a boy I wonder who could it be? I guess every girl has a there moment of liking someone.

When first period was over I was surprised to see Kanou and Yukimura standing outside the classroom door.

"Hey Tomoyo and Megumi we just all thought we could walk to class together from now on since they're all in the sane direction as eachother." Yukimura explains.

I look over at Kanou who doesn't say a word. I wish that I could walk to every class with him just so I can stare into his beautiful violet eyes.

"Hello Izumi." Yukimura says as Izumi walks out the classroom.

"H-Hi Y-Yukimura." Izumi says getting all flustered as Yukimura smiles at her.

"I uh got to um go now." Izumi adds before scurrying off.

Could it be that the one Izumi likes is Yukimura? Either way no matter how you look at it it's still a little surprising.

By then Megumi, Yukimura, Kanou and I begin to walk to our next class.

When school was just about over I really needed to ask Izumi something.

"Hey um...Izumi I know this is probably none of my business but is the one you like possibly Yukimura?" I asked her waiting for the answer.

"I-Idiot! I don't know what a peasant like you is going in about about! I mean that's riduculous!" She stutters while bonking me in the head before scurrying away.

I rubbed my head where she had hit it. What is her deal what did she do that for? She must really like Yukimura. I have to admit though it's kinda cute how she acts like a little girl when it comes to crushes.

Before I begin to head out the door, I stop when I realize that Kanou is sitting on the steps of the school. Has he been waiting for me?

Once he notices me he gets up and turns around.

"H-Hi um Yukimura had a meeting today so...um today it's just you and me walking home together." He says looking away from me and I notice his cheeks are pretty red.

I smile and nod my head before we both walk home. For some reason my heart feels like it was about to beat out of my chest any second now.

I'm not even sure that I could look him in the eyes. Right then I felt something warm holding my left hand.

I look over and see that Kanou is holding onto my hand. I then look over at him he won't look in my eyes at all.

"I-I you seem to have something on your mind so I-" He stutter then squeezes my hand tighter.

I smile.

"Thank you." I say to him with a smile and he finally looks at me and smiles back.

Once I'm home I plop on the couch next to my brother Takashi.

"Geez Tomoyo what took you so long I made it home from school thirty minutes ago." He asked me.

"Sorry I just had to stay after for something." I lied no way I could tell him I was holding hands with Kanou.

Takashi and I sit in the couch for minutes before I finally spoke.

"Hey Takashi...what...um what type of chocolates do guys like?" I questioned while blushing.

"Woah what's with that question all of a sudden? Is this for that guy Kanou or something?" He asks me and I begin to blush even more.

"No...it's just for reference for um Izumi." I say but I can tell he still isn't very convinced at all.

"For Izumi huh?" He says in a voice of unbelief.

"Well I would tell her that a guy will be happy with any chocolate they receive from the girl they like no matter how bad it the chocolates coming from her heart." He tells me. That had to be the most helpful thing Takashi's ever told me.

I then get up from the couch. I was determined that I was going to find the perfect chocolates for Kanou.

"Yes lets do this." I accidentally said aloud.

"Uh...lets do what?" Takashi says and I begin to feel embarrassed that he had heard that.

"Uh nothing I'm heading to the store." I say before walking put the door.

When I get to the store I notice a whole shelf full of chocolates. Wow who knew that there is actually bacon flavored chocolates?

How will I know which ones to buy for Kanou in this sea of chocolate?

 _A guy would like any chocolate coming from the girl he likes._

I hear Takashi's words repeat in my head. I need to stay positive even if I'm not the one Kanou likes.

I noticed that all the chocolates on the shelf either said I love you or were shaped like hearts. I don't think any of these chocolates will do.

All of these chocolates are just...  
Embarrassing.

I then have no choice but to start from scratch buy some chocolate mix instead so I could make my own.

When I arrive home I notice Takashi fast asleep. I smile and then put a blanket on Takashi so he doesn't catch cold. I then start on the chocolates right away.

But what should the chocolates be shaped like?

Hearts are definitely out the question and so is circles.

Then a perfect idea for the shape of the chocolate pops in my head so I begin to start making them right away.

Now that my chocolates were all formed and shaped all I had to do was put them in the oven for about an hour. Sounds easy enough right.

I then sit on the couch and turn on the TV. I start to force myself to stay awake. I had to take the chocolates out the oven so I can have the perfect batch to give to Kanou.

I can't fall asleep...

I am then woken up to something shaking me. An earthquake? No it can't be.

"Tomoyo wake up something in the oven smells like it's burning." Takashi says to me shaking me back and forth to wake me up.

Oh crap the chocolates! I must of fell asleep. I jump up and take the chocolates out the oven almost burning my hand in the process.

It's just as I thought my chocolates were ruined, the shape the taste the chocolate all ruined.

Takashi then walkz over in the kitchen and looks at my burnt chocolates.

"Well I hope this guy of yours likes burnt chocolates." Takashi says and I punch him as hard as I can in the arm.

"What it was only a joke." Takashi says rubbing his arm I had punched.

What am I going to do now? I don't have the supplies or the time to make new chocolates?

I guess I'll have to wrap up the burnt chocolates for tomorrow and hope it distracts him enough not to open it.

This should work right?

The next day at school I walk over by Kanou's shoe locker. I hide around the corner with the box of burnt chocolates in my hands.

Should I really give him these? I then shake my head. I made them for him so I have to give them to him.

Right when I'm about to give him my chocolate I notice something in pretty wrapping falling out his locker.

Is that someones else's chocolate? But from who, I'm not the only one that is in love with Kanou?

I couldn't watch anymore in fact I didn't even have the courage to give him my chocolates anymore.

I felt like I was going to be sick. Before I could get to class I bump into Megumi.

"Tomoyo what happened? Did you give Kanou your chocolates?"

I couldn't help it why did my heart feel like it was breaking into a million pieces?Who else is in love with Kanou?

"I can't take it anymore! Every time I try to get close to Kanou something goes wrong! It's like I don't understand him at all!" I practically yell.

"Relax Tomoyo slow down and tell me exactly what happened." Megumi reasoned.

"Well I seen chocolates from someone else in Kanou's locker when I was about to give him mine. They were wrapped in beautiful purple wrapping." I say trying to hold in a whole bunch of mixed emotions I was feeling right now.

"Did you say purple wrapping?" Megumi asked before she bursts out laughing. I don't have any idea why she thinks this is hilarious.

"What's so funny?" I questioned getting annoyed at her laughter.

"Those aren't from anyone that likes Kanou those are from Mizuki from the music club. She gave us all some chocolates look here she comes now."

I then turn around and face Mizuki with her pink ponytail bobbing. It's been a while since I seen her probably because she's been so busy with the music club these past few days.

"Tomoyo please accept these chocolates from the music club." Mizuki says bowing and rising again and then handing me a bag of chocolates in fancy purple wrapping.

I feel extra stupid and embarrassed right now. I guess I jumped to conclusions.

"Uh...Uh thank you." I reply and Mizuki smiles before walking away.

That's right Mizuki is a second year next year she will be graduating.  
***

First period went by a blast. I didn't even realize it was over because it went so fast.

When I was about to leave the classroom I noticed Megumi shoving Izumi around.

"W-What are you doing peasant! Let go of me!" Izumi says as Megumi pushed her out the door.

"This might be your only chance to give him 's coming this way now." Megumi says desperately trying to shove her some more.

I looked to see who Megumi was talking about then it all comes to me.

Yukimura and Kanou are coming and this is probably Izumi's best chance at giving Yukimura her chocolates.

"Hi guys-" Yukimura stops his sentence when he noticed how crazy things are going right now.

"Give him the chocolate Izumi!"

"No now let go of me you filthy peasant."

"Not until you give him the chocolates!"

"Fine." Izumi says giving up and she walks over to Yukimura. She first takes a deep breath and whips her brown hair out of her face.

Compared to Yukimura Izumi is really short.

"H-Hi Yukimura please um please...take this!" She says before throwing the chocolates into Yukimura face so hard that he falls backwards.

Home run... I thought in my head and I'm pretty sure Megumi did too.

She then scurries away and Yukimura finally gets up, he has a big red square imprinted on his face probably from the chocolates she threw.

Yukimura looks at the chocolates for a long time and then he smiles.

"Thank you Izumi." He says aloud.

By then I think it's time for me and Megumi to go so I grabbed her by the arm as we began to leave.

"Megumi I appreciate what you are doing but don't think shoving someone and forcing them to give chocolate is the best idea." I state honestly.

"Maybe I am being a bit crazy about all this but you know I think that's ok because I just want everyone to be happy on Valentine's Day even you."

"Wow...Megumi I didn't-"

"Your next by the way." She interrupts me and I cringe. Great now it's my turn to give chocolates.

School was just about over and Megumi's tried to do everything to make sure I gave Kanou my chocolates.

Did I mention that she failed at every attempt. I still wasn't able to give Kanou my chocolates.

Right when I was about to walk out the Seika High doors I noticed Kanou by his shoe locker looking extra sad.

I decide to see what was wrong with him.

"K-Kanou?" I said and he looks up at me.

"Hmm?"

"What's the matter you look a little bit down." I ask.

"Nothing really..." He states and he looks away from me. An idea pops in my head and I know I am going to be embarrassed about it later.

"K-Kanou I um please accept these!" I say and I shove my bag of chocolates in his chest looking away from him.

I bet my cheeks were extra red. I couldn't even look at him. It takes me a moment before I can finally look at him.

Kanou stares at the chocolates his cheeks are a bright red. He actually looks like he perked up a lot.

We both sit down and he begins to unwrap my chocolates. I look away from him again.

"I kinda burnt them so I know they probably aren't that good. You don't have to force yourself to eat them." I state.

"No I want to eat them." He says in a gentle voice causing me to blush even harder.

He then takes a chocolate, I decided to shape the chocolates like Kanou's face with his glasses hair and everything.

Kanou's cheeks are still red and he begins to eat my chocolates rather fast until I tell him to slow down.

"S...Sorry I was just so happy. The reason why I was down was because I was thinking that I wouldn't get any chocolates from you." He says blushing even harder.

"Thank you Kanou for accepting my chocolates." I say smiling and he smiles back. By now most if my chocolate is pretty much gone.

"H...Hey we should probably get home." Kanou says.

I nod yes and he tells me he will meet me outside after he's gathered his things.

When I'm outside I stop dead in my tracks to see the figure that's standing in front of me.

"Hey Tomoyo long time no see." The figure says and my eyes begin to shrink up from shock.

"Oh come on don't tell me you forgot about me. How rude of you to forget about the person you confessed to in middle school."

Why him why now out of all times?

***Kanou***P.O.V

I was so happy that Tomoyo gave me chocolates. I told her to wait outside for me until I finished getting my things.

When all my things were gathered I stopped when I seen Tomoyo talking to someone.

"Oh come on don't tell me you forgot about me. How rude of you to forget about the person you confessed to in middle school." The guy said to Tomoyo. After hearing that I can't explain why but my chest began to hurt.

 _So this is the person Tomoyo used to be in love with? Does she still love him now?_ Was the only thoughts that went through my mind at that moment.


	28. Chapter 25: Sweet Memories

**Authors Note Please Read**

 **Hi readers first off let me say thank you for reading so far and sticking with me. Also this chapter is a flashback of Tomoyo in middle school and about how she confessed to Kazuma back then. I just want to guys to have a little background on what happened back then before Tomoyo went to Seika High and met Kanou. Anyway enjoy.**

****Tomoyo P.O.V Flashback****

Kazuma Yokoto

The guy I was in love with. I loved everything about him.  
Whether it was his beautiful golden blond hair or his brown chocolate eyes.

I knew that Kazuma is the one for me.

Today also happens to be the day I'm going to confess to him.

"Tomoyo!" I hear a voice say from behind me and I turn around to face Yukino.

Yukino and I weren't exactly friends, we are more of acquaintances.

"Hello Yukino." I say to her. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a little envious of was popular, well liked and she was gorgeous with her short black hair and evergreen eyes.

It was obvious that she was also popular among the guys in middle school.

I on the other hand had short orange hair and boring brown eyes.

"So are you going to confess to Kazuma today?" Yukino says to me.

I blush I didn't know what to say back.

"Well...maybe."

"No! No maybes! You've been putting this off for so long." Yukino states grabbing me by my hands.

"Yeah...you're right Yukino." I say smiling.

"I know I am and I'll support you all the way." Yukino says smiling. I think I'm starting to consider Yukino as a friend even if it's just a little one.

When the time comes I then get in position to tell Kazuma how I feel.

I first put a note in his locker saying to meet me on the roof.

Once he's read it I rush up to the roof.

 _I'll support you all the way..._ Yukino's words ring in my mind as I raced up the steps. I then take a breather before opening the door and entering the roof.

There stands Kazumi with the wind rustling through his hair as he turns around. Instantly I felt butterflies fly all crazy through my stomach. I then begin to make my big speech.

"K-Kazuma I've...I've always loved you!" I shout out. I then cover my face with my hands I couldn't bare to look at him. There seems to be silence for what feels like hours before he begins to speak.

"I'm sorry but I can't accept your feelings I'm in love with someone else." He says with a hint of sadness in his eyes before he leaves.

His words cut me like a knife. I started to feel the tears come out. I knew it would end up like this I just knew it.

 _I'll support you all the way_

Yukino I'm afraid there is nothing left for you to support. How am I suppose to tell someone who had so much faith in me to throw away all their faith.

Hours passed and lunch finally arrived I pushed my desk next to Yukino's. I still didn't dare look her in her eyes how could I?

"Tomoyo what's wrong with you is something bugging you?" She asks me probably noticing my face. Even though my heart knew I truely didn't want to I knew I had to tell her what happened.

"Yukino-I'm sorry but I-I got rejected by Kazuma." I state barely make out sighing as I eat my lunch. She just stares at me for a second I have no idea how she would respond.

"I know." She states and I look up at her. How did she know that I was rejected? Did the word spread around that fast?

"Yukino what do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"Tomoyo not too long after your confession Kazumi asked me to be his girlfriend." Yukino's states and my eyes grew wide.

This whole time Kazuma was in love with Yukino?

"You said no right?" I asked hoping that the answer would be yes.

"I said yes to his confession, Kazuma and I are dating." Now anger washed over me. How can she do this to me her friend? Then again I am the one who said we weren't exactly friends but she's known how long I've been in love with Kazuma.

Was she using me all along?

I'll support you all the way. Was all that just empty words? The more I thought about it the more I felt angered and frankly scared.

" W-Why?" was that only words that could escape my looks at me without an ounce of empathy in her elmrald green eyes.

"Don't get me wrong Tomoyo we hangout a lot but I wouldn't consider you exactly a friend so it shouldn't matter if I date Kazuma. Besides I did let you confess to him but you were the one rejected therefore he's mine for the taking." By then I couldn't take it I felt angry no tired. Not only that I felt like I would puke anytime soon.

"Don't give me that look Tomoyo there are plenty of other guys out there waiting to meet you Kazuma just wasn't the one." She states trying to cheer me up.

I stood up from my seat and stared at Yukino for what felt like hours. I honestly felt I was really going to be sick and not too long after I couldn't hold it in anymore. I puked and Yukino backed away disgusted.

"Ew what's wrong with you that's gross." Yukino says looking at me disgusted. All eyes were on my at this point.I then quickly wiped my mouth and run out the classroom I didn't know where I was going or what I would do.

This time knew that I am truely alone.

People ask how can you be alone when there is people around you? Well there are people around me but I don't seem to be around them or in otherwords I'm not in anyone's sight no one is looking or searching for me.

That's the way it has been now and probably until forever.

Somehow I knew it would end up like this somehow...

When school was literally over I was walking out the door and right when I got outside my heart instantly sank. There stood Kazuma who had his lips on Yukino's lips. I can't bare to watch I pretend I don't notice and just keep walking.

I don't think I could ever come to trust anyone again. I don't think I would have to after all I am moving away soon with my dad when I graduate to highschool.

My dad told me there is this really good school called Seika High.

My first thought was I will never find someone in Seika High to replace Kazuma never...

At least that's what I thought at first.


	29. Chapter 26: Old Love, New Love

**Authors** **Note**

 **Hey I know it's been a long time I've just been super busy with school and everything. Anyway I wanted to do a brief recap of what just happened since it's been so long since I've updated. Basically it was Valentines Day and Tomoyo wanted to give Kanou chocolates but as you know she burned them. Realizing that Kanou looked sad she gave him her burned chocolates anyway which cheered him up. At the end of Valentines Day her Middle School love happens to show up which means trouble. So that's where we left off and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Hey Tomoyo long time no see." The figure says and my eyes begin to shrink up from shock.

"Oh come on don't tell me you forgot about me. How rude of you to forget about the person you confessed to in middle school."

Why him why now out of all times?

How could the guy I had a crush on in middle school suddenly show up at the most inconveniencing time of all.

"Hi...Kazuma." I said looking away from him. Why couldn't I look him in the eyes like a normal person. The one I was in love with was Kanou after all...Right?

If that's the case then why is my heart feeling like it's beating out my chest as I think about Kazuma and his golden blond hair and the way his eyes stare ever so softly.

"So here's the deal, I know I rejected you before but I realized that dating Yukino was the biggest mistake I have ever made. Tomoyo you are the one I want to be with and that's exactly why I took all this time to find you." He says grasping my hands tightly.

I blush right away and am forced to look him in the eyes.

"W-What are y-you saying?" I said barely making my words come out.

"I'm saying I want you to come with me to London to study abroad." He says with a determined look in his eyes.

For years I have dreamed for Kazuma to come after me but thing is, is this still my dream right now?

Before I could respond I feel warm arms pull me back into what felt like somebody's chest. I look up and see Kanou with a really serious look in his eyes. He looks like he could kill someone. I then focus back on him pulling me tightly into his chest as if he is protecting me as he stared at Kazuma.

Kazuma stares at Kanou with the same expression.

"Oh I see you're busy with _other people_ , I'll talk to you some other time. Just at least think about what I said Tomoyo." Kazuma says adding emphasizing the word other people before walking away.

Kanou still has me in his warm grasp so I begin to speak.

"U-Um Kanou I can't breathe." I barely make out and he finally realeases me.

"S-Sorry." he says looking away with his cheeks red.

"So I see you met my old friend Kazuma." I say trying to break the awkward-ness.

"A friend huh? Well I think you should stay clear of him I don't think he can be trusted." He says in a serious voice. I just nod my head in agreement and walk away.

As much as my heart believes this is true I know that I can't make assumptions though.

 _Is Kanou jealous right now?_

When I arrived at home I explained to my brother what had happened. He gives me this really weird smirk before speaking.

"Oh Tomoyo I think they're both jealous." He says nudging me in a teasing tone.

"What no not Kanou, me and him are friends there is no way he can like me." I state trying to hold back that I was blushing at the moment.

Takashi rolls his eyes at me before he begins to talk again.

"Gosh Tomoyo are you really that dense how do you not get it yet? No you know what I'll let you figure it out yourself." He adds and it makes me irritated that he won't tell me what's going on.

"Come on Takashi just tell me." I whined in frustration.

"I'm sorry but I can't say but the only thing I will say is that Kanou has something he really wants to say to you and he is probably going to say it pretty soon." he says before heading up to his room.

"That didn't help at all!" I yell after him but I hear his bedroom door close.

I plop on the can't my brother just tell me I think. I begin to drift away to sleep when suddenly I hear a knock at the door.

That's weird I wasn't expecting any company today? I was hesitant before finally opening the door.

I open it and immediate shock fills my face.

"K...Kazuma! How did you know where I live?" I asked.

"Oh one of your friends told me, I believe his name was Yukimura or something like that." He states.

It's all starting to make sense now he probably tricked Yukimura into telling him my address.

"Well you're probably wondering what exactly i'm doing here. Well to answer your question i'm here to finish what I started." He adds making me even more confused and flustered by the moment.

"W-What are you talking about." I add trying my best not to stutter on every word.

"Come to London with me already.I know it may sound like some cheesy romance line but truth is I don't care, I just want you to come with me." He pleads.

I stare at Kazuma's beautiful chocolate eyes once more. I can feel my heart beating out my chest.

My whole life I've waited for this moment. For Kazuma to chase after my heart. The only thing is my heart isn't chasing after his anymore.

My heart now is yearning for Kanou. Ok now I sound like some cheesy love poem.

Even so what should I do? It's like that time with Eito and Kanou.

I have to decide.

"Kazuma i'm sorry but I just can't." I say honestly.

"I knew it, it's because of him isn't it?"

"What are you talking abo-"

"Don't play dumb with me Tomoyo! You're in loved with that blue haired guy with glasses!" He yells at me surprising me a bit.

"I don't know what you're talking about even if that's true there is no way that could happen. I mean there is no way Kanou can feel the same way about me."

"Are you seriously that blind? Open your eyes Tomoyo do I have to spell it out! That guy is in love with you and once he finds out you love him too..." Kazuma says trailing off.

Kanou can't be in love with me right? I mean that's impossible. The more I think about it the more I'm starting to feel it might actually be true.

But if it's true then that must mean I have been dense to his feelings the whole time.

"I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you but the point is I can't just stand here and watch some other guy take you away!" Kazuma says grabbing my face to his so I'm staring deeply into his eyes.

He then begins to lean in closer to my face until his lips are centimeters away from mine.

I wasn't in any condition to pull away the only thing running through my mind the whole time was.

 _Kanou loves me?_

By the time I am snapped back to reality I can feel Kazuma's lips pressed firmly against mine.

I then try to pull away.

"K-Kazuma no..." I make out as he kisses me while I struggle to get out his grip.

He doesn't stop he keeps kissing me and kissing me.

"I said stop!" I yell and then I slap him dead across the face.

He rubs his face where I had slapped it there is a red hand print on his right cheek.

We don't speak at all there is just dead silence. The hand I slapped him with begins to tremble.

I can't believe I had slapped him. In all my life I never thought I'd have to slap my middle school love.

"I see your choice but just promise me this Tomoyo."

I don't say anything I was still stunned by the whole encounter.

"Promise me that you will at least think about going to London with me." Kazuma adds.

I still stare at him in dead silence until I finally find the courage to speak again.

"I promise." I was barely able to say and Kazuma smiles before he leaves.

The next day at school I try to get the thought of Kazuma kissing me out of my mind.

No matter how hard I tried not to think about it it somehow knew how to pop up back into my mind.

"Hey Tomoyo." Yukimura says startling me. Yukimura was walking up to me with Megumi.

Ok I just have to act as if nothing ever happened between me and Kazuma starting now.

"Hey guys!" I manage to say in a believable tone.

"Hey are you OK you look a little pale?" Yukimura asks.

"No I'm fine really." I state.

"Are you sure you're not pale because Kanou isn't around." Megumi adds teasing me.

I blush at that thought suddenly the thought of Kanou actually loving me flashes through my mind.

"Oh, well Kanou had some things to settle before first period." Yukimura says and I nod my head ok.

"Good morning Tomoyo." I hear a familiar voice say so I turn around to face Kazuma.

I can't look him in the eyes after what happened. What's even worse is the thought of my friends finding out.

"G-Good morning." I barely make out looking at the ground.

I can tell that Megumi might notice that something is up based on the way she is looking at me in the corner of my eye.

When I finally make it to first period I sit down in my normal seat next to Megumi.

Megumi looks at me as if she wants to say something but she never ends up saying anything.

Before I am able to leave class the teacher had asked me to deliver papers to the principals office for her.

I begin to struggle to walk to the principals office with the big stack of papers my teacher had given me.

I was about to drop all my papers when suddenly I see another hand hoist them all back up from falling.

"That was a close one." The familiar voice says. I cringe and I can feel the hairs begin to stand up on the back of my neck.

It was Kazuma that helped me from dropping all my papers.

I begin to blush remembering him pressing his lips against mine over and over again.

Why was it that I was waiting for him to kiss me again?I am in love with Kanou right? But why every time I see Kazuma I can't even look him in the eyes?

"Tomoyo have you thought about coming with me to London?"

"Actually no I haven't yet." I state honestly looking down at the ground.

"I thought you might say that so I came up with a little deal." He says leaving me puzzled at the end of his sentence.

"Just for today and only today I want you to allow me to take you out somewhere after school. That way you will come to a decision on if you want to come to London with me." He adds.

I think for a second. I guess it wouldn't hurt to spend one day with him. At least it will answer my question on if I'm still in love with Kazuma or not.

"Um I guess that will be ok." I stated which makes Kazuma smile.

"Just you wait Tomoyo I'll make sure you are defiantly going to go to London with me."Kazuma said joyfully smiling at me before walking off.

I then turn around and surprised to see Kanou standing there. He stares at me with his beautiful beating violet eyes. Oh no there it goes again my heart begins to beat faster and faster by the minute.

What is going on why do I feel this way when I am around Kanou _and_ Kazuma?

"K-" I try to say to Kanou but he walks dead past me as if I wasn't even there. I didn't feel his warmth from his body as he passed me anymore. Why did Kanou just ignore me like that?

After the whole incident I could't concentrate on anything. I didn't even notice that school was practically over. I begin to walk home and I slouch on the couch.

Who would of thought that my life would be so confusing ever since I came to Seika High. I then hear my phone buzz so I sluggishly open my phone up and answer.

"Hello?" I answered to a familiar sounding voice but I still didn't quite know who it might be.

"Hey Tomoyo take a look out your window." The voice says. At first I was hesitant but I then decide to look out the living room window.

My eyes go wide as I stare at Kazuma sitting in a carriage with beautiful brown horses. Kazuma waves over at me with a big smile. I then rush outside still in shock from all this.

"So what do you think?" He says to me and I stare at the beautiful carriage before I finally snap back to reality.

"I think I should change my number." I say to him and he gives me this look of disappointment.

"Well anyway I thought that the most beautiful girl should have the most beautiful ride." He states holding his hand out to pull me up on the carriage. That's right I did promise that after school I would go somewhere with him.

Once I'm on the carriage we begin to ride along passing all the houses and streetlights.

"Tomoyo for the last time close your eyes." Kazuma says to me and I finally reluctantly closed my eyes. It seems like forever when we finally make it where Kazuma wanted us to go.

"Ok open your eyes." He says and I open them. I don't react at first but once I stare out at the horizon for a little moment I begin to stare at it in awe.

I see as the sky lights up from a pink to a very deep beautiful orange. Just watching this made my cheeks start to go red at how beautiful the sun looked.

"Tomoyo I wanted you to be the first person to ever see the sunset with me because you are really special to me." Kazuma says to me in a gentle voice.

"Kazuma I don't know what to say...other than it's truly beautiful. I've been seeing the sun everyday but I never bothered to take time and actually watch it set. Thank you." I say and I continue to stare out at the horizon.

I then notice Kazuma staring at me still with his chocolate brown eyes.

"What is it?" I finally ask noticing all the staring.

"Nothing it's just you're beautiful." He stated and I blush still staring into his eyes.

"...I love you Tomoyo." He says and at that moment I nearly felt my heart stop I never had a guy say he loves me before.

"W-What are you saying?" I said looking down at the ground covering my face from embarrassment.

"No it's true Tomoyo...so please please come to London with me."

"I-I" I make out before I feel lightheaded and dizzy.

"Tomoyo are you ok!" Kazuma yells concerned.

"I'm fine but I think I should get home. I feel dizzy." I state.

"Kazuma then crouches down in front of me with his back facing me.

"Hop on my back." He says to me.

"What?"

"Just hop on."

"I can walk by don't we have that horse carriage" I say stubbornly.

"Do you not see the state you're in! What kind of guy would I be to let sick girl walk on her own!Besides a Carriage would only make you more dizzy, it's better this way." He practically says in a strict voice but I know it's probably because he's worried about me.

I then hop on his back and he carries me on a piggy back ride all the way home. The whole trip I never forgot the scent of Kazuma's beautiful blond hair.

The next day at school went by like a breeze I was on my way home when I noticed Kanou standing out by himself in the courtyard.

I decided to go over by him and see what was going on.

"Kanou are you alright?" I asked but I get no response. I then take my hand to get ready to tap him on the shoulder when he immediately grabs my wrist.

"Kanou what are you d-" I try to say but he gets up and turns around, staring deeply into my eyes with his violet ones. He still was grasping tightly to my wrist.

"Kanou my wrist..." I barely made out. He then forcefully pins me against the wall. I wonder if he can hear my heart beating out of my chest right now.

He begins to lean his face closer and closer to mine but stops just inches away from my lips.

"Tomoyo..." He says and he hangs his head low before finally releasing me.

"Tomoyo...I won't let him have you! I won't let him steal you away from me!" He yells and I blush even more now.

"Kanou I-"

"Just don't go to London with him ok? I don't want to lose you!" He interrupts looking down at the ground.

I first just stare at Kanou his cheeks where all red then I smile at him.

"I understand." I state and we both just stand there looking at each other before we both part ways.

"Tomoyo there you are! I've been looking for you all over the place!" I hear Megumi's voice say.

"Oh sorry I had to do something. You ready to walk home?" I ask and in response she nods and we begin walking.

About halfway through our walk I begin speaking again.

"Hey Megumi you know who I'm in love with right?" I asked her and she makes this face at me.

"Kanou right? Why do you ask?" She states puzzled.

"Well what if I told you that I was actually in love with two people now." I state and words can't describe the look on Megumi's face right now.

Everything is just complicated...


	30. Chapter 27:Far Away from Kanou (FinalCh)

"What do you mean you are in love with two people? I know in fact that the one you are in love with is defiantly Kanou right?" Megumi says still looking shocked from what I said.

"I don't know at first I was in love with Kanou but now since Kazuma's come back I'm starting to feel feelings for him." I state truthfully and she still gives me that are-you-serious look.

"Look Tomoyo I'm not trying to say that you are lying here it's just well maybe you're fooling yourself and thinking that you still like Kazuma when you really do not." Megumi says looking down at the ground as we walked.

"What do you mean?" I asked really confused now.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that once Kazuma returned you are trying to hold on to those feelings you felt for him back then and ignore the ones you have for Kanou right now."

"That's ridiculous I mean so what you're saying is that I'm just ignoring all the real feelings I have for Kanou and using Kazuma to hide how I truly feel?" I asked Megumi not believing what she was saying to me.

In response Megumi just nods her head yes and by that time we are at my house.

"Look Tomoyo all I'm saying is that you should dig down deeper in yourself and decide who has your real and sincere feelings not the fake ones." Megumi says as I start to head in.

"Just so you know I'm rooting for Kanou." Megumi adds before I walk inside my house.

I plop on the couch and my brother comes out the kitchen and sits on the couch beside me. He turns and looks at me for a second. My step brother Takashi always knows when something is bugging me.

"What's bugging you sis?" Takashi asks me and I sigh. I just keep sighing I really didn't feel like explaining anything at this point.

"I don't want to talk about it Takashi, i'm just going to head to my room." I say and I get up and go upstairs to my room. I guess you can say that I am just frustrated, frustrated at the fact that I have to make a decision between two people I love.

Suddently my conversation with Megumi from earlier pops up into my mind. She said that I had fake feelings for someone? If that's the case who is it that I have the fake feelings for and why doesn't it feel that way?

Suddently there is a knock at my door.

"Go away Takashi and leave me alone!" I say throwing a pillow at my bedroom door. My brain was starting to hurt from all this deep thinking so much.

"Fine I'm leaving I just came to tell you that there is this dude named Kazuma who is here to see you." He says and I can hear his foot steps as he goes down the stairs.

I then force myself to get up and go all the way downstairs to see Kazuma standing by our front door.

"Tomoyo I am so happy to see you." He says smiling and I can feel myself begin to blush remembering when he had said that he loved me.

"Hey-Kazuma." I forced myself to say.

"I wanted to tell you that my flight leaves for London tomorrow night. I need to know your decision before then." He says.

This is all so sudden well not really but still. It's bad enough I have to still decide between him and Kanou now I have to decide if I'm going to leave or not.

"Um can I let you know tomorrow after school?" I asked Kazuma not wanting to make a decision right at the moment.

Kazuma just stares at my eyes for a good long while before he finally decides to speak again.

"Well ok but Tomoyo you really have to make up your mind I can't wait for your answer forever." He says and then Kazuma winks at me and waves before leaving.

I started to think more about what Kazuma has said. He is right he can't wait on my answer forever. Its almost like Kanou and Kazuma can't wait for me to choose them forever I have to decide.

Starting tomorrow I am going to make all my decisions.

When I arrived at school, I can feel my palms beginning to feel sweaty.

I took a deep breath before finally entering the doors into Seika High.

When I'm finally inside I am greeted by Megumi.

"Have you thought about what I said?" Megumi immediately asks me.

"Yeah actually I have quite a bit." I say truthfully.

"Good because now's your chance." she says and she shoves me forward.

I end up bumping into someones back. The person I bumped into turns around and I can now see that it is Kanou that Megumi had shoved me into.

She really is rooting for Kanou isn't she?

Kanou just stares at me it feels like forever since we actually got a chance to talk alone together.

"H...Hi." Kanou finally says breaking the silence and he looks away blushing.

"Hi." I say back and I can feel myself blush as well. The thoughts of Kanou saying that he didn't want another guy to take me away appeared in my mind.

"Hey is it true that you are planning on going to London with Kazuma?" Kanou says surprisingly without stuttering.

"I actually haven't decided yet." I say looking at the ground.

More silence passes before we both start speaking again.

"Tomoyo do you like Kazuma?" Kanou asks and I can see he is now staring deeply into my eyes now.

"W-What no we are just friends, I mean I don't know I-"

"I see." Kanou says and he begins to walk away. Did I upset him?

"Kanou wait!" I said grabbing him by his sleeve but he forces his sleeve out of my grip.

"Just stop Tomoyo okay! Enough leading people on already! I want nothing to do with you anymore!" He says as he continues to walk away.

I was afraid this might happen why didn't I just make a decision. Maybe none of this would of happened.

The rest of school seem to go by fast partly because all my focus was on Kanou.

Why do I care so much if he is mad at me? What did he mean by leading people on? Why does he care if I like Kazuma or not?

And most off all why do I care about all these questions anyway?

Oh I see this must of been what Megumi was talking about. My real and fake feelings. Sure I have thought about Kazuma at times but I never been over concerned about him like I do with Kanou.

That's it the one I truly love is Kanou always has been and always will be.

That's it I'm going to tell Kanou how I feel right now. After my last class was over I began to walk down the halls until I spotted him.

Right when I was about to approach him Kazuma steps in my way.

"Kazuma this isn't a good time." I try and explain but he doesn't move out the way.

"Tomoyo I need to know if you are going to London with me." He says looking in my eyes.

I look at his beautiful brown and silky golden hair. Sure all of that's great but not the great I want.

"No Kazuma I am not going to London with you." I say proudly and Kazuma looks like I just killed someone or something.

I then keep walking but I am sad when I realize Kanou isn't there anymore.

I then see Misaki further down the hallway so I ran up to her.

"Misaki have you seen Kanou?" I questioned.

"Actually I have but I'm afraid he already left with Yukimura." Misaki says and I thank her before I finally decide to give and head home.

When I am finally at home I noticed Takashi sitting in a chair and staring at a wall.

"Takashi is everything o-" Before I can finish my sentence there is a knock at our door.

Takashi looked in no state to get the door so I went and opened it and immediately my eyes grew wide.

"M-Mom." Or should I say step mom. My mother stares at me with her big beady brown eyes that can pierce anyone in a matter of seconds.

"Hello Tomoyo dear aren't you going to invite your dear step mom in?" She asks so I invite her in.

She then looks around the house with a look of disgust. She then takes out a wipe and wipes her chair before sitting down.

"It's just as I thought." She says. There is even more silence before she finally speaks again.

"Tomorrow." She says looking around again.I stared at her puzzled. What is she talking about?

"Um...Mom what do you mean?" I asked still really confused.

"Takashi hasn't told you?" She said glaring at Takashi and I respond with a no.

"I knew he'd coward out," She said face palming herself. "Look Tomoyo I want you and Takashi to come back home with me." She explains and I couldn't believe what my ears were hearing.

"No but why I don't want to!" I say all at once.

"No buts it's not suitable for you two to stay here on your own after your father has passed away." She says to me with a cold look in her eyes.

I tried to ignore the fact she just confirmed that my dad was dead.

"When will we be leaving?" I asked not feeling like arguing anymore.

"Tomorrow afternoon. I'll pick you two up tomorrow morning because you will not be going to school." She says.

So basically today was my last day at Seika High and what's worse is I didn't tell Kanou how I felt and I probably never will.

"This isn't fair!" I yell and I run upstairs and slam my bedroom door shut.

I then take out my cellphone. I have to let everyone know what is going on.

When I come down to my last few friends to call I began to sob.

The next person I had to call just happens to be my best friend Megumi.

I dialed her number and once I heard her voice say hello I busted into another big sob.

"Oh my gosh Tomoyo what happened!" she said immediately concerned.

When I finally could stop sobbing I told her everything.

I told her about me moving, my mom returning and even about the whole Kazuma and Kanou mix up.

"Tomoyo I'm coming over right now!" Megumi declared.

"No it's no use Megumi there is no convincing my mom." I say over the phone.

"Tomoyo..." Megumi states with her voice trailing.

"I'm fine Megumi really." I say trying my best to smile over the phone.

"We'll have you talked to Kanou about this yet?" Megumi states.

"Actually no I haven't yet, considering the circumstances right now I don't think I will tell him."

"Circumstances? Tomoyo wha-"

"I got to go Megumi thank you for being my bestfriend." I say and I hang up.

Who knew that leaving all these people would be so hard? Why does it have to be this way?

The next morning Takashi and I had all our bags packed. Even though this house was extra old and broken down i'd be lying if I said I wouldn't miss it at all.

Takashi and I hung our heads low we both didn't wanna move away, we wanted to stay here where we belong and are loved.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Our mom states and we both just stare at her with sad blank expressions.

"Oh come on guys moving won't be so bad you will make plenty of new friends in America." She says excited like.

"I don't want to make new friends! I want the friends I have now what's so wrong with that?" I yell and Takashi looks at me surprised by my outburst.

"Now is that anyway to speak to your mother!" She scolds.

"I don't want to leave and I'm not going to!" I dared to yell back at her.

"You are coming to America and that's final!" My mother yells and she grabs my wrist tightly to the point where it hurt and forcefully shoved me out the door.

"Hey mom don't treat Tomoyo so roughly!" Takashi yells back.

"I expected more from you Takashi. I can see that your skin headed step sister poisoned your head." She says glaring at him before she shoves me in the car.

***Megumi***P.O.V

By now I'm pretty sure everyone's heard the news about Tomoyo moving away.

At least almost everyone knew. I had a feeling that Tomoyo never did tell Kanou that she was moving away for good.

Right when I see him in the halls I run up to him and greet him.

"Hey Kanou did you by any chance hear about Tomoyo?" I asked.

"No." He replied instantly.

"Well Kanou she is moving away for good and I need your help as well as our friends help to stop are all heading to the airport right now." I say and he looks unfazed.

"So? What good will us showing up do?" He replies not caring.

"Hey we should at least help her out because she is our friend!" I say getting kinda irritated with his attitude towards this.

"Whatever." Kanou states bluntly.

"How could you say whatever! Are you even serious right now! You know you are in love with Tomoyo and we do as well! Why are you acting this way!" I practically yell ignoring all the stares we got.

" _I don't care about that girl anymore._ " Kanou states in the most cold and harsh voice I ever heard before he walks away.

I froze literally still stuck on the words he just said.

 _I don't care about that girl anymore._

Since when did Tomoyo become that girl to Kanou? Even so I can now see why Tomoyo didn't want to tell him about her leaving because she probably knew he would respond this way.

Only question is why? Feelings of love don't just disappear like that overnight something really bad must of happened between them.

"Hey Megumi are you coming?" I hear Misaki say from a distance.

"Coming!" I state right now I didn't have time to think about Kanou right now even if it's probably the person she needs to see most.

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

When we finally arrived at the airport we sat down as we waited for our plane.

About a couple of minutes later sitting there I noticed a girl with blond curly locks coming in our direction.

That can't be Megumi she is at school right now. I decided to ignore the girl and focus my attention on something else.

"Hey how rude is it for you to ignore your own bestfriend!"

I finally look up and see Megumi standing there smiling at me.

I then don't hesitate to wrap her in the biggest most tightest hug she can imagine.

"Oh and I hope you don't mind I brought a few friends to try and stop you from leaving as well." She says.

I then see Misaki, Takumi, Yukimura,Izumi,Mizuki,Genji and Eito all standing in front of me.

When did I ever make such wonderful friends as these guys. I then begin to feel tears pouring down my eyes I'm pretty sure they were rolling down Takashi's too.

"Sorry I tried to get Kanou to come but he just wouldn't." Megumi says looking down.

"That's okay at least you tried besides I knew it would turn out that way anyway." I said smiling at her.

Megumi then directs her attention to my mom. She then goes up to her and bows her head down.

"Please I beg of you please don't send Tomoyo and Takashi away." she pleads. My mother then makes a face and I immediately knew what that meant.

"Sorry but a couple of kids like you won't make me change my mind." My mom states strictly.

"Ma'am please-" I put my hand on Megumi's shoulder.

"Megumi that's enough it's okay we're okay you tried your best. There is nothing you can do." I say to her forcing a smile.

She then grabs me into the tightest hug.

"But-but you."

"No one said this had to be a goodbye forever. I promise I'll come visit whenever I can." I say smiling. She then wipes the tears out of her eyes and smiles at me.

"Goodbye Tomoyo." Megumi says with a smile.

"Bye bye...Megumi, everyone." I say waving back before we all begin to walk towards our plane.

"Tomoyo!" I hear someone yell and it doesn't sound like Megumi's voice so I turn around.

My eyes grow wide and my cheeks begin to turn red.

There stands Kanou with a serious look in his eyes. He just stands there staring at me.

He then begins to walk up to me still locking eyes with mine. I stood there still frozen.

"Tomoyo I'm sorry I didn't come sooner I'm sorry for all the stupid things I did. I-" Kanou says and I cut him off.

"That's okay Kanou I get it." I say with a smile.

"No you don't get it..." Kanou says then he looks in the other direction. His cheeks turn a deep red.

He then puts both his hands on my shoulders and forces his eyes to stare in mine.

"I love you Tomoyo." He says staring at me with his soft violet eyes even though his cheeks were all red.

This time I turn the deepest darkest red I could ever go.

"Well that's great and all but I believe we have a plane to catch." My mom interrupts and grabs my wrist forcefully as we head to the plane.

Why aren't I stopping my mother. Why don't I just go run over to Kanou.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of my plane.

***Kanou***P.O.V

Why isn't Tomoyo stopping her mother. Why isn't she coming back?

I then hung my head low. I knew what that meant. Tomoyo must have rejected me.

Even so I know I can never love another girl the way I love Tomoyo ever.

Now I would never see Tomoyo again.

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

"Hey miss are you boarding the plane?" A person in line behind me says. I must of zoned out thinking about Kanou.

I loved Kanou and now I know that he loves me. What was I even doing here right now?

"As a matter of no I'm not boarding this plane." I say and I step out of line.

"Tomoyo! What are you doing get back in line this instant!" My mother scolds.

"No." I say bluntly. She shoots me another look but I wasn't intimidated by it this time.

"Come on Takashi lets go back to our friends." I say and he smiles and steps out of line too.

"You two get back here!" My mother yells and before she could step out of the line she is being shoved onto the plane.

I guess we'll have to deal with her when she flies all the way back.

Takashi and I run back in and to my advantage my friends are still standing there about to leave.

I then spot Kanou and run up to him. When he turns around I don't give him time to talk instead I go way on my tippy toes and press my lips forcefully onto his.

He looks shocked at first but then he finally closes his eyes so I then close mine.

When we finally stop I can see everyone looking at us smiling.

Megumi is even cheering us on which makes us both blush harder.

"I love you too." I finally say to Kanou and he makes a gentle smile.

I smile back.

"Come on lets go." He says and as we leave the airport we both hold each others hand. I squeeze his hand extra tight as he squeezes mine.

Finally we said how we both feel and we can both be together.

As we finally make it out the airport still holding hands in my mind I think

 _What a strange boy._

Actually now I think it's more like...

 _What strange people are we both?_

~ **Fin** ~


	31. Fun Days With Kanou(Sequel Announcement)

I have great news tomorrow I will be posting the sequel to this story under the name of Fun days with Kanou Sotarou. It will be up and in this story tomorrow sometime in the afternoon so keep an eye out. Also thank you for reading my story.


	32. Fun Days 1: The New Year

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

It's Kanou and my third year at Seika High which means a new class new seats new everything. This is really bad because Kanou and I plan on spending time together now that were...

D..Dating wow even thinking about that is hard to say mentally. The entrance ceremony is tomorrow which is something I was looking forward to spending with Kanou.

"Hey Tomoyo!" I hear someone shout from behind me. I turn around to face Megumi who is with Mizuki,Eito and Izumi.

I rush over to them in hugs even though I was at summer camp all summer with Megumi doesn't mean I didn't miss her as well as everyone else. I then look over at Mizuki with her pink ponytail bobbing. It feels like only yesterday when she was cheering me up and asking me to join the music club. Thinking about all this I then remember something.

"Hey Mizuki didn't you graduate last year?" I ask and she nods with her pink ponytail swaying this time.

"I came to visit you guys and wish you the best for your last year at Seika High." She adds.

Eito who is also from the music club then comes by her side and wraps his arm around Mizuki. Did I mention Eito and Mizuki are dating as well now? Seems like love is blooming everywhere lately.

I also forgot that Misaki,Takumi and Yukimura all graduated already because they were all a year ahead of us. Something tells me this school year won't quite be the same without them this year. I'm going to miss them dearly. At least now I can finally say we're third years.I also wonder how Kanou is going to do without Yukimura by his side at school anymore?

Moments later we all walk over to see what Izumi was doing. All of our attention is now on Izumi's phone while she is rapidly texting on her phone. Izumi may have been a pain when I first met her saying things like Kanou is playing with my feelings but now I honestly can say she's really changed.

"Who you texting?" Megumi says slying moving next to Izumi while breaking me out of my thoughts.

"N-None of your business brat!" Izumi says startled by Megumi all while her cheeks grow all red.

"Oh that reminds me how's Yukimura doing?" Megumi asks and by now Izumis face is cherry red.I guess Izumi has made progress with Yukimura over the summer.

"Like I said before that's none of your business now do me a favor and beat it already." She says to Megumi clearly irritated.

"Fine you're no fun anyway. Come on Tomoyo lets see if we are in the same class this year." Megumi says pulling me by the arm. We then spot the class Megumi's in but I don't spot my name.

"Bummer, l really was hoping we'd be in the same class this year." Megumi sighed.

"Yeah." I said agreeing as I continued to look for my I finally found it I checked to see if there was anyone I knew in my class. As I went down the list I see a name I recognized.

 _ **Kanou Sotarou**_

Just seeing his name made my heart skip a beat. Even though Kanou and I are together now we didn't get to spend much time together during the summer because I was at camp.

"I guess we have the same class together." I hear a voice say behind me. I knew that voice my heart began to tremble at the sound of it.

I then turn around to face Kanou. He has gotten a lot taller than what I remember and his face is much more structured now. He also looks so mature now. I look away from him and don't say is making my heart pound to the point where it is going to beat out my chest any second now.

"Tomoyo what's the matter?" Kanou asks leaning close to me face.

"N-Nothing! I think I hear Megumi calling me!" I say scurrying away. Why can't I face him and talk to him normally? I thought now that we're dating I'd be over this by now.

After the Entrance ceremony the next day was a regular school day. I walked to class and looked for a seat. Kanou looks at me probably wanting me to sit next to him.

I blush. If I sit by Kanou there's a greater chance I will embarass myself in front of him. I better sit in the middle besides it's easier this way.

Kanou looks at me disappointed probably by my choice to sit in the middle. What the heck is wrong with me why am I so nervous around him now?

Later on in the hallway Kanou comes up to me and stares at me with his shiny violet eyes. Why does he have to be so handsome?

"Let's walk to lunch together." He says. Kanou is definatly a lot different he is more bold and talks a lot more without stuttering. I guess this means he isn't afraid of girls like he used to be.

I nodded my head ok and we begin to walk to lunch together. I then feel something warm touch my hand and notice it's Kanou's hand.

My heart is beating hard again.I don't think I can last like this!

I then pull my hand away as we keep walking. He looks at me shocked and confused but I couldn't really blame him for that reaction.

"Uh-I just remembered I had something to do in the music room!" I lied running away before Kanou could say anything.

As I'm running I run into the nearest classroom around the corner and slide the door shut. Seriously what the heck is wrong with me these days? I then slouch down to the floor. I think I just need a breather.

"Tomoyo?" I hear a voice say and I look up and see Megumi.

"Megumi what are you doing here?" I asked getting up.

"Um...well this is my homeroom. I was just about to head to lunch before you ran in here all red and flustered. I then put my hands on both sides of my face. I was flustered and red? Which means Kanou probably saw the whole entire thing.

"Hey did something happen?" Megumi says leaning towards my face. I can never get anything past Megumi so there is no point in hiding what is really going on now.

"Well you see I've kinda been ignoring Kanou all day and running off because well-I'm just so nervous around him now." I stated truthfully.

"I see so that's it huh? You really love Kanou don't you?" She says with a thinking face. I then blush I really do love Kanou a lot actually.

"Well to put it simply I think you are being unfair and selfish." She says bluntly.

"Excuse me?" I asked not getting why the heck she was saying that.

"Well for starters Kanou is trying everything he can to be a good boyfriend and you keep pushing him away and giving off the wrong impression. Not only that think about how Kanou feels when you keep running away and not listening to what he has to say." Megumi says and it all makes sense now.

I was only thinking about how I felt nervous and not realizing how Kanou might feel about all of this. I now knew what I had to do.

"Megumi thanks I get it now. At the end of the day I'm going to properly speak to him and apologize for my recent behavior." I say motivated.

"Do your best Tomoyo." She says to me smiling and I smile back. I have to fix what I did the right way.

At the end of the day Kanou is leaning against my shoe locker staring at me intensely. I feel some sweat crawling down my forehead. I change my mind I don't think I can face him and fix what I did. I'll just head home and try tomorrow.

I then try to get into my locker but Kanou doesn't budge. He then stands up straight and takes both my arms and pins me against wall. I stare at him in shock. What is he doing?

He then leans close to my face until our lips are only centimeters apart. I turn my head away and he finally lets go. He sighs and then begins to look sad.

"Do I really disgust you that much?" He asks which surprises me. Did he think I was avoiding him because I was disgusted?

"No." I state honestly.

"Then why won't you look at me in my eyes anymore!" he yells clearly frustrated at me.

I have to tell Kanou the truth even if it is embarrassing and really hard to say.

"I was avoiding you b-because you're different now everytime I look at you now my heart won't stop beating. I get so nervous around you and I just chicken out." I say looking off to the side with my cheeks growing hot. I can't believe I told him.

"Nevous huh...well I get nervous when I'm around you too. I'm afraid of messing anything up but even so I don't know what i'd do without you by my side. I guess I don't ever want to lose you." He says looking down.

So Kanou was just as nervous as I was. Megumi was right I was being pretty selfish. I then walk up to Kanou and wrap my arms around him all while burying my head in his chest.

"I'll never leave your side Kanou. I want to stay with you for as long as I can." I then look up and he smiles a gentle smile.

He then presses his soft lips against mine. I begin to feel the warmth coming from his lips and traveling to mine.

"Come on lets walk home together." He says smiling and I nod. As we walked I feel Kanou grab my hand again and this time I don't let go instead I squeeze it tightly.

 _I want to be with Kanou for as long as he will let me..._

 _****Authors Note Please Read****_

 **Ok guys so that was chapter one of the second book I hope you guys enjoyed it and trust me there's still more to coming the next few chapters. Thank you for reading my story and supporting me and I hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	33. Fun Days 2: Sports Day

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

A couple week have passed everyone has seemed to be settled in their new class and are now on edge for the upcoming sports festival. I on the other hand wasn't that excited, sure I was pretty good at certain sports but the whole idea of competing against other classes bugs me because of all the pressure that comes with it.

"Ok so first order of business we should decide who is going to partake which event in the festival." The class leader says. I then turn and look over at Kanou he didn't seem to be very engaged in this festival either. Speaking of Kanou I'm starting to think that we are getting even closer now.

"Tomoyo since you are the last one who hasn't said what you wanted to do we have no choice but to put you in the relay race." I snap my head at the class leader when I hear that.

Did she just say relay race, as in running! I can't do that I suck at running. I always trip all the time and fall not to mention I can only go at an average speed. What am I going to do about this?

I have a feeling something bad is about to happen.

After class is over Megumi comes up to me.

"Hey Tomoyo what's the matter you look down." She says to me as I give her a pouty face. I then explain to Megumi how I got stuck into doing the relay race for the sports festival.

"You should of been paying attention Tomoyo, It was bound to happen." She says and I knew she was right. Maybe If I hadn't been staring at Kanou for so long I would of noticed. Suddenly I can see Kanou coming up to us. He looks at us for a second before speaking.

"Hey did something happen?" Kanou asks me concerned.

"Well Tomoyo here got stuck doing the relay race for the festival." Megumi says before I had a chance to respond.

"Tomoyo you should of been paying attention to the class leader." Kanou replies.

"Not you too Kanou!" I said freaking out grabbing his shirt. He then sighs for a second before speaking again.

"I guess it can't be helped. No matter how you do in the race I'll be happy as long as you tried your best." Kanou says to me placing his hand on my head and ruffling my hair a bit. I blush and Kanou smiles at me.

Kanou's right even though I really don't want to do the race I still have to try my best. Not just for him but for my class too.

"I got it I'll try my best!" I say determined and Megumi and Kanou smile. Megumi then grabs my hands.

"Great and I can help you train before and after school!" She says and I smile at that thought. Yes training just might help me nothing can stop me now.

I am going to win this race!

The next day before and after school Megumi had me run laps. Of course like I thought I would I kept tripping all over the place.

"Tomoyo you have to learn not to trip if you trip in the real race you might fall behind." She yells from a distance. I was running around on the track and still haven't completed all the laps Megumi has assigned to me.

I then get up and continue to run. I keep pushing myself and pushing myself all while thinking that I have to run faster and win for Kanou- no for everyone.

"That's it Tomoyo you're getting it now!" Megumi shouts smiling. I smile back before I suddenly trip and stumble again. It was no use I was just too clumsy.

"Let's just call it a day Tomoyo!" Megumi shouts and I get up again and run up to where she's standing off in the grass. After training Megumi and I sit on a nearby school bench.

"You did well today Tomoyo but we still need to improve your skills, after all there are only about four days left until the sports festival." She explains to me and I nod in agreement. "Well as a treat for all your hard work I brought you a donut." She adds.

Megumi then reaches in her bag and takes out a small paper brown bag containing a donut with pink frosting and sprinkles. I stare at that donut it does look pretty good.

"Well I got to head home Tomoyo we should practice again tomorrow after school." Megumi says getting up from the bench and walking away after I waved her goodbye.

I then get up and prepare to take a bite of my donut but I stop. I shouldn't be eating this, this won't give me any of the fuel I need to run just useless sugar. As I'm walking I find the nearest outdoor garbage and dump the donut in there. Sorry Megumi but I just can't afford to eat something like that right now.

The next day I skipped breakfast besides all I had was the sugary cereal that Takashi bought for me and him to share. Speaking of Takashi him and Megumi are still really hitting it off. He is currently away visiting my crazy step mom who tried to get us to move back with her. He should be returning sometime after the sports festival.

The next day I make sure to arrive at school extra early to ensure that I can get some early morning training done. I'm starting to regret skipping breakfast because my stomach was really hurting. I then see a familiar figure approaching me from a distance.

"Tomoyo I'm so proud of you!" Megumi says hugging me. "You started practicing without me it's a good thing I brought another donut this time here want some!" She says grabbing a donut out of her bag and putting it in my face.

"No thanks I'm not hungry." I say when suddenly my stomach growls really loudly. Megumi puts the donut down and looks at me concerned.

"Tomoyo have you been eating much lately? You know if you don't eat you won't have enough energy for the race and not to mention you could seriously damage you health that way." She says.

"I'm fine ok I brought something already." I lied.

"Tomoyo seriously I'm not leaving until you eat this donut." She says. I then hung my head low. I have to do my best I don't have time to eat things that will just slow me down.

"I guess that means you will be standing here a long time." I say before I begin to walk away when Megumi suddenly jumps in my way.

"Tomoyo what happened to you is winning really more important than your own health?" She says with a serious expression. I sigh the last thing I want to do is hurt my dearest friend Megumi but I need to do my best everyone is counting on me. I look back over at Megumi she looked like she was about to cry.

"You idiot Tomoyo! People don't care if you win or lose we want you to do your best no matter if that means winning or losing!" She yells.

"Sorry Megumi but I just can't." I say and she grabs my sleeve to prevent me from walking away.

"I-if you don't eat the donut then I'll tell Kanou you haven't been eating properly." She threatened. I will admit I don't want Kanou worried about me either but I also don't want to be forced to eat the donut.

"Fine go and tell him." I say forcing my sleeve out of her grip before walking away. Class went by a breeze I couldn't focus on anything I was really tired and drained for some reason. I then look over at Kanou.

 _"I-if you don't eat the donut then I'll tell Kanou you haven't been eating properly."_

Megumi's previous words swerved through my mind I wonder if she told Kanou about that yet hopefully not.

When lunch time came around I got in line to buy some food because I was starving and partly because I can't be at ease knowing my best friend is worried sick about me.

I then look out a nearby window and notice a girl who's running laps on the track. She's really smart I should be doing that instead of wasting my time standing in line here.

"Um miss are you going to get something already?" I notice the person behind me says because I was now at the front of the line.

"Uh y-yes just some water please." I asked the lunch lady before paying her the amount of yen she needed. I then step out of line and go to the track field.

I drink my water and I can honestly say my stomach felt better already. See I didn't need to eat the donut after all. I then begin running a couple more laps before I could barely breath anymore.

I stop to take a breather, my chest was burning an excruciating pain now. Why does my chest hurt like this.

"Tomoyo?" I then look up and see Kanou. I still could barely talk because I needed to catch my breath. "Come on let's rest on that bench over there he says and we sit on the bench. Kanou then gets up and goes somewhere before coming back with something to drink.

"Here you looked thirsty." He says. I drink up the tea and moments of silence passes before Kanou speaks.

"Hey Tomoyo I want you to do your best but when I said to do your best I didn't mean this way." Kanou says to me looking at the ground. So I guess Megumi really did tell him after all but he just pretended not to realize at first.

I then get up now furious.

"Megumi told you about "that" didn't she!" I yell at him.

"No she didn't I figured it out on my own." He says and I sit back down shocked.

"H-How did you-"

"Tomoyo I've known you for a while now to know when somethings wrong. You don't look like my full of life Tomoyo anymore you look tired and drained now. Besides what kind of boyfriend would I be to not notice when something is wrong with the girl I love so much." He says looking at me. I blushed I must of made Kanou worry about me so much.

"I see you're right." I say looking at the ground. He then leans over to me and places a kiss on my forehead.

"Cheer up Tomoyo. I have faith you will win." Kanou says and I smile with my cheeks turning later I then start to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"It's just I remember you used to get so nervous that you weren't even able hold my hand." I say and now his cheeks go a really bright red.

"What can I say I don't intend to let anyone else have you except me." He says looking away still blushing.

"Right..." I say and I lean over and kiss him on his cheek. This was just what I needed to cheer up Kanou is always there when I need him the most.

I also knew that I had to apologize to Megumi right away. When school was over I notice Megumi getting ready to leave so I run up to her.

"Megumi! Wait I'm so sorry!" I shout and she stops but doesn't turn around. I then run up to her and begin to speak.

"Megumi I'm so sorry I was being stupid and I was just too caught up in the race that I ju-" Suddenly something sweet is shoved into my mouth before I continue and I notice that it is a donut.

"Idiot... I know that you were just being a complete idiot!" She says smiling before jumping and giving me a big hug. "I'm just glad you are alright, I just don't know what I would do without you Tomoyo you're the only real friend I ever had." Megumi adds.

"Hey what are you two peasants doing shouting like that?" I now see Izumi come to view. Megumi and I both exchange glances with each other before we jump on Izumi and give her one big group hug.

"W-What is the meaning of this you guys are all just peasants!" She says flustered and all red. Who knew at Seika High I'd make such good friends as these.

A couple days past and it was finally time for the sports festival. I was sore to the bone I think I may have over did it with training. I decided to skip breakfast and not because I didn't want it but because I felt like if I ate anything that I might puke.

When I arrive at school everyone seems to be all pumped up and excited about the festival. I changed into my gym clothes and wrapped my class bandana around my head.

"Tomoyo!" I now see Izumi and Megumi walking up to me. "I hope you're ready to get crushed by my class." Megumi continued.

I smirk at her.

"Bring it on!" I say and next thing I knew the sports festival was starting. As time went on I wasn't feeling so good. When it finally came down to the relay race I was feeling terrible. I couldn't bail now I have been through so much to just bail out now.

I then step on the track and get into my running position.

"Do your best Tomoyo!" I look over and see Kanou shout. Once he sees I noticed him he makes a small wave and I smile and wave back.

"On you marks...get...set...go!" The announcer says and I start running I was in fourth place and closely dragging behind into fifth. No I can't let it end like this I have to keep pushing forward.

The person behind me then passes me and then another person. Come on Tomoyo all you're friends believe in you why can't you?

I had to pass this baton over to the next person fast or we would defiantly lose. I then run with all my might and notice I'm now in second. Great now all I have to do it pass this to the next person in my class.

I then finally see the next person from my class. Just inches before I reach there I start to feel dizzy my feet slip and I can feel my body crashing the ground.

The last thing I hear are the crowd gasping and people yelling my name before my world fades.

I finally open my eyes and notice I seem to be in some type of bed. I then get up but quickly collapsed back down when I felt my head throb.

"Don't get up too quickly Tomoyo." I now see Kanou sitting next to me. I then notice Izumi and Megumi standing around me. I see I collapsed didn't I? Which probably means I didn't win the race.

"Sorry guys I let you down, I tried my best but in the end I guess all I really did was push myself too hard." I state honestly.

"Yes that was exactly your fault-" Izumi begins to say before she is hit on the head by Megumi.

"What she means to say is Tomoyo even if you didn't win we all know you tried your very best and that's all we could ever ask for so don't push yourself too hard next time ok?" Megumi says and I nod ok back.

"Now if you excuse us we'll leave you and Kanou to some private time." Megumi says forcing Izumi out the room by the arm.

"H-Hey stop what are you..." Is the last thing I hear Izumi say before they completely leave. Kanou doesn't look at me instead he stares at the ground.

"K-Kanou?" I ask afraid to see what may be wrong. I then reach my hand out to touch the side of his face but he quickly grabs my wrist instead. Next thing I know I'm embraced in his soft warm arms.

"Thank goodness you're ok Tomoyo I was so worried when I seen you collapse." He says burying his head as he hugged me.

I grip one of his arms that are tightly around me.

"I'm sorry Kanou for making you worry about me so much." I say softly. I then try to to get released from his grip but he won't let go.

"C...Can we just stay like this a moment." He says gently. I blush and then smile.

"Sure." I replied.

 _I may not have won the race but I won something even better..._


	34. Fun Days 3: The First Date

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

The next few days have been pretty normal. I was told to get lots of rest after the sports festival and I can honestly say things are starting to feel back to normal again well almost.

Right now I'm standing in front of something I haven't dared to set foot in front of for weeks now something that I was afraid of doing and now I'm actually doing it. I stare down at my dad's grave it's been a year since he died in that plane crash. I still miss him dearly, if only I had convinced him not to leave again. If only I just begged him to stay just a little bit more, If only I took the time to understand him more, would he have been dead like he is now?

I felt a lump in my throat and my eyes started to feel moist. I wasn't going to cry. I have to show my dad I'm strong and that I can smile for him.

"Hey what are you mopping around here for?" I hear a voice say behind me. I quickly turn around and see the face of my brother.

"Takashi?" I say shocked.

"What it's been that long that you can't even recognize your own step brother anymore." He says disappointed. I then run up and give him a hug. Even though he's only been gone for a week he's my brother and it's only natural for me to miss him.

"Come on Megumi is waiting for me back at our place." He says and I nod ok and begin to walk with him. I take one more look at my father's grave before turning back around.

Would things have been any different?

When we make it home Megumi is waiting at our doorway with a box. She then sets the box down and her eyes go wide.

"Takashi! My darling!" She shouts lunging at him and squeezing him to death. Her and Takashi begin to kiss and I start to feel really awkward.

"Um guys can we save the lovey dovey stuff for when I'm not around maybe?" I say sarcastically.

"Hey you're so unfair Tomoyo, you get to kiss Kanou all the time!" She yells at me irritated. I felt my cheeks go a deep dark red.

"Th-That's different we just smooch each other that's all." I say still blushing while crossing my arms like a little kid.

"Sure it is..." Takashi says before unlocking the door to our house. Once inside Megumi opens up the box she brought and it appears to be a small strawberry short cake.

"I spent all night baking this because I wanted to prepare something special for you when you return. Sorry if it's not very good though." She says to Takashi as she begins cutting the cake.

I then look over at Takashi who is giving Megumi a serious look now. He then grabs Megumi's wrist causing her to drop the knife and pulls her in closer to him.

"Are you kidding I love anything you make for me Megumi." He says and Megumi blushes. Takashi then kisses Megumi again. I swear this was getting very awkward.

"Um guys I'm still here you know I didn't disappear in the last five seconds." I say annoyed. They then both look at me disgusted for interrupting them.

"Hey that just made me think about something." Megumi says scanning me up and down. "If my senses are right I'd say you never went on a date with Kanou before have you?" Megumi says and I stared at her shocked and flustered at the same time.

I can never get anything past Megumi nowadays.

"Wow little sis I guess he isn't ready for that much Tomoyo time yet-" My brother says before I hit him hard in the head.

"Shut up I'm sure he will ask me soon..." I say starting to doubt my words a little.

"Well although it is traditional for the guy to ask a girl on a date seeing how things are going you might have to make the first move." Megumi explains. I can't do that, that is just too weird for me to do. Megumi may have a point though if I don't do it there's a possibility I might never go on a date.

"Fine I get it." I say and then Megumi gets this look in her eyes which means she is up to something. She then whips out her phone and starts dialing a number. I sure hope she isn't calling Kanou.

"W-Wait Megumi what are you doing!" I yell while trying to get the phone out of her hand.

"Relax ok I just have some business to take care of." She says now getting up. Only seconds later she begins speaking.

"Hey Yukimura...yeah...here's what I need you to do." Just by listening to what Megumi is saying I can already tell that I might not like what she's planning.

***Kanou***P.O.V

It was just an ordinary Saturday, I was laying on my bed and staring up at the ceiling above. Most of my weekends were uneventful if I wasn't hanging out with Yukimura or something.

Usually I would find time to study or work ahead on my work but it seems like I already completed everything. Suddenly my phone starts buzzing next to me and I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello Kanou?"

"Yeah Yukimura what is it?"

"Well lately I've noticed that I've been busy on weekends and am usually not able to hang out with you...so I thought maybe since today I'll be busy why not invite Tomoyo on a date?"

"A d-d-date?" Of course taking Tomoyo on a date has crossed my mind many times before. It's just I never had the courage to actually ask her.

"Yes a date at this rate that you guys are going you are probably going to break up." Yukimura says. Break up? Break up! Breaking up was the last thing I wanted to do not to mention I don't intend on handing Tomoyo over to anyone anytime soon.

Tomoyo is my girlfriend and I don't think I'll be able to handle seeing her with somebody else.

"Ok I understand." I say to Yukimura before we both say goodbye and hang up. I then took my phone and scrolled through my contacts until I found Tomoyo's name and number. All I have to do is press the call button. Come on Kanou you can do this.

I then hesitate and close my eyes before finally pressing the call button. My hearts starts beating rapidly when I hear it ringing.

"Hello?" I hear a soft and a sweet voice say. Even just talking Tomoyo on the phone makes me really nervous.

"Y-Yeah Tomoyo um what's up?" I say like the idiot I am.

"I'm not doing much but hanging out with Megumi and my brother Takashi who just returned from his flight." She explains. It's just as I thought Tomoyo's busy with her brother coming back, it's best if I just wait and ask her on a date another time.

"So was there anything you needed to ask me?" Tomoyo says which started to make me blush at the thought of asking her out on a date.

"Well you seem busy so it's nothing." I say.

"It's ok as far as I can see Takashi wants to be alone with Megumi so they can kiss each other to death." She says.

"Well in that case would you um-like to maybe you know go on a-" I couldn't finish my sentence why am I so nervous over the phone but have an easy time kissing Tomoyo in person. Kanou you have to do this if you don't want Tomoyo to break up with you!

"C-Come on a date with me. I-I mean if you want to that is." I stutter out and I begin to blush hard.

"I'd love to go on a date with you." She replies and I smile when she says that. She said yes! "So um when do you want this date to happen anyway?" She adds.

"I was um-thinking maybe today at 4:00 near the park?" I say scared at what her replies might be.

"Sounds perfect I'll see you there." She says before we both hang up. I get up from my bed as happy as can be.

"Yes!" I shout really loudly. I finally get to take Tomoyo on a date.

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

"So how did it go." Megumi asks me and I jump. I didn't know she was behind me in my room.

"Megumi why the heck were you behind me?" I said creeped out.

"Hey Takashi's here too not just me."

"Hello." I hear Takashi say popping up next to Megumi out of nowhere. What the heck is with these people and popping up out of nowhere. Next thing I know Takumi is going to be popping up somewhere looking for Misaki.

"Did I hear Tomoyo say my name?" I now see Takumi walking in my room.

"No nobody said your name and how the heck did you even get in my house?" I say really freaked out along with Megumi and Takashi.

"I really don't know actually anyway I should be visiting my favorite maid Misaki nice seeing you all." He says before leaving. Maid Misaki? I wonder what that was about? Anyway I should be focusing on what I'm going to wear on this date .

"Megumi you got to help me I have a date with Kanou in two hours!" I say freaking out and clinging on Megumi.

"Don't worry Tomoyo aunt Megumi's got you covered." She say with a smirk.

When four o'clock came around I can honestly say that I was ready to go. The past through hours I've been through a lot of pain and agony to get to this point. It's something I like to call beauty hurts it's just one of many struggles a girl faces in her lifetime.

"Ok Tomoyo it's time to show Takashi my Megumi magic." She says as Takashi now comes in. HE doesn't say anything at all his eyes go really wide.

"Wow lil' sis you aren't as ugly as I thought you were." He say and I then feel the urge to punch him again but Megumi holds me back.

I then go to a mirror to see what Megumi had done. When I look in the mirror I don't see Tomoyo now I see a girl that looks like an actress.

I was wearing this beautiful light pink shirt, matching with a perfect short black ruffle skirt. Along with it I had ankle leggings and boots to match. I also curled my hair.

"You look cute Tomoyo now go you don't want to be late for your first date." Megumi says and I nod my head before running off.

Once I make it to the park I don't see Kanou so I assume that he isn't here yet. For the time being I take out a slip of paper that I wrote the whole schedule for out date to go off of. After reviewing for about twenty minutes I still seen no sign of Kanou.

It's really weird for him to be late. It's starting to make me think what if he doesn't even show up. it was 5:00 now. Just when I was getting ready to head back home I hear a voice yell after me.

"Tomoyo wait!" I turn around to face Kanou who looked really handsome. He then runs up to me and tries to catch his breath.

"Sorry I'm late something happened and I-"

"Stop you don't need to explain I'm just really happy you're here now." I say smiling at him and he blushes and smiles back. He then stares at me for a long time.

"What's the matter Kanou?" I ask leaning close to his face.

"Nothing it's just you look so beautiful and I kind of got nervous around you for a second." He says trying to cover his blushing face.

"Thank you Kanou." I say with a smile. I have to thank Megumi late for all her hard work.

"So where do you want to go?" He asks me breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Don't worry I prepared a schedule for our date already." I said and he says ok. The first stop we we're going to make is to the movies.

When we make it to the movies I take out the tickets that I bought ahead of time. I give them to the ticket booth and he stares at the tickets for a moment then back at me.

"Excuse me miss this tickets expired last week." He says.

"What do you mean there has to be some kind of mistake?" I say not believing what I was hearing before he finally hands me back the tickets. I then read the date yep he was totally right.

"Uh well that's ok we still have plenty of other stuff to do on my schedule." I say to Kanou. The next stop we were going to make was to this really fun amusement park.

When we make it to the park gates we both notice the sign hanging on it. It read,

 _Sorry we're closed temporarily due to maintenance._

"Uh Tomoyo-"

"That's ok Kanou there is still plenty of other places on the list to go." I say interrupting Kanou and making a fake smile. I don't think this date was going too well. The third stop on the list was to this fancy restaurant Megumi claimed to be really we make it inside I talk to the desk person about tables.

"Table for two please." I say to the lady at the desk. She gives me this scornful look before speaking.

"I'm sorry but do you have a reservation here?" She asks.

"Reservation I just seen someone sit down two minutes ago."

"Yes that's because they had a reservation." She says.

"Look let me level with you here me and my boyfriend have been having a rough day so I think it might be possible to squeeze two measly people into your stupid restaurant." I say really irritated.

"Listen here-"

"No you listen here!" I yell not caring at all the eyes looking at me.

"Come on Tomoyo let's go it's not worth it." Kanou says putting a hand on my shoulder. I sigh he was right. We both then walked out of the restaurant.

This date has defiantly not been going according to what I had planned at all. Kanou is probably having the worst time ever.

"Hey cheer up Tomoyo I'm sure there are still places on your list to visit." Kanou says to me and I check the list. There was one last place but it was across town so we would have to take a train.

"Yeah there is one place..." I say and next thing I know we are on the train.

"According the the directions it says that we should get off at the third stop." I explain pointing to where I wrote the directions.

"Hey Tomoyo according to this we should of got on the first train not the second one." Kanou says and I look at my directions again. He was right we got on the wrong train.

"Uh let's just get off on the next stop." I say and when the next stop comes we get off. I look around, I have no idea where we are but I do know that it is nowhere near our town. I then look at the bus routes.

"The next bus to our town comes in-two hours." I say sighing. This has all been one big mess of a date we didn't even get to do anything together. I then sit on the bus stop bench and Kanou sits along side me.

"Huh...I'm sorry Kanou this was all my fault I should of planned things better and sorry all of this wasted your time." I say looking down at the ground. He doesn't say anything at first but then he finally speaks.

"You know this whole time I've been thinking maybe the best dates aren't the ones that go according to plan but maybe the best ones are the ones that don't go according to plan." He says to me. I look at him still confused.

"In other words even if you say things are a disaster I say that actually they make this date really special because it will be something that I'm able to remember forever. As for spending time together look at what we're able to do now." He adds and I start to get what his trying to say.

"You know what Kanou I think you're right. Sometimes liking someone means simply being happy by being in their presence." I say feeling relieved.

"Plus now I can do this." He says leaning close to my face. I close my eyes scared at what he was about to do. I then feel a soft warm sensation on my neck. I now know that he has planted a kiss on my neck.

He then leans back away and I blush. What was that all about? I then look at my neck and see necklace around it. Oh I see I was so busy paying attention to Kanou kissing me on my neck that I didn't notice he placed a necklace around it also.

I look at it. It's a really cute necklace heart locket, the kind you can place a picture into. I open it up and see no picture inside.

"I didn't put a picture in it yet because I figured that you would find the perfect picture to put in it one that you would want to have wherever you go." He explained.

"In that case can I take one of us right now?" I asked and he nodded. I then take out my phone and take a picture with me and Kanou. I then look at the picture for a second.

"Hey Tomoyo?" I hear Kanou ask so I turn my head and before I could speak he plants his lips onto mine.

"I love you." He finally says. I then blush extra hard.

"Geez what are you saying all of a sudden." I state looking away flustered.

"Well it's true so don't ever think I'm not having fun spending time with you ok?" Kanou says ruffling my hair.

"Ok." I say smiling.

"Come on let's explore this town while we wait for the bus." He says holding his hand out to me. I grab his hand."You're hands are cold here what about this." He then puts my hand in his coat pocket while holding my hand in the process.

This was the best first date and I'm starting to wish that it doesn't end.

Once I made it home I plopped on my bed I was exhausted also very happy too that the date went well. Moments later my phone starts buzzing rather loudly so I pick it up to see who it could be.

"Hey Tomoyo so how did your first date go?" A voice that I recognized to be Megumi says. I blush the remembering how sweet Kanou has been to me during the date.

"It was unexpectedly perfect." I say smiling over the phone.

"Good I'm glad I expect all the details when I see you again." She says.

"I know." I say looking up at the ceiling.

Nothing can ruin what me and Kanou have after all this is true love right?


	35. Fun Days 4: The Play

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

It was about halfway through the year and my class was debating on what our class should do for the school festival. Of course the obvious choices consisted of a play, maid cafe or a haunted house. For me it didn't really matter what we decided to do because everything honestly sounded fun. Not to mention Kanou was in the same class as me.

About twenty minutes later of debating in class we finally came to the conclusion of putting on a play. The play would be about a prince and a princess. All the girls were eager to audition to play the role of the princess.

Moments later I notice Kanou got up and was walking up to my desk. He looked at me with his beautiful violet eyes along with his dark blue hair that was slightly longer than it used to be.

"Hey Tomoyo are you going to try out for the lead princess part in the play?" Kanou asks me breaking my thoughts. I actually never thought about playing the lead in the play. Sure I always wanted to try acting but I never knew if I'd actually be good or not.

"I don't know, playing the lead just really isn't me." I say giving Kanou a forced smile.

"Well ok but you know if you do decide to try out for the princess part then I'll defiantly try out for prince part." He says in a serious voice. So in other otherwords Kanou want's to be my prince? I blushed at that thought.

"What's the matter are you feeling ill?" Kanou asks concerned while leaning close to my face.

"N-N-Nothing!" I say backing away all flustered. At the end of class the class representative states that auditions for the role of the princess will be on Thursday after school which gives people three days to know the lines.

I still don't know if it's such a good idea to try for the lead. After all many girls in my class want this part who knows how dangerous and competitive they can get.

When the last bell rung I walked to my shoe locker where i'm greeted by Megumi and Izumi.

"So Tomoyo what is your class planning on doing for the festival?" Megumi asks me.

"We are throwing on a play about a prince and a princess." I say to Megumi and her and Izumi exchange glances. "What is it?" I asked not getting why they were giving me such strange looks.

"We were just thinking how lucky you are to be doing a play. We got stuck with doing a maid cafe." Megumi says then quickly perks up and gives me a sly smile. I do not like the look she's giving me at the moment.

"You know what Tomoyo you should try out and be the princess. I think you'd be really great at it." She says to whiling poking me with her elbow.

"I don't know if I'm really lead in the play material." I state honestly. She then looks at me disappointed.

"So then show them you are lead material. You said it at the sports festival right? You want to do your best well why don't you do your best for yourself and try out for that lead." Izumi says out of nowhere. The has to be one of the sweetest thing Izumi's ever said to me.

"Wow Izumi I-"

"Don't get all mushy and gushy you are still a peasant to me but I thought even peasants like you desire a higher status once and a while." Izumi interrupts and I smile.

I never could of pictured myself having better friends than these guys. I have so many people supporting me and telling me I should go for it and that's what I intend to do.

I'm going to audition for the lead in the play.

Everyday at home I spent my time rehearsing the lines and saying them out loud. I even had Takashi practice being the prince for me.

"Do I have to say that?" My brother complains in the middle of our rehearsal. I was really getting annoyed with his complaining now.

"Yes Takashi I need you to say it so I can practice my line next." I say to him and he rolls his eyes before continuing to read the script.

"Oh my sweet sweet princess Yukino, your eyes sparkle in the moonlight. Your lips are the perfect shade of red. Their as red as those red roses that I grow in the garden around your castle. Come and let me plant a kiss upon your-pfft." My brother Takashi stops in the middle of his line to start laughing.

"What in the world is so funny!" I say really irritated now.

"It's just what guy honestly compares a girls lips to a rose they seen next to some castle not to mention that I can't get over the fact you're my step-sister so I can't take any of this romance stuff seriously." He says.

"Takashi why is it so hard for you to help me! I asked you to help because I thought it's something that even you could do but I should of known you we're just going to ruin this too!" I yell pissed at my brother. He looks at me hurt and I quickly regret what I said. "Takashi I'm sorry I-"

"No it's alright I understand. You just really want the lead don't you?" He asks and I nod. "Well you're right we need to practice to make sure you definitely get the lead. Sorry I wasn't taking it seriously, I'll try harder now." He says smiling.

"Thanks Takashi." I say and we begin to rehearse. We rehearsed all that night after all auditions were tomorrow after school.

When the day finally comes after school I get ready for my audition. I take a deep breath before stepping into the audition room to show them what I got and that's just what I did.

When my audition was over, I noticed Kanou standing outside the door in the hallway. He must of been waiting for me all this time.

"Hey Tomoyo how did it go." He asks me as we walk in the hallway.

"I think it went pretty good." I say later Kanou stops walking in the middle of the hallway so I turn around to see what could be wrong.

"Kanou...?"

"W-Well I was thinking lately t-that even if you don't get the lead I-I will still be cheering for you!" He says clearly flustered. He then takes out a bouquet of flowers. I blush as he hands me the flowers. I give them a sniff. They smell beautiful, actually they smell like they were freshly picked.

I then noticed Kanou's hand was all scratched up.

"Hey Kanou did that happen to your hand from picking these flowers." I asked him and he focused his attention on his scratched up hand now.

"Oh this? This is nothing." He says giving me a fake smile. I then take his scratched up hand and plant a kiss on it.

"Thanks Kanou for everything but please don't hurt yourself for my sake ok." I say to him concerned and he nods.

All the way home I held his hand just to make sure it could stay warm.

The next day the class representative announced who would be getting the parts for the play. Some guy name Taichi got the role for a prince.I guess it wasn't too bad since Taichi was an ok guy even though I really wanted Kanou to get the part. Soon the princess was next to be announced and all the girls were at the edge of their seats, even I was.

"The person playing the role of the princess will be...Tomoyo Miyuki." The class representative says and at that moment it felt like time had stopped. Did I hear that correctly? Am I really the lead in the play?

I can't believe I did it! It doesn't take long for other classes to hear about me becoming the lead in the play along with Taichi. We rehearsed everyday in class from then on. It was only about five days until the show.

I was pumped up and ready to rehearse again when suddenly I am greeted by a group of girls who didn't look very happy in the hallway.

"Don't think because you play the princess in the play that you're better than everybody. Besides this is probably just beginners luck. Everyone knows that that part belongs to me." The leader of the group says to me. At first I felt intimidated but then I gradually began to gain courage.

"Really you say it belongs to you? Well I find that funny because last time I checked I don't see your name on it." I say to her and she looks surprised I stood up to her.

"Whatever just know this. I will make sure your life is a living nightmare as long as you still have that part." She says before walking off with her group. How come I never noticed those mean girls in my class before? I then realized the answer to that question. It's because I never bothered to care or deal with them.

Now I'm thinking I may not have a choice.

At the end of the day I go to my shoe locker. For some reason it wouldn't open at first but I finally managed to open it. Once I opened it a whole bunch of brown mushy gunk fell out, along with some parts of what seems like a fish. I can't even describe the smell of the fish either because it was just so horrid.

I then used one hand to hold my nose and the other to take out my shoes within the pit of gunk and noticed that my shoes were all torn up.

I had no choice but to walk home with only socks today because I wasn't allowed to bring my school shoes home. A couple moments later I was greeted by Kanou.

"Hey Tomoyo...is everything ok?" He asks probably noticing my expression. I quickly closed my locker and gave him a forced smile.

"Everything is fine really, let's walk home." I say and he still looks concerned for a second but then later nods his head ok.

"Hey Tomoyo what happened to your shoes." Kanou asks.

"Oh those I had to throw them out because I got them torn up." I say which wasn't a full lie.

The next day I couldn't let anything or anyone bring my down. I had to work hard and do my best for the play that was coming up soon.

I decided to take a break and head to the bathroom when suddenly I was being shoved in a closet by two people. I didn't get a good look at their faces though.

"Hey let me out!" I yell banging the door. I knew who was behind this. It was that girl that wanted me to give up my lead part.

"Someone please!" I add still banging the door. Without meaning to a tears flow from my eyes. It's no use who's really going to think to open up some supply closet.

I then sink to my knees. It's just like when I first came to Seika high how I didn't fit in. Who knew when I finally got the lead and fit in that I'd still be treated like an outsider. I guess no matter what I do I just can't win.

It takes hours later before a janitor comes and opens the closet I was trapped in. I then thank the man before heading home. Of course I get a lot of missed calls from my friends who were worried about where I was so I lie and say I was staying late to rehearse with Taichi. The last thing I need was for my friends to worry about me.

The next day we were only two days away from the real performance I was getting extremely nervous. My stomach was churning as every moment went by.

In the morning while going to my shoe locker I noticed some writing on it with big black letters.

 **No one wants you here! Just go away! You Suck!** was just some of many of the words written on my locker. What hurts me most is the fact that it's signed saying love room 3-4 at the very bottom. My whole class hates me.

I then notice Taichi walking in the hallway so I rush over to him.

"We're you a part of it!" I yell furious trying not to let any tears show.

"Part of what?"

"Don't play dump I mean the writing on my locker dummy!" I yell.

"Well can you blame us? Out of all people we all agree that you shouldn't have gotten that part. We all even tried to convince the class rep who still thought you would be perfect."

"So in other words none of my class really wanted me to have that part to begin with?" I asked scared to hear his answer.

"Yep pretty much." He says which cut my like knife. I then run to the bathroom. I wasn't going to cry. I couldn't cry. I have to be strong.

I then get a paper towel and wet it with water when suddenly the same group of girls from a couple days ago approaches me.

"So have you had enough yet? Why don't you just quit the play and all of this will be over." The leader says.

"I refuse to let you win." I say proudly.

"You know what to do girls." Two girls then pin me against the walls by my arms using force. I try to break free but it's no use. The leader then takes out what seems to be a permeant marker. She then writes something on my forehead.

"There that will be perfect for the princess." She says before her and her group walk way. I then look in the mirror and see that she wrote the word " **loser** " in big fat black letters on my forehead.

I have to ignore them. I can't let them win. I then continue to wet a paper towel and run out the bathroom and back to my shoe locker. I then try to scrub the writing off my locker but it only smears it and makes it worse.

Why won't it disappear and go away! Why won't it become clean like it once was I then scrub it harder with no avail.

"Tomoyo what's going on?" I then turn around and notice Kanou standing there confused.

"N-Nothing my locker was a little dirty that's all." I lied. He then looks on my locker shocked.

"Who did this! Who wrote this on your locker Tomoyo!" Kanou says furious. This was it this was the last straw I let the tears burst out and I scrubbed my locker harder.

"I-It won't come off Kanou! Why won't it just go away!" I screamed crying but I keep on scrubbing faster and faster. "I want it to go away! I want it to become clean again! Why isn't it working!"

Kanou then grabs my arms to stop me from scrubbing my locker so rapidly. I sink to my knees and sob the loudest sob I ever did before.

Kanou wraps his arms around me and strokes my head softly.

"Shh...shh it's ok I'm here now." He repeats over and over again rocking my back and forth to calm me down.

The next thing I know I was being put in the principals office.

"Tomoyo if you're being bullied you have to tell someone." The principal says and I don't say anything. I just remain staring at the floor. The principal then sighs before speaking again. "Look just tell me who is doing this too you and I can suspend them." The principal adds.

"I don't want them suspended. I don't want them to know that they got to me."

"Tomoyo you don't have to always be strong sometimes it's ok to not be ok."

"I'm alright the play is in a couple of days so I think everything will stop once it's over." I say to her seriously.

"Well I don't agree with what you are doing but since I have no clue who did this and you refuse to tell me I guess you have the right to do as you please." The principal says before he says I can leave.

"But promise me you will say something if anything like that happens again." He adds before I nod yes and leave the principals office.

I then see Kanou outside of the principals door leaning against the wall. He doesn't say anything except lets walk home.

I can tell Kanou wants to say something. I can also tell that Kanou must be mad at me too. After what felt like hours of silence Kanou finally spoke.

"How could you not tell me..." He says in a low voice.

"I didn't want you to worry about me." I answered.

"What are you talking about? It's my job to worry about you! It makes me even more worried that you couldn't tell me about this! No in fact you never tell me about things like this! Why won't you just open up to me!" Kanou yells at me in a tone I haven't heard him yell at me since the soccer incident during my first year.

"I'm sorry..." I say looking at the ground not knowing what else to say. Kanou then hugs me in the tightest hug. His arms felt so warm. I suddenly feel something wet on my head. I then look and see that Kanou was crying.

"It's just I can't imagine life without hurts for me to know that you have been being hurt behind my back all the time. It makes me feel terrible that I didn't know." He says still crying. I then hug him and apologize to him over and over again.

He then releases me from his grip and kisses me on the lips.

"Tomoyo I love you so much, more than you can even realize." He says with his cheeks now red.

"I love you too Kanou." I says smiling.

"You should call up Megumi and Izumi they were really worried about you." He adds and I nod yeah before we both continue walking home together.

This was it tonight was the night of the big play. Everyone was backstage rehearsing their lines and getting ready. People also were frantic and nervous about the whole thing.

I then spot Megumi, Izuma, Kanou and Takashi coming up to me.

"Hey Tomoyo we just all wanted you to break a leg out on stage." I say and everyone smiles.

"Thank you guys for cheering me on." I say.

"Are you sure you still want to do this though because I don't want your bullies messing with you any further." Takashi says to me.

I smile at him before speaking.

"Don't worry I'm sure." I say.

"Come on actors the show starts in five minutes." I hear a directer say so I wave everyone goodbye before heading into my place. I took a deep breath to get all my nerves out. I then look over at Taichi standing next to me.

"Taichi I know we haven't really been on the best terms but I'm going to go out there and try my best so I want you to try your best as well." I say smiling and he looks shocked I said that to him. He nods in agreeance.

***Kanou***P.O.V

It was only about two minutes before the show was about to start and Megumi told me who she thinks are the ones responsible for bullying Tomoyo. I heard it was our whole class but the leaders of it all were these three girls and Taichi was in on it at well.

I then see Taichi standing next to Tomoyo so I quickly go up to him and ask to speak to him privately real quick.

"What is it, the show starts in two minutes." Taichi says impatiently. I then give him a sinister glare and grab him by his shirt collar.

"If you do anything to harm or hurt Tomoyo, I will make sure you never see the light of day again." I threatened. He honestly looked creeped out so I released his shirt collar and he scurries away.

I meant every word I said.

As the show went on I couldn't keep my eyes off Tomoyo she looked beautiful. It's making me hate that that stupid Taichi had to get the role of the prince.

Close to the end of the play Tomoyo had to say her last few lines along with Taichi when suddenly in a blink of an eye a stage light begins to fall and it was heading right towards Tomoyo.

If she doesn't move out the way that light will hit her. Taichi then pushes Tomoyo out the way and the last thing I remember is the ambulance arriving to take Taichi to the hospital.

Tomoyo managed to make it out with minor bruises and scratches but Taichi on the other hand had a broken arm and blunt force trauma to the head.

Police arrived and arrested three suspected girls of causing the stage light to fall on purpose. Moments later I then am approached by Tomoyo.

"Hey." She says.

"Hey." I say back as we look at all the flashing lights around our school. Silences passes before I start speaking again.

"Tomoyo why do you think Taichi did that I thought he was in on it?" I say.

"Well Taichi makes himself the bad guy but I honestly don't think he truly is a bad guy. He seems like he can't help but help when he sees someone that's in trouble. I hope he realizes that one day." She says to me.

"Yeah I think you're right." I say and we both just stand there still looking at our school.

"Thank you Taichi." I whisper. It was all thanks to him Tomoyo didn't get hurt.

"What?"

"Nothing." I replied to Tomoyo before I say we should head home.


	36. Fun Days 5: The Glasses

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

Talk around school spreaded fast about how Taichi pushed me out the way to avoid getting hurt during the play.

They say he suffered from a couple of cracked ribs and a broken collar bone. The doctors said he was lucky that the stage light didn't kill him. I'm just glad everything went alright for the most part.

On another subject first period like always was going normal as usual until a student from another class happens to come in and asks to speak to Kanou in the hallway.

Kanou then gets up and excuses himself and walks out the classroom into the hallway to speak to the student.

I then noticed that Kanou didn't have his glasses on when he walked out. I then see them sitting on his said he likes to take them off sometimes when he is feels his eyes being strained.

Since the bell was about to ring and Kanou was still in the hallway I guess it wouldn't mind if I picked them up and gave them to him.

At the end of class I get up and walk over to his desk and pick up his glasses. Of course the right thing to do would be to return them to Kanou in the hallway right away but of course like the idiot I am I decided to try on his glasses.

I couldn't see a thing everything was blurry. How the heck can Kanou actually see out of these things?

Just when I'm about to take them off a student bumps into me knocking the glasses off of my face. I then hear a crack and hope that the sound wasn't what I thought it was.

"Sorry about your glasses be more careful next time." The student says handing me the glasses.

I then noticed that the glasses aren't all in once fact they are split in two.

I broke Kanou's glasses!

"Tomoyo?" I hear a voice say and chills run up and down my spine. I noticed that it was Kanou's voice.

I have to think quick without another thought I dump the pieces of Kanou's glasses into my school bag.

"Yes...?" I answered Kanou. Kanou then looks around the classroom like he has lost something. Well who am I kidding he did lose something.

"Hey Tomoyo have you seen my glasses?" Kanou then asks me and I jump.

I know I shouldn't but what will I do if Kanou finds out I broke them?

"Um no I haven't maybe you've misplaced them." I state.

"But I'm pretty sure I left them on my desk a second ago." He replied.

I then felt the guilt wash over me. Should I really be lying to him like this.?

"Let's just go and retrace your steps ok?"

"Perhaps you're right maybe I did misplace them." He says before he ends up walking right into a wall and falling on his butt.

"Kanou are you okay!" I say concerned while trying to help him up.

"I'm fine just can't see very well." He says getting up.

I then grab his arm and guide him out of the classroom. As we're walking in the halls I noticed a lot of whispers and stares we got.

Moments later Megumi is walking our way.

"Hey Tomoy-uh what are you guys doing? Don't tell me you guys are taking your love to the next level or something."

"I-It's nothing like that!" Kanou and I say in unison.

"Sure it isn't."

"Um Kanou can you stay here for a moment I have some things to discuss with Megumi real fast in the bathroom." I asked and he nods his head sure.

I then practically drag Megumi with me into the bathroom.

"Can't you use the bathroom on your own." Megumi complains. Once we're inside the bathroom I finally release Megumi.

"Megumi I need your help!" I say shaking her back and forth rapidly. "IwastestingoutKanou'sglasseswhensomeonesteppedonthem-" I said fast before I'm interrupted.

"Woah slow down there Tomoyo. Please say in once more in human speed."

"Huh...I broke Kanou's glasses well technically I didn't break them someone accidentally stepped on them."

"Why don't you just tell Kanou someone stepped on the glasses?"

"Because it's my fault! I was trying them on to see how they would look on me." I say with my cheeks now growing red because I realized how embarrassing that sounded.

"Ok we will get back to you trying on his glasses later...but anyway I think you should just tell him the truth. I'm sure when you explain what happened he will understand." Megumi explains.

"I guess you're right..." I state sighing.

"Besides if you don't find them soon Kanou will get swept away by some girl."

"Oh ok...wait what!" I said surprised.

"You haven't noticed? Ever since Kanou didn't have glasses he's become more attractive to the girls here." Megumi says. So that explains all the stares and whispers we got.

Now I gotta complete with all the girls at Seika High? Um I don't think so we gotta find those glasses and we got to find them now!

Without a second thought I run out the bathroom. I was hoping Kanou would still be in the place I told him to wait for me.

I then look over and see that he is where I thought he would be but he doesn't seem to be alone. I see him surrounded by a group of girls. He looks spooked, I guess he still isn't quite used to being surrounded by a lot of girls like that.

I then squeeze my way through the crowd of girls.

"Hey if you are bored with your girlfriend feel free to call me anytime." A girl says to Kanou in a flirty tone.

I then walk straight up to the girl and shove her over.

"Ok girls shows over!" I shout and everyone makes disappointed noises before walking off.

"Call me." On girl says winking at Kanou before walking off.

"That's right you better keep walking!" I shout at the girl irritated.

"Come on Kanou let's go." I say to Kanou.

"Right." He says before he crashes face first into a locker. I then apologize and guide him by his arm again.

After switching to our outdoor shoes I get ready to tell Kanou what really happened to his glasses.

"Hey um Kanou...about your glasses, here." I say taking them out my bag and showing him the broken pieces of his glasses. "Someone accidentally stepped on them...because I was trying them on." I say feeling embarrassed.

"Oh I see." He says. That's it just three little words were his response? I guess Megumi was right he would understand.

"You're not mad at me?" I asked.

"No I'm not I have another pair at home. Just be careful next time ok."

"Okay." I replied smiling and grabbing his arm. "Come on, this time I will walk you home." I add.

Kanou then smiles before we walk home together.

The next day I was feeling better now that I had told Kanou the truth. When I see him I run over to him and begin to say good morning but I stopped when I noticed something odd.

"Um Kanou where are your glasses I thought you had an extra pair at home?"

"I did have an extra pair but I realized the ones you broke were my extra pair. I have to wait a week for my new replacement glasses to come in." He explained. Oh crap I really screwed up didn't I?

Before I could speak a crowd of girls comes rushing in like a herd of elephants and pushes me out of the way. I finally recover and get up and notice that the girls were surrounding Kanou again.

"See I told you." Megumi says popping up out of nowhere.

"Look I don't need you to rub it in." I say brushing myself off.

"Sorry girls but I'm going to only need one person to guide me around school without my glasses." Kanou says walking out the crowd of girls and walking in my direction.

I blush he did look pretty hot without his glasses. He then links his arm around my arm and asks me to take him to his homeroom.

"Don't worry Tomoyo I only like you." He says sincerely.

After class like always Kanou was surrounded by a group of girls. I really did not feel like fighting anymore. To my surprise I look over at Kanou in the crowd who then spots me and waves while smiling.

That's weird why isn't he coming over to me? I then walk through the crowd of girls.

"Come on Kanou lets go." Finally making it through the crowd.

"Actually Kanou agreed to all of us guiding him around school." A random girl says.

"Is that true Kanou?" I ask.

"Yeah I figured you could use a break." He says before the crowd of girl shoves Kanou away.

"Wow dumped for a group of girls, expected of a peasant." I now turn around to face Izumi. Seriously this popping up out of nowhere has to stop.

"Whatever." I say rolling my eyes at Izumi before walking away. Is this feeling in my heart what I think it is? Is this jealousy? I haven't felt like this since the time Megumi tried to take Kanou from me.

I never thought Kanou would make me have to feel like this once again.

The next few days I barely spoke a word to Kanou he was always hanging out with a crowd of girls almost everyday.

I don't understand a minute ago he was saying sweet things and now he's acting like I don't exist.

This feeling in my heart was really starting to ache now. Maybe Kanou and I can walk home together after school.

When the end of the day came around, I made sure that I was the first one to be at the shoe lockers.

Just liked planned I see Kanou walking over to the lockers well running into the lockers. I then approached him right away and helped him find his locker.

"Hey Kanou are we walking home together." I say breaking the silence.

"Actually I can't today. The girls invited me to karaoke with them." He says before barely making it out the door.

That was it I couldn't take it anymore. The tears came down, I don't care if you call me a crybaby or whatever it just hurt so much.

I then wiped my eyes and walked out the door with my head hanging low. I then stop when I see Kanou leaning on the wall of the school and looking straight at me.

"You honestly believed that come on have more faith in me Tomoyo." He says to me smiling. He then leans over to me and plants a passionate kiss on my lips. I know I should be mad at him but I can't bring myself to do it at least not right at this moment.

"What about that group of girls? You completely ignored me these past few days!" I say now beginning to feel angry.

"Well here." He says pulling glasses out of his bag and putting them on.

"You had your glasses the whole time! You lied!" I yelled.

"Let me explain...because you broke my glasses I decided I would get you back for it by hanging out with that group of girls. You should know me better though I would never choose to be with anyone but you."

I then start hitting Kanou over and over again in his chest. I probably looked like a kid throwing a tantrum.

"Kanou you idiot! That was way too cruel of a punishment! I thought you said you weren't mad!"

"I lied." He said sticking out his tongue teasing me.

"Ugh Kanou you're so-ugh!"

"Hey I'm sorry ok I'll let you hit me as much as you like." He says and that's exactly what I did. I kept hitting him in his chest over and over again. I tried to hit him hard once more when my hand is stopped by Kanou grabbing my arm.

He then pulls me in close and says something.

"Tomoyo you know..." He begins to say and I blush at how close his face was to mine.

"W-what is it?"

"You are kinda cute when you're irritated." He says to me so I hit him again. Although Kanou lied to me and everything I'm still happy. I'm happy because I now got a chance to see a new side of him. A funny and teasing side of him.

He sure has changed a lot since when I first met him. For someone who used to be afraid of girls he now sure is...a strange boy.

Besides I think he's more attractive with his glasses on.


	37. Fun Days 6: Sick Day

A few week has past and nothing unusual has happened except for today. Today is the first day I think that I've ever seen Kanou absent. It's not usually like him to be absent.

Too bad Yukimura isn't here to let me know what's going on. At the end of the day I walk home alone. It's kinda weird I can't remember the last time me and Kanou weren't walking home together.

I then get a call from Megumi.

"Hello?"

"Tomoyo yeah if you are wondering why Kanou wasn't at school it was because he has came down with a cold."

"A cold? Wait how did you know about this?" I asked really confused.

"Let's just say I have my resources..." She states and I tell by resources she meant she probably forced it out of Yukimura. Poor Yukimura.

"Why didn't Kanou tell me he was sick?"

"Maybe he was just didn't want you to worry." Megumi says.

"But not telling me made me worry more." I say irritated.

"Good point which is why you should go visit and take care of him." Megumi says.

"I would but I don't have his address." I say sighing.

"I'll text it to you." Megumi says really starting to freak me out. I don't think I want to know where Megumi got Kanou's address or how but my guess is Yukimura again.

After Megumi texts me Kanou's address I decide to stop at the store and buy some groceries I may need to make something to eat for Kanou.

When I make it to Kanou's house I take a deep breath. I was so nervous but I have no idea why after all, all I was doing was visiting my boyfriend. I then finally get the courage to knock on the door. The door doesn't open at first but when it finally does I face Kanou who looks surprised to see me here.

"T-Tomoyo!" He says and I shove him inside before he can say anything.

"You should be resting Kanou. I want to see you nice and health tomorrow at school." I say and Kanou sits on his couch. I then notice that Kanou's face was all red and sweaty.

"I'll be right back." I say before grabbing a towel I bought from the store and going to the kitchen. I then turn on the faucet and make sure the towel is warm and moist.

When I make it back in the front room I notice Kanou isn't on the couch anymore. I then see him on the balcony hanging up some clothes to dry. What the heck is he doing? Why is he trying to work when he's in such a poor condition?

"Kanou you need to rest!" I yell bonking him on the head before dragging him back inside.

"Where's your room?" I asked.

"Upstairs why?" I then dragged him upstairs and dropped him on his bed. I then take the moist towel and place it on his head.

"I'll go make you some soup so sit tight ok."

"Please please don't do that. Tomoyo thank you for stopping by but I can handle this myself. Last thing I need is for you to worry about me." He says. So in other words I'm just a burden right now.

"So that's really what you want?" I ask waiting for the answer.

"Yes."

"Well you know what think...I think that even if you are smart in many ways you are also an idiot in many ways! You honestly think I'm going to leave you here alone? Well think again because I'm not going anywhere! I'm your girlfriend so it's my job to worry about you!" I yelled.

Kanou just looks at me in silence.

"You're right I'm sorry Tomoyo." Kanou finally states.

"Good now let me finish that sou-"

"Wait before you do that can you fix my towel?" He says interrupting me.

"Sure." I say before taking the towel off his head as he laid on the bed.

"...And can you maybe feel if my forehead is hot as well?" He asks and I nod placing a hand on his forehead and leaning in.

"...and maybe close your eyes as well."

"What why-" I say and before I can finish speaking Kanou places his lips onto mine. It feels like forever until he finally releases me.

"You idiot! That was a cheap move!" I yell with my face really red. In response he just sticks his tongue out at me.

"I'm tired I think I'm going to rest a while." Kanou says.

"Huh...good I'm going to make you some soup." I say but I then notice Kanou is not letting me leave because his hand was tightly around my wrist.

"I didn't say I needed soup." Kanou says and he pulls me back so I'm laying beside him on the bed. He cuddles me tightly. My face heats up red hot. In these situations _stuff_ usually happens. Just what is Kanou planning?

"Relax Tomoyo I won't do anything. I'm not that type of guy." He says and I blush.

Kanou's arms are so warm.

I'm so glad I get to take care of such a strange guy.


	38. Fun Days 7: The Lonely Express

It was just another ordinary day at least I thought it was until Kanou told me some exciting news.

"Tomoyo I got a new part time job." Kanou says and I looked at him surprised. Kanou got a job? Now that I think about it it is our last year here at Seika High, getting a job isn't out of the ordinary.

It's just things seemed to be moving so fast lately. It's starting to make me worry about my future.

"That's great." I say to Kanou happily and he smiles at me. I don't think I ever seen Kanou make a smile like that before he must be really happy about his new job. I'm glad for him, if he's happy I'm happy.

"Are you sure this is ok?" Megumi asks me after school one day.

"What's ok?" I asked confused.

"Well Kanou getting a new job and all."

"Why wouldn't it be ok?" I say as I take my outdoor shoes out my locker.

"Because well you know...if Kanou gets a new job he won't have too much free time anymore."

"I'm sure we will find a way." I say and Megumi rolls her eyes.

"Well ok but if you start to feel lonely remember I'm always here for you."

"Thank you Megumi." I reply before meeting up with Kanou outside.

When I find Kanou he waves and smiles. I run over to him. Kanou looks handsome as always with his violet eyes.

"Hey what were you and Megumi talking about?" He asks as we begin walking.

"Oh nothing really just saying stuff like when you get a new job we won't be able to spend much time together bu-"

"Um Tomoyo I've been meaning to tell you this but once I start my job I won't be able to walk home with you anymore." He says and my words get caught in my tongue.

"Well we still got the weekend right?" I asked shakily.

"I will be working alternate weekends too." He states. Megumi may have been right we probably don't have any time to spend together.

"Oh I see." I say sighing.

Kanou then stops in front of me and places both hands on my shoulders.

"Hey don't be sad if you don't like this I won't take the job I hate for you to be unhappy." He says with serious eyes now. I then remember the smile Kanou showed me earlier. If I tell Kanou I don't want him to take the job I will not only be changing his future but I would be erasing that smile as well. I want Kanou to be happy my happiness doesn't matter.

"No I don't want that. I want you to take the job." I say to him. He then hugs me tightly and says something in my ear.

"I promise that whenever I have free time I'll come and see you and I'll make sure to call you every break that I have." He says in my ear and I smile hugging him tightly back.

Weeks have passed an I rarely see Kanou anymore he keeps his promise to call me on his breaks though. Megumi walks with me home now, she says because she knows that deep inside I'm lonely. Megumi is lucky that Takashi is around now even though he graduated from school already.

"So how have you and Kanou been doing? " Megumi asks me seeming concerned now.

"Fine I guess he's probably working right now." I say to her sighing a little. I really am starting to miss Kanou.

"I don't understand why he's working so hard anyway." Megumi says shrugging.

"Yeah..."

"Well cheer up Tomoyo because we are going to do something together today!" Megumi says and I looked at her confused and scared at what she was thinking. Megumi always had these really crazy ideas. She then grabs me by the arm and drags me to what seems like some sort of cafe.

When we get inside Megumi starts waving and yelling.

"Hey you guys!" She yells and now I notice Misaki, Takumi, Yukimura, Takashi and Izumi sitting at a table. All my friends are here.

"You planned this didn't you?" I say and in response Megumi just makes a smirk and drags me to the table.

We then all have conversations about how we were doing and catching up on things since some of us have already graduated.

"So Tomoyo how are you and Kanou?" Misaki asks me and Megumi and Izumi frown. I even notice Yukimura frowning. I guess Misaki and Takumi don't know yet so I'm going to have to explain it to them.

"Well we're fine he just has to work a lot so we don't see each other often. That's why he's not here...and I wish he was here but...but he can't be." I say now realizing something I haven't realized before. Everyone was with the one they loved right now. Megumi was with Takashi, Yukimura had Izumi and Takumi had Misaki.

Who do I have here with me? I then feel like I'm going to be sick and I can tell Megumi notices.

"Uh I think Takashi and I will be taking Tomoyo home you guys have fun without us." Megumi says before she and Takashi walk with me home.

"Hey Tomoyo...don't worry I'm sure Kanou will find time to see you trust me." Megumi says trying to cheer me up. I sure hope she is right about that.

Before long I finally made it home. Takashi plops on the couch and watches TV while I head up to my room. Maybe Megumi is right Kanou and I will see eachother soon. I just don't know when soon is.

Suddenly out of the blue my phone starts to ring. I look over and instantly I felt my cheeks heat up as I stared at the name Kanou flashing on my phone.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey Tomoyo I'm so sorry I didn't call you sooner work has got me really busy lately with these shifts and-"

"It's ok I understand that you're just working hard." I say smiling over the phone.

" how are things going in class?" Kanou asks. Even though Kanou and I go to the same school we have only have one class together but we sit so far apart, the only time I really get to see him is in the hallways.

"Well I did happen to get a good grade on my math test can you believe it Kanou I got a-"

"Sorry Tomoyo but I have to go my boss is calling me to work the cashier again." He says and I say goodbye before he hangs up.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to hear Kanou's voice just a bit longer.

The next day school went by a blur, I couldn't focus on anything lately. When the dismissal bell rung I walked to my shoe locker like normal looking at my feet as I walked.

I then stop at my locker and look up. My eyes grew wide at the figure that was standing in front of me.

"Kanou!" I yell jumping up and embracing him hugs me tightly back."I thought you'd on your way to work by now." I add finally releasing him.

"Well today I work later so I have time to walk you home." He says and that's exactly what he does.

I hold his hand tightly as he walks me home.

"Tomoyo..." He says breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"You know this won't be forever right. I will be able to see you a lot like I used to so don't worry too much ok."

"Ok." I say and I lean my head on his shoulder.

The next day after school, when I make it home, like always I got a call from Kanou.

"Hey Tomoyo are you busy this weekend?"

"No why?" I say confused at where he was going with this.

"Well how would you like to go on a date tomorrow at 4:30?" He asks and I make a huge grin.

"Yes Kanou that would be perfect." I say.

"Great meet me at the clock tower at 4:30pm." He says before I say ok and he hangs up to get back to work.

I can't wait to go on a date with Kanou. I thought holding my phone to my chest smiling. I then hear my phone beep. It was a text from Kanou,

 **Oh and one last thing I love you.**

 **I love you too.** I replied.

The next day I called Megumi over to help me get ready for my date, I wave her and Takashi goodbye before heading off to the clock tower.

When I make it to the clock tower I was fifteen minutes early. It makes sense that Kanou wouldn't be here yet. I decided to stand right next to the clock tower and wait.

After fifteen minutes have passed I noticed it was 4:30pm, and Kanou was still not here. What am I expecting though it's ok if he doesn't come right on the dot. Moments later I noticed it has passed four o'clock. That's weird I'm sure he said 4:30 right?

I thought maybe something happened. After waiting about two hours it was seven o'clock. It was getting pretty dark outside so I decided maybe it's best to just head back home. I sighed there's no way Kanou could of stood me up right?

No it can't be that I'm sure there is some sort of explanation to him not coming. When I make it home Megumi is cuddled next to Takashi on the couch. Once she noticed me she springs up.

"So how was your date!" She says excited. I sigh.

"He didn't come." I say before I begin heading to my room.

"Hey Tomoyo what do you mean? Tomoyo?" I hear Megumi say but I ignore her and close the door.

"Tomoyo do you want me to beat up this guy?" I hear Takashi yell but I ignore him too. I'm sure I'm just misunderstanding what really happened but even so not knowing is what's hurting me more.

I then here my phone beep.I had got a text from Kanou.

 **Sorry Tomoyo my work called me in unexpectedly and my phone died. I am so sorry I promise I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you.**

I then sighed. Of course it was work it always has been because of his job.

***  
The next day at school Megumi and Izumi greet me at my locker at the end of the day. I then explain to them why Kanou never showed up to my date.

"At least you know you weren't stood up." Megumi says.

"Yeah I guess but I just really miss him you know before he got a job." I say closing my shoe locker.

"You idiot! If you can't see him outside of his job then maybe you should go to his job!" Izumi yells at me. Izumi had a really good point maybe I should just go and visit Kanou at work.

"Thanks Izumi you just gave me a really good idea!" I say really happy now.

"Hmph finally a peasant like you is realizing my talents." Izumi says standing high and mighty.

Instead of walking home I walked straight to Kanou's job which was a super market nearby. I then walk in, everyone was walking busily around with their shopping carts.

I then spot Kanou at a cash register helping some customers. It would probably be weird for me to just come up and start talking to him while he's helping someone else. I then look around the store for something I can buy. I then see a pack of gum and pick it up.

I then go to the register Kanou is working at and when it's my turn to checkout I can tell he's surprised.

"Wow pretty nice job you got Kanou." I say as he the checks out my gum and I pay him.

"Thanks for coming to visit me at work and all but Tomoyo we can't talk here."

"Why not?"

"Because-"

"Hey lady are you done because I would really like to go home! You can flirt later!" The guy behind me yells. I then feel embarrassed. Kanou's right there is no way we can both talk here.

"I'm sorry." He says before I leave the store. Well that didn't go as planned. I'm starting to think there is never going to be a moment we get to spend together anymore.

I then head home and notice Takashi isn't home. He leaves a note on the table saying he is out with Megumi.

Of course he's with Megumi right now. I then head up to my room and sigh. About thirty minutes later my phone starts to ring. It was probably a call from Kanou who was on break.

"Hey Tomoyo I wanted to apologize about that rude customer behind you. We get all sorts of those people here." Kanou explains.

"That's alright I was holding up the line after all."

"Yeah well don't worry I promise we will see each other soon."

At that moment I didn't smile instead I frowned. Why does Kanou keep doing this? I then say something I never thought that I'd say.

"Kanou can you just stop this...stop lying already. I'm sick of it! I'm sick of all your empty promises!" I yell over the phone and without meaning to tears begin to fall.

"Tomoyo are you-!"

"I got to go ok just continue your job." I say hanging up before he could say anything. I don't like this anymore. I'm sick of being phone buddies. I want to be able to hug him and have Kanou hold me. I want to see his smile, I want to press my lips against his, hold hands. This talking on the phone all the time will never let me do any of that.

If there was a way for me to get away from all this...

Then I'd surely take it.


	39. Fun Days 8: Alternatives

"So Kanou still has his part time job I see." Megumi says as I'm at my shoe locker.

"Yeah he does." I say sighing.

"Why don't you just tell him the truth already? I'm pretty sure he's going to figure out that it's making you miserable." Megumi says looking at me seriously. I wish I could be more like Megumi. She's a fashionista, pretty and speaks her mind. Unlike me who was more reserved with my feelings.

"I never seen Kanou so happy before why take that away from him?" I asked.

"Tomoyo if it's one thing I know it's that the thing that makes Kanou happy is when you're happy." I then blush after she says that. That can't be it.

"Well try and convince me all you want but I'm not going to do anything to stop Kanou from his job." I say closing my shoe locker. Megumi makes a pouty face.

"Fine."

"What are you peasants talking about?" I now noticed Izumi walking up to us. She was still small and short like always.

"Nothing..."

"Still moping about that geek I see." Izumi says to me. I was more worried about how she read me like a book rather than her insult. I just gave her a sad puppy dog look. "

"Ugh if it worries you that much then why don't you just get a part time job yourself to pass the time." Izumi says. I then hug her for thinking up such a great idea.

"Oh thank you Izumi!" I say still seezing her to death.

"H-hey what did I tell you about hug you peasant!" She says trying to get away. After school I was going to start looking for work.

After school I began to walk around the shopping center to see if any shops had a now hiring sign. I was depressed to find that there weren't any as I walked. I then stop at this place called Mindy's Smoothie Bar. I noticed that everyone seems to be scrambling around.

They look like they could use some help. I walked inside and then went to the front desk. I was waiting for about seven minutes when someone finally comes up to the front desk.

"Eh sorry about that...you can see everything's pretty chaotic today." The girl says scratching the back of her head awkwardly. "So what can I get for you?" She added.

"I was actually wondering if I could get a job."

"Oh well-"

"Akumi stop goofing off and come help with orders!" I head a voice yell from the inside of the restaurant.

"I'll be right there! Can you start right now?" She acts me frantically.

"Eh-Is that really ok? I still don't know the ropes-."

"You'll be fine trust me. All you have to do is put on some roller-skates and serve the customers orders." She says handing me a notebook and pencil. "The skates are in the back room over there." She says pointing to s door that read " **Employees Only**."

She then scurries off somewhere. Was this really ok for me to do without having much experience? I then shake my head back and forth. Of course it's ok Kanou's working hard at his job so I should try too.

I then go into the room and grab my roller-skates. Before I know it I was starting to get the hang of things.

"Hey miss can I get a orange blend over here!"

"Coming right up!" I say skating to the customer's table.

"Hey can I get a strawberry-banana blast over here."

"Uh-coming."

"Can I get six pink lemonades over here!"

"I'd like some watermelon berry blast please!"

Before I knew it all the customers were yelling their orders at me. I was now scurrying all over the place.

"Hey I ordered a strawberry-Banana blast!"

"Is this a joke how am I suppose to drink six pink lemonades, I only asked for one drink."

Before I knew it this once easy job was starting to get a lot harder. Not to mention I was getting confused now. I then go back to the kitchen and ask for six more pink lemonades. I was determined to get this to the right table this time.

Once I had the lemonades I held the tray in one hand and rolled my way past tables. Just when I was about to make it to a table my foot slips causing me to fall backwards with the tray leaving my hand. To make matters worse when I get up I am face to face with an angry customer with lemonade all over their clothes.

"Uh- sorry let me get that off for you." I say grabbing a napkin off a table and wiping the guy's shirt.

"Hey that was my napkin!" Says another customer. Great now I had two angry customers. Next thing I know the girl I spoke to at the desk shows up.

"Maybe you're right maybe you should have experience before working here." She says and I knew by that she meant maybe it's best if I didn't work there right now. I then left and walked home.

When I arrived home I didn't even go to me bed instead I just fall to the floor. My brother Takashi then comes over to me collapsed at the doorway.

"Wow sis what happened? School took that much energy out of you?" He asks.

"Uhh...part time jobs are so hard." I say and the Takashi then kneels next to me on the floor and rubs my head, ruffling my hair a bit.

"Don't worry sis I'm sure you will find a job that can learn to live with all you're clumsy-ness and the fact that you lack some basic coordination skills." He says.

"Was that suppose to make me feel better?" I asked looking up at him.

"Kinda."

"Takashi?"

"Hmm?"

"It didn't make me feel better one bit!" I say punching him square in the face. K.O I thought in my head.

The next day I walk with Izumi and Megumi in the hallways and explain to them how I failed at my twenty minute job.

"Well it was only you're first try I'm sure it will go better the next time." Megumi says trying to cheer me up.

"Don't fool her Megumi, you know a peasant like her doesn't stand a chance." I then feel extra depressed after she says that.

"Did you have to say that so harshly?" Megumi says to Izumi.

"Since when do you honestly care what I do you brat." Izumi snaps back. It was like that for pretty much the whole time we were walking in the hallway. They would sit there arguing behind me while I would mope up in front.

After school I try my best to hold my head up. I had to really believe I was going to get a job. I then stop when I see who was standing at my locker. He was still as handsome as I remember.

"Hey Tomoyo." He says to me and I walk over to Kanou. I then notice something Kanou looks like he's stressed, tired even. That job must really be having him work hard.

"Kanou are you ok with this job in all you look well really tired lately." I say to him concerned.

"Don't worry I get enough sleep. Are you really that worried about me?" He says leaning close to my face and I blush. I'm really starting not to like this teasing side of Kanou.

"A-As if." I say turning away and crossing my arms and in response he makes a cute smirk.

"Relax Tomoyo besides-" He then stops and turns away blushing.

"Besides what?" I asked.

"B-Besides I'm kind of happy to know that you're worried about me." He said still looking away and I blush. Even though I don't see Kanou often I have a feeling that no matter what we will still be together.

After seeing Kanou at the end of the day I was determined to now find a job. I can do this! As I'm walking past stores and buildings I noticed that there was this small little store that had a hiring sign on my luck.

I then walk inside and notice it isn't as busy as that smoothie place. I then am greeted by an old frail looking woman.

"Why hello there can I help you with anything today?" She asks me.

"Well actually I seen your sign outside so I was wondering if I could maybe get a job?" I asked and this makes the lady smile.

"Splendid! How soon do you want to work?" She asks. Wow I guess she was really desperate for a worker because she didn't ask for me to come in for an interview.

"I can work right now if you'd like." I say smiling. She then smiles again before she shows me the ropes of where things are and how to use the cash register and the conveyer belt. After a while it was finally time for me to start work.

So far things were going pretty slow but before long more and more customers started to show up.

"Hey do you know where the dairy section is?" A customer asks me. I then began to think I've only been working here a day and I still haven't memorized the whole store yet. I guess my only choice would be to make something up.

"Um keep going straight." I lied and she looks around before turning back to me.

"Um but there is no way to keep going straight I either have to go left or right." She said probably really confused now.

"Oh right I meant you have to go right." I say pointing.

"Uh you're pointing left..."

"Go right and it will be on your left side." The old lady from before says helping me out. Thank goodness she came in a knick of time.

"Don't worry you will get the hang of it." She says trying to cheer me up. Moments later I am then assigned to a cash register things were going good so far. When I was down to about two customers I was happy because nothing seemed to be going wrong that is until the conveyer belt decided to of moving at a normal pace for me to checkout the items the conveyer starts moving way too fast. The only thing I could do was hurry up and grab all the groceries off.

"Turn it off! It's going too fast!" The customer yells. I then try and turn the conveyer off but it wasn't working and groceries we're coming at full speed. Next thing I know there is milk and eggs smashed all over the floor and walls.

I then desperately try and shut it off and after much trial and error it finally shuts off. I sigh in relief. I then noticed that all the groceries the customer had bought had been smashed and ruined.

Right then the old lady from before comes over and sees what's going on.

"Uh I'll take things from here you go head home for the day." She says smiling. I know she really wants to say that I just made a big mess of things.

"Thanks but I don't think I'm cut out for this job after all." I say before leaving. I then sit down on a nearby bench and look up at the sky. Why can't I be more professional like Kanou is? He seems to be doing just fine and that's his first job.

"Tomoyo?" I then hear a voice say and I then notice Misaki standing there. She then takes a seat on the bench next to me. "I thought it was you. Is something bugging you?" She adds.

"It's just i'm having a really hard time finding a part time job that's right for me I don't understand how Kanou is able to make it look so easy." I say looking at the ground.

"I see so you figure that since Kanou is keeping himself busy you should as well?" Misaki says and I get irritated at the fact that I'm so easy to read to most people.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well...there is one place I know where you could get a job, but I don't know if you would like it." She says.

"What is it?" I asked and Misaki gets up.

"Come on and I'll show you." She says and I hesitated before I finally get up.

"Can you show me too?" I hear a voice say out of nowhere.

"What on earth are you doing here Takumi! Stop being such a stalker!" Misaki says now realizing it was Takumi that said that. Takumi must really love to be with Misaki all the time, I thought as she yelled at him. Moments later we then begin to follow Misaki.

"So what were you doing in this area anyway?" I ask Misaki as we all walked to the place she wanted to show us.

"I was actually just shopping for a few things, Takumi and I are going off to college I figured since I wasn't doing anything now would be the perfect" She explained. I almost forgot they graduated it's hard to think that they'll be off to college pretty soon.

"Here we are." Misaki says stopping in front of a building. I then look up and see that it seems to be a cafe of some sort.

"Welcome to Maid Latte Tomoyo, the place I used to work."

"Also the place I used to tease her in too." Takumi adds leaning close to her face only to get punched.

"Don't remind me!" She yells irritated. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't just a little bit scared of Misaki at the moment.

"Anyway ignoring what Takumi just said, I'm sure you will be able to find a job here." Misaki says. I take one look at the building, to think that Misaki worked here the whole time. Maybe that's why when I brought it up a long while ago she avoided the topic.

Now about getting a job here...I'm not sure about dressing up as a maid and being a waiter. I guess I should at least try because right now it doesn't seem like I have many other job options.

"Ok I'll do it." I say to Misaki.

"Well then I'll speak to the manager and ask if they're willing to have one more worker. After all I did work here, and did my job the best I can. I have to have some sort of influence." She says.

After speaking to the manager they finally agreed to give me a shot tomorrow after school. They then hand me a maid uniform. I blush, this was going to be embarrassing.

The next day after school I couldn't waste a second I had to hurry and get to work as soon as possible. I had already told Megumi and Izumi about my new job. I also told them to swear not to tell Kanou or anyone else anything.

Now that I think about it why did I even tell Megumi not to tell Kanou? I should know by now that Megumi is sort of a blabber mouth.

"Hey Tomoyo-"

"Sorry Kanou I really can't talk I'm kind of in a rush." I say running out of the school. When I finally make it to Maid Latte I put on my uniform. It was a perfect fit. Seconds later they are showing me exactly what I have to do.

After a while I was on my own and this time I can truly say it went well not to mention the other girls there are also very nice. To be honest I was actually really enjoying this job. To think that Misaki used to work here is really something.

Before I knew it was time to close up. The next few weeks of working at Maid Latte were going really good. I managed not to stress about not seeing Kanou often and balance work with school.

"Hey Tomoyo." The manager says and I say hey back before going to the back to put on my maid uniform. The day was going normal with me serving customers like always.

"Hey excuse me miss can I get a coffee!" I hear a customer yell.

"Why certainly master-" I stop talking when I realized that it was Kanou sitting there. What was he doing here? I then blush, did I really just call Kanou master? Maybe he didn't notice it.

"Master?"

I guess I spoke to soon. I then go and bring him the coffee he ordered.

"Thank you." He says.

"So how did you find where I worked?" I asked.

"Megumi told me." he replied. I called it. He then takes a sip of his coffee and looks over at me with serious eyes.

"Did you honestly not want me to know that bad? I don't understand why you think you needed to keep this a secret from me." He says and I didn't know how to respond.

"I know, I'm sorry Kanou I just didn't know how to tell you." I replied.

"It's okay I guess if I were in the same situation I would of done the same."

"Hey can we get some more cake over here, Tomoyo." I hear some other customers say. They were always here for me nowadays.

"Coming master." I say but I notice Kanou grabs my wrist.

"Kanou let go I have to go serve those customers." I say.

"No Tomoyo I'm happy that you got this job but I just don't think you should work here." Kanou says to me.

"Hey Tomoyo are you coming?" The customers ask again. I then look back at Kanou holding my wrist. Oh I've seen this before...Kanou seems like he's jealous.

"Kanou I really like this job but if it makes you feel this way I'm willing to quit but it has to be tomorrow." I say to him and he finally lets go of my wrist. It's just as I said I rather have Kanou be happy rather than me. Last thing I want to do is have a big fight again.

The next day after school I hung my head low. I told Megumi everything that had happened. I wasn't going to blame her for telling Kanou where I worked after all he was probably bound to find out sometime anyway.

"As much as I know you loved your job Tomoyo I have to agree with Kanou on this one. I mean you have a bunch of guys there while you're dressed in a maid costume. Most of them are bound to fall for you which means more complications in your relationship with Kanou." Megumi explained.

"Yeah I know." I say and the next thing I know I'm at Maid Latte telling the manager that today will be my last day there.

"Awe really we're really going to miss you Tomoyo." The manager says and I sigh. I'm really going to miss this place too.

At the end of my shift I pack up my stuff including my maid uniform before leaving. As I walk across the street I stopped. I had forgotten my phone in my locker at work on accident. I then quickly turn around and attempt to cross the street again to go back.

Suddenly I hear the noise of a car horn and headlights approaching quickly. Before I knew it my world grew black around me.

***Kanou***P.O.V

I was on my way home when I decided to call Tomoyo. I did something horrible, I shouldn't have made her quit her job when it made her so happy. After all she didn't make me quit my job so why should I do that to her?

I had to call Tomoyo to apologize and when I do it goes straight to voicemail. It's just as I thought she's really mad at me isn't she? I don't really blame her for feeling that way.

When I make it home I lay on my bed when I suddenly get a call. I am surprised to see it was from Megumi.

"Hello?"

"What do you mean hello where the heck are you! Tomoyo is in the hospital you need to get over here now! I'll text you the address!" She yells all at once. I don't waste a second I jump up and run all the way to the hospital.

When I make it there I see Megumi and the others all standing around with worried looks on their faces.

"How is she?" I asked Megumi.

"She's stable but she isn't awake yet." Megumi replies and after what felt like hours they say Tomoyo has waken up. I am then able to visit her so I go to her hospital room. When I walk in there lays Tomoyo she takes one look at me and smiles. I then sit next to her and grab her hand. She then lets my hand go which surprises me.

"Kanou I..."

"Yeah?" I asked curious on what she was about to say.

"Kanou I think it's best if I wasn't by your side anymore." She says to me with a straight face. Tomoyo is breaking up with me?


	40. Fun Days 9: Is it Really Over?

***Kanou***P.O.V

"Wait a second what do you mean? Tomoyo you really don't mean-"

"Yes Kanou I mean I think it's best if we just broke up." She says and I still wasn't able to grasp my head around exactly what she was saying. I never thought that Tomoyo and I would break up.

"Tomoyo can't we work this out I mean-"

"Sorry Kanou but I don't think we can I think it's best if you just head home for now." She explains and I felt a bullet shoot through my heart. She really means what she says. I then repect Tomoyo's request and get up and leave out of the room.

"Kanou where are you going?" Megumi asked as I walked. I turn around and give her a serious expression.

"Home." I say before turning around and continuing to walk. Tomoyo and I are no longer together.

***Tomoyo***P.O.V

I didn't want to let Kanou go but I had to. I feel like it's the only way we can both be happy because right now this...us together can't make us both happy. Kanou loves his job but it makes me miserable, I love my job but Kanou hates it. There is no way for both of us to be happy like this so I did the only thing I could think to do.

I broke up with him.

***Kanou***P.O.V

The next day school went by a blur. I still couldn't stop thinking about how Tomoyo doesn't want to be with me anymore. It's starting to make me think that maybe I did something wrong. Maybe if I just been kinder or spent a little bit more time with her we would still be together now.

If I did all that would it have made a difference? At the end of the day while I was switching out into my outdoor shoes I noticed Megumi approaching me.

"Is it true?" She asks and I'm assuming that she's talking about me and Tomoyo's breakup. I then sighed before speaking.

"Yeah it's true. We broke up." She then looks shocked but I can't blame her things were fine yesterday between us.

"I can't believe this? She really did, but why? For what reason?" Megumi says now trying to grasp her head around all of this.

"I have no idea maybe I did something wrong..."

"No Kanou you didn't do anything wrong! If anything Tomoyo is just being selfish! I demand you to come with to see Tomoyo in the hospital right now." She said pulling me by my arm.

"Woah wait Tomoyo doesn't want to see me and she's not being selfish." I say forcing my arm away. Megumi then turns around and gives me a face that I never seen before. Megumi must be really serious now.

"Kanou, Tomoyo is being selfish, she's only thinking about what she wants to do rather than taking in consideration as to how it might make you feel." She explained. "So now thinking about it that way I think you should do what you want to do to and be selfish for once."

Megumi had a really good point. I always accepted Tomoyo's decisions but I never bothered to stop and think about how I really feel.

"I want to go see her." I say sternly and Megumi smiles.

"Then let's go!" She says dragging me by my arm again. Sorry Tomoyo but I have to be selfish today...just this once.

At the hospital I notice Takashi and Yukimura were there sitting in the waiting room. Immediately Yukimura approaches me.

"Hey Kanou, Tomoyo's stepmother just flew in to see her." Yukimura says and I look behind him and now see Tomoyo's stepmother or should I say evil-stepmother standing at the front desk. Last time I seen her she tried to force Tomoyo and Takashi to move with her to America. Who knows what she could be planning now.

"I also was wondering...did you and Tomoyo actually break up?" Yukimura asks breaking my thoughts.

"Yeah we did but don't worry it won't be like that for much longer." I say before I begin to walk. I then stop in front of Tomoyo's mother and give her a look. She stares back at me before making a small laugh.

"What's with the serious face? Don't worry I won't take your precious Tomoyo from you again. I'm just seeing how she's doing." She explained. Right when I was about to walk past her she says something else.

"I see that Tomoyo won't be causing anymore trouble for you now that you two aren't together." She says and I turn around and face her again. This lady was really starting to piss me off.

"How can you say that about your own daughter?"

"Let's get something straight, Tomoyo isn't my daughter she's my _step_ daughter." She says putting emphasis on the word step.

"Even so don't you still care about her?"

"Sure I do I'll even shed a tear or two when she gets hurt but i'll get over it quickly after all I didn't birth her." She says and after hearing that I balled up my fists.

"What's wrong with-!"

"Look I'll admit that I'm glad to see that there is actually someone out there who really cares about Tomoyo but I myself don't have that much concern. I have to say though, I was honestly beginning to think there was nobody left to care about her." She says before walking away without me being able to say anything else.

I then think she's right, if Tomoyo breaks up with me won't she be lonely and who will care for her? After all even if she does have her brother Takashi he will always have Megumi as wall as Megumi will always have Takashi. If that's the case then what will that leave Tomoyo with? I can't let that happen and I won't let it happen.

Without a second thought I walk straight to Tomoyo's hospital room and walk right in. Tomoyo looks surprised to see me there but I didn't care.

"Kanou I told you we-"

"I know that but I can't accept it and I won't! Tomoyo I don't want you to have to go through everything on your own. I want to know your problems, how your day was going, when you aren't feeling good. I want to know all of that because I really care about you and for you to sit there and just say it's over...well I don't believe you! There's no way it would be over that easy, heck I know you probably feel and think the same way as me don't you?" I say to her. She just stays silent for a second but she finally opens her mouth.

"Yeah you're right I really do love you Kanou but you don't understand I have to do this okay. It's for our own good." She says turning away from me.

"Oh come Tomoyo stop saying nonsense you and I both know this isn't good of either one of us so why do you keep insisting that it is?"

"Because Kanou we can't both be happy by the way things are right now!I'm miserable not being able to see you often but I know you're happy with your job! I just don't want us to face any more problems!"

"Tomoyo...couples face hardships that's what makes a couple a couple. Couples are able to overcome every obstacle they face because they love each other. There will be times where you want to end it but know that if you truly love that person then you wouldn't give up on them that easily. Isn't that what love is?" I explained to her and she just stares at me before her eyes start to water with tears.

"I'm sorry did I say to much?" I questioned. She shakes her head no while smiling.

"No you said just enough." She says before pulling me into a tight hug. I was surprised by her action but I hug her back anyway.

"I love you Kanou, I love you so so much." She says burying her head in my chest. I squeeze her even tighter.

"I know...and I love you too." I say. When I finally realease her I began to speak again."Now promise me when things get tough you won't give up on us no matter what." I say.

"I promise." She says smiling. Who would of thought that a guy who used to be scared to death of girls end up falling so hard for one.

I guess love really does happen when you least expect it.I'm glad that it does happen  
unexpectedly because if it didn't then that wouldn't be pretty exciting now would it?

 **Author's Note**

 **Only a few more chapters left. I just want to thank you all so much for your support. It's thanks to you guys I made it this far. I hope you will continue to enjoy this story as much as I am writing it. I'll see you guys in the next upcoming chapter.**

 **:)**


	41. Fun Days Extra!: Izumi's Love

**Authors Note**

 **Hey guys sorry for a long waiting time. I'm finally back, also thank you to those that are sticking with me. I just want to say this is a bonus chapter and is not necessary to get what's going on in the main plot. It's just an extra chapter or side story. Anyways please enjoy.**

***Izumi***P.O.V

It was just an ordinary day and I looked around at all the peasants as they walked. Of course there were only two exceptions to the rules. Not that it matters but Megumi and Tomoyo are of higher status of the peasants and quite frankly the only ones I can tolerate.

"Hey Izumi someone is waiting for you." Megumi the brat of the two says to me in an annoying teasing tone. I then look and see that there stood the greater of many specimens I came across, Yukimura. Once he spots me he approaches.

"Hey Izumi I was wondering if tomorrow you would like to maybe go somewhere together after school?" He asks me. I then feel that weird feeling again in my chest. My cheeks were feeling hot as well.

"I-I" was all that could come out.

"She'd love to go with you." I now noticed the peasant Megumi say from behind me. She placed a hand on each of my shoulders and smiled brightly at Yukimura.

"Great! I'll meet you at your place tomorrow around 4:30. I have to go to work now but I'm really looking forward to it." He says waving before walking off.

I sigh in relief, I was so nervous. I never met a specimen who could make me lose my speech.

"You're welcome Izumi." Megumi says obviously teasing me.

"Whatever a brat like you doesn't deserve a thank you." I say crossing my arms. This makes the peasant smile even more.

"You're so adorable Izumi you couldn't even speak to Yukimura properly after he asked you on a date." She says. _Wait a second did she just say a date?_

"D-Date?" I said not realizing what has just happened.

"Yes a date...hey wait don't tell me. You've never had a date with Yukimura have you?" She says making a sly smirk.

"And if I haven't so what? I don't have to explain anything to a peasant like you." I say continuing to cross my arms. This only makes Megumi even more happier she grasps me into a tight hug.

"Aww! Izumi! Please you have to let me do your hair and makeup!" She shouts as she grasps me in a death hold.

"Let go of me! I will not be touched by your filthy hands!" I shout out this makes her squeeze me even tighter.

"What's going on here?" I now recognize the voice of another fellow peasant. _This is my chance to escape._

"Tomoyo you have to help me! I'm being captured by this evil brat!" I plead to her. She just gives us a weird look before walking off.

"I'll just be waiting outside until you guys are done with whatever you guys are doing." She says. _My only hope of survival...gone._

"I'm not letting you go until you agree to let me help you get ready for the date." Megumi says now squeezing me to death.

"Alright alright! Just please let me go." I say irritated and she finally releases me. I brush off my shoulders and clothes. Last thing I need is for Megumi germs to be left on  
me.

"Great then tomorrow I'll be over at your house to work my magic!" She says excited. I'm quickly regretting my decision to allow her to help me out.

When I arrive home from school my mom is sitting at the table reading her favorite section of a magazine.

"Hey Izumi how was school?" She asks me taking a sip of her tea.

"It was the same full of peasants like usual." I say taking my shoes off and heading upstairs. I then plop on my bed. I can't get the thought of a date out of my head. I never thought I would be going on one before. It wasn't too long ago when I had hated boys.

Not too long later after laying on my bed thinking about this I fall fast asleep.

The next day 2:00 rolled around and I finally dragged myself downstairs. I then quickly regret coming down the stairs when I notice Megumi and Tomoyo sitting at the table.

"Izumi how come you never told me you made such nice friends." My mom says to me serving them tea.

"They're peasants mom nothing more."

"It's because she's too embarrassed to admit we're her friends." Megumi says teasing me causing my cheeks to go red.

"T-That's not it!" I say trying to deny it.

"Wow Izumi...you really are cute when you're flustered. Megumi was right." Tomoyo adds. _Great now it feels like they're teaming up on me._ I then take a seat at the table.

"So what brings you two dearies here today." My mom asks.

"Oh well Izumi here has a da-"

"They're just here to hangout that's all." I said quickly interrupting Tomoyo.

"Oh no we're here to help her get ready for a date..."

"Megumi!" I shout.

"..With a boy." Megumi adds making a sly smile before sipping her tea. My mom remains silent before she practically jumps out her seat and grabs my hands.

"Oh Izumi that's great! I was starting to get worried! Who's the guy? Who's the guy!" She said super excited. _Unbelievable it's like I have two Megumi's now._

"It's no one special...just a nice specimen that's all." I say getting embarrassed.

"Yukimura." Megumi says and I give her the if-you-say-one-more-thing-I-will-kill-you look. This finally shuts her up.

"Yukimura that's such a nice name, I can't wait to meet him." She says.

"Right..well we should be getting ready now mom if you don't mind. I think we all had enough tea." I say shoving Megumi and Tomoyo up the stairs.

"I didn't even finish my tea." Tomoyo says and I bonk her on the head. Once we make it to my room I close the door. Tomoyo and Megumi make themselves right at home.

"Huh...you guys are such peasants, but thank you." I say.

"Thank you for what?" Megumi asks.

"For helping me with my date and also for...talking to my mom. I would have never had the courage to do so myself." I explained truthfully. They both smile at me.

"D-Don't give me those looks, you guys are still peasants as far as I can see." I say crossing my arms.

"Even so if it means we get to be your friends we don't mind it." Megumi says.

I smile at the both of them. These are the best friends I ever could of asked for.

Moments later Megumi is searching through my closet.

"Um Izumi do you have anything that isn't in black or...isn't your school uniform?" She asks me. I never really cared about clothes like most girls. It's just useless junk that people go crazy over.

"That's all I have you peasant." I state whipping my hair.

"Well it's a good thing we brought back do you have the bag of dresses?"

"Of course." Tomoyo replied taking out a big pink bag. After hours of searching through and trying on dress after dress they finally found one that suits me. It was a light pink frilly dress. They then began to do my so called makeup and last to do was my hair.

"Now for your hair you should take your long pigtails out." Megumi says. If it's one thing you don't know about me it's I'm sensitive about my hair.

"I-I don't know about that." I say. Megumi then gives me puppy dog eyes.

"Oh come on think about who we're doing this for. Don't you want to look nice for Yukimura?" She says still giving me those sappy eyes. I then take a breather and finally comply.

"Okay.." I finally say.

"Great! Now I was thinking of doing an Updo..." is the last thing I hear before everything is a blur.

"Okay you're all ready." Megumi says and Tomoyo stares in ahh.

"Wow Megumi you did good. Izumi looks great." Tomoyo says.

"It wasn't really hard, Izumi is already really pretty anyway." Megumi says making me become flustered again. "Hmm but something's missing.." She adds. She then reaches into her bag and pulls out a beautiful sparkly pin. She then pins it in my hair.

"There now it's perfect. This hair pin was given by my mother she said use it for special occasions. I figured this was a special occasion." She states handing me a mirror. I couldn't even react. _Is this really me? The girl in the mirror is way too pretty to be me._

"You're so pretty Izumi." Megumi says smiling while both of her hands were on my shoulder.

"Oh Yukimura should be here any minute you should head downstairs." Megumi says. Suddenly I started to feel nervous again. Thoughts of what could go wrong flowed my mind. I began to frown a bit.

"What's wrong Izumi?" Tomoyo asks noticing my frown.

"I'm just so nervous..what-what if it doesn't go well?" I asked.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you will be okay, Yukimura already really likes you." Tomoyo says trying to reassure me.

"Easy for you to say you already went on a date with Kanou. Sure it may have been a disaster but the hard part is over for you." I state honestly.

"Don't worry Izumi just go on you date I have a plan to help. Trust me." Megumi says.

I don't know if I can trust a peasant but I guess this case is an exception.

When Yukimura arrives my mother bombards him with questions. It takes me five minutes to finally get Yukimura out the door. We both begin to walk together. I then noticed that Yukimura stopped in his tracks.

"Yukimura...?" I questioned .

"Sorry it's just-just you look so beautiful and I-" he says covering his face that was obviously turning red. He looks away as he blushes. I blush too.

"Thank you Yukimura." I say as we continue to walk again.

"So I was thinking how about we go see a movie Izumi?" Yukimura asks me.

"S-Sure." I replied and we walk all the way to the movie theater. When we get there someone accidentally bumps into me.

"I'm so sorry I-oh hello Izumi." I now notice Misaki say to me. Takumi walks close behind her.

"Pres watch where you are going."

"Shut up alien! It was an accident besides I'm not even the president anymore." She says clearly irritated at Takumi. A thought then comes to my mind. _Is this what Megumi meant by a plan? She invited them here to make sure I wouldn't be alone._

Maybe I'm thinking too deeply into this.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Yukimura asks Misaki and Takumi.

"We were just here to see a movie." Takumi explained.

"Us too. Maybe we should all see something together." Yukimura adds.

"Great, so what do you guys want to see?" Misaki asks us all. I then look at all the movie posters. I definitely wasn't into horror movies..so that's out of the question. I then see a poster and immediately my eyes lit up.

"F-Fish Rangers!" I accidentally shouted and everyone looks at me. I then blush from embarrassment. Fish rangers is for babies. _How could I have said something so stupid?_

"Sorry I mean-"

"Lets go see it." Yukimura says interrupting me. He then asks the lady at the ticket booth for two tickets to see Fish Rangers. I blush.

"Yukimura but-but why?" I say shocked.

"Well it's something you want to do so it's fine. Plus my little sister and I watch this stuff all the time." He explained. I try to ignore the fact he just said he watches it with his little sister.

When we're all inside I sit next to Yukimura. During the whole movie I'm surprised to see Yukimura watching it so intensively. I was so sure he would think this was a baby movie. As I'm watching I then feel something warm grab my hand.

I look over at Yukimura. He was blushing while continuing to watch the movie. I then squeezed his hand tighter and smiled while watching the movie.

"Wow that was actually a great movie." Yukimura states as we walk out of the theater.

"I don't know it was a little too babyish for my liking." Misaki says as she walks next to Takumi.

"So Izumi are you hungry? Where would you like to eat?" Yukimura asks.

"I want ice cream." I blurt, everyone just looks at me.

"Ice cream for lunch? Weird request but I guess it would be alright." Misaki says and before I knew it we were all headed to the ice cream parlor. _Yukimura definitely has to think I'm a such a child by now._

"What flavor would you like Izumi?"

 _"_ Chocolate." I replied to Yukimura and he orders our ice cream. We then all sit at a booth near a window.

I take a big scoop of my chocolate ice cream. It tastes so good as it melts on my tongue. I then look over at Takumi and Misaki who were sharing their ice cream in one bowl.

"Hey pres don't be so greedy and take all my ice cream." Takumi says teasing Misaki.

"All your ice cream? You're taking all of mine you alien and for the last time I'm not the pres anymore." She says irritated at him.

"Woah pres you seem to have some ice cream on your face."

"Where?" She asked trying to find the ice cream.

"Right here." Takumi says kissing Misaki on the lips. She blushes super hard.

"You idiot you can't do that!"

"Got it." He says sticking out his tongue. _Wow...Misaki and Takumi are really lovey-dovey I wonder if Yukimura and I will be like that one day.N-Not that it matters._

"Izumi your ice cream is melting." Yukimura says snapping me out of my thoughts. I then notice my ice cream was beginning to turn into soup now.

"Here Izumi say ahh." Yukimura says scooping up ice cream and getting ready to serve it to me. I blush.

"N-No thank you." I say too embarrassed. He then says okay and eats it himself. I then take a scoop of my ice cream and it accidently spills on my dress staining it with brown. I was so embarrassed now. _I wonder if Yukimura saw._

Yukimura then takes a scoop of his ice cream and dumps it on his lap.

"There now we're the same." Yukimura says smiling. _Why is Yukimura so nice?_

After the ice cream parlor we all think it's a good time to head home. As we walk I couldn't stop thinking about how I really embarrassed myself on this date. I then remember Megumi and how hard she worked to help me. I then touch my head to feel the hairpin she let me wear when I notice a strange thing.

 _Where is the hairpin?_

I then stopped in my tracks. _I couldn't have dropped it, could I? If I did it could be anywhere by now..._

"Izumi what's wrong?" Yukimura asks noticing I stopped. Misaki and Takumi stopped as well.

"M-My hairpin it's gone." I stated honestly. I was sure Yukimura was going to be irritated with me for sure now.

"Lets go look for it. We should retrace your steps." He says and I blush hard. _Yukimura is always looking out for me isn't he?_

We first go back to the ice cream parlor and we literally look around everywhere. We look under chairs in tables even in the bathrooms but there was still no sign of it.

I-It's not here." I say losing hope.

"Don't worry we still have the movie theater." Misaki says trying to cheer me up. We all then go head back to the movie theater. By now it was starting to get dark. We end up with the same results as before.

"We have to find it.."

"I'm sorry Izumi but it's getting late..all we can do is head home right now." Yukimura says.

"You don't understand, we have to find it! We have to! It's got to be here somewhere I know it!" I say continuing to look around frantically.

"Izumi lets go home." Takumi says placing a hand on my shoulder. Tears start to fall.

"You don't understand! It's Megumi's! She worked so hard to help me for this date! She gave me her special hairpin! We have to find it...she worked so hard to make sure my date went well because I was so nervous...I can't have misplaced it.." I state wiping my eyes.

"Izumi hold still." Yukimura says and he comes up behind me and touches my hair. He then pulls out the hairpin I had been looking for. My cheeks go a hot red.

"It was tangled in your hair this whole time." Yukimura says.

"S-Sorry." I say super embarrassed now.

"No it's alright, I'm glad we found it and I'm even happier you said all those things."

"I ruined everything though this da-" before I can continue my sentence Yukimura presses his lips against mine. I feel the warmth coming from his lips.

"S-Sorry I couldn't resist any longer." He admits after the kiss. I then blush and look at the ground.

"Lets go home." He says and all I can do is nod yeah.

The next day Megumi and Tomoyo come up to me.

"So I spoke to Yukimura he told me all about your date." Megumi says and I blush remembering how he had kissed me out of nowhere.

"I-is that so?"

"Yeah he was explaining to me how you had thought you lost my hairpin." She says making a small smile. "Thank you Izumi."

"I-It was nothing now carry on." I say trying to shew them away. They both just come closer and before I know it I'm in a big group hug.

"L-Let me go you peasants!" I yell at them

"Hmm Tomoyo should we let her go?"

"Nah!" They both say at the same time I am then squeezed to death. Yep like I said before there is an exception to the rules of peasants...after all these people..

 _Are my good friends._


	42. Fun Days 10: Buddies Part 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6c58c3819a80abb9b74721ce58522e8"***Tomoyo*** P.O.V/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cca9dd9ae10ad344a3d9f2c5b6f1ab02"Things have been going pretty well between Kanou and I. I'm out of the hospital and now back to school with the gang. Kanou and I also try and work out both of our schedules so we can see each other more often./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="065064d8712cb65599d167a1cd61ad93""Hey Tomoyo did you hear about the new program?" Megumi says as we stood by my shoe locker. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7739b98b8c427835285378c978d1346""What new program?" I asked curious as to what Megumi was talking about. She then rolled her eyes which meant that she probably explained it to me earlier but I was lost in thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd7711a90563fd04b3947f0ebdd7b168""The buddy program. You know how we used to have that open house where middle schoolers come to see where they will be going to high school when they graduate?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f0a393d4736e3fadf77425503888563""Yeah..?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41dc6d131bb2688e1d8bcf5dbb3a2e5a""Well the new program called the buddy program is similar to that except each student is assigned one third year middle schooler to show say it's more engaging that way." Megumi explained. I completely forgot about the buddy program. Not to mention that I'm nervous on who exactly I am to be buddied up with./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffd3da3089324bb2e3be6c9c0ea08156""When does the buddy program start?" I asked Megumi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="959c366a1d90f43fe4a33ebf339f2c25""Gosh Tomoyo do you ever pay attention?" Megumi says obviously annoyed with me.I shook my head no./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e403390b464b2299cca5194ff4af7d3""If I'm not mistaken I believe it starts tomorrow and lasts for about a total of three days." Megumi says. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Three days doesn't sound like a long time but when it comes down to it it really actually is./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d38e7b63e68cddcd4cf414aceb6fbbf0""Oh I can't wait to see my buddy! I hope it's a girl that way we can talk about boys and getting our nails painted!" Megumi says as we walked out to school./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16c0d4a496a4c24fe18cfcf2e21d704e""Ok first of all two things Megumi, one, you have a boyfriend and two, this isn't a new best friend this is you showing a tour to another person." I explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ec9f817bbaf8e12278a96387d1b0bd4""You're no fun sometimes Tomoyo you know that?" Megumi says with a pouty face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90ad05aaa90e1a14c562782c17f1c017""Yeah but deep down you love me." I say teasing her. She makes a sigh before smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d54af13bf0253393e0265d1af5457af3""Of course I do you're my best friend Tomoyo." She says as we walked home together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0da7d1dd2c0fdae4465f8e1ffecef2bf"Like always I went up to my room and closed the door. Takashi was going to come home late today because he had a few errands to run. I then plop on my bed when I heard my phone buzz. I then picked up my phone and noticed that it was Kanou calling my cheeks instantly began to heat up with had recently promised to call me everyday after school if he had work./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90da8b92ccf965c82f6eb365716775ff""Hey Tomoyo how are you?" He asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e4e1cc24a72a1a6ac18914b2cf0790c""I'm ok." I replied before silence took the phone. I then said hello wondering what could of happened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="614e4a884a47c303d843fdc149f434db""You're lying." Kanou finally said. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"How does he know if I'm telling the truth or not? /em"You're lying I know you Tomoyo which means I know when something has been on your mind or troubling you." I smiled, so he knows me that well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ae278a6ad0b389bd320125d66da1b25""Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't say anything is troubling me though I'd say it's more like something has been on my mind lately." I replied truthfully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16f875dc29424816272e96fde9d654b5""What's up?" Kanou asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="863ae4bd1491c5bede2af5e141cfd343""Well it's just you know the whole buddy system thing? Well I'm just nervous because well, what if he or she doesn't like me or what if I'm not helpful enough for them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4215fff332adddb3b6c55721a2f25ac1""Don't worry about those things Tomoyo the more you spend on worrying about things the less time you have to think about all the positive things that can happen. Besides I know you can do it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca57f2ac08db7f349747c52548bfabec""Yeah you're right...if you believe in me Kanou maybe I should as well." I say smiling over the phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd351be8824a060b9090e4cb5ece27e5""I'm really glad to hear that. Don't worry though I have to have a buddy too so you're not alone in this." He says which made me feel even better./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42edd8b6e52db4f8a7a142f6c865b7c8""Yeah..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="931d9ab2b9b3c0b307fd08f5ea8af43e""Well I got to get to work Tomoyo, I love you ok?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8be53cd92d654b39969cd4ca5cace175""I love you too." It's days like this that I enjoy the most. I truly enjoy the days where we can say I love you to each other so easily. It's days like this I wish lasted forever./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b545dd299c73599d9ca61720dfc74828"***Kanou***P.O.V/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="697520f8567db35d6c24784c87d6842a"I hung up the phone after talking with Tomoyo. I really loved the sound of her voice. Part of my wished I could go and see her right now but I knew I had no choice but to head to work. I waited on the side walk for the sign to say it was safe to cross the street. I was standing next to a girl who look a little bit younger than me. She had short curly blond hair and green eyes. She also appeared to be holding groceries in her hands/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f70aa94af15108cca0e81abbd3c75aeb"Right when the sign switches saying that it is safe to cross the street I stop. One car continues to drive through anyway. I then noticed that the girl with short hair doesn't notice and continues to walk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eda526cc7b15847c94329187ab8bb693"Without thinking I grab her and pull her into my chest to stop her from being hit. The groceries get splattered all over by the on coming vehicle but the girl is safe in my arms I finally released her. She seems to be shooked up by the events that just took place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fc2a54e3331785aa068a4fb76987178""Thank you mister, that really scared me." She said putting her hands over her heart. I'm relieved that she didn't get hit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7325ef24b4d3d4d0e1f1c7253725612""No...problem please be careful next time though." I said before I begin to walk across the street./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="909ca97f558cf66cc38c3264a6fe0b84""Wait Mister I didn't get your name!" I heard the girl yell over to me but I didn't have time to stop and tell her. I was going to be late for work./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="973c58cc75dcf55403962ec9526655b9"***Tomoyo***P.O.V/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdbf8c453b454edc1b84b4cb0e6a1244"The next day I wake up extra early to curl my hair and make sure I look nice and neat. I wanted to make a good first impression when I meet my buddy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d13b8270d91830a97b8adfbbd308c596""Tomoyo I love your hair, it's a nice look." Megumi says running up to me when I made it to school. I told her thank you before we both walked inside. Once inside there were tables set up for where we would receive the papers saying who our buddies are. When it came to my turn I get my paper and waited for the worst to come./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2df167e0642577311f22693c292b55c""Yahoo! Mine is definitely a girl!" Megumi says jumping up and down. She then asked me who I got. I then took a deep breathe before slowly opening it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09ebacdaa531502b1bc6664372510b07"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ryuko Makota/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f43193c5e593b4f60ff96201e68c574"I stared down hard at my name...my buddy is a boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67c795fdb1a96c3031db77135316d3aa""Uh...don't worry Tomoyo I'm sure your buddy won't be so bad." Megumi says trying to cheer me up but failing. " Come on they said that our buddies will be waiting in the courtyard." Megumi states leading me by my wrist now. Once were in the courtyard I already see people scattered everywhere meeting up with their buddies. All the buddies were holding big card with their names on it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b37dc121c30270710d290d2c3bb5af4""Look there's my buddy!" Megumi says pointing to a timid looking girl with black pigtails./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfa2a92885151627f69e79bcd40bf7df""You go ahead, I'm going to go look for my buddy." I said. After thirty minute of walking around aimlessly I still found no sign of my buddy. I then decided to take a break by a tree when I happen to notice a boy sitting in the grass with his back against the tree./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6836e0f78391e05c655331010a16fed5""Is this seat taken?" I asked and the boy glances at me and then looks away ignoring me. I decided to sit anyway. I then noticed the boy had a paper in his lap. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No way, this boy...is my buddy?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0804dbcae676eba1ea6e29b715cc9bf3"I now took a closer look at the boy and noticed that he had auburn shade of hair. He also had one ear pierced along with brown eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1a8a63f8a452ecefccc88e457ad84ec""Looks like I'm your buddy." I say with a smile. He doesn't respond at all instead he gives me a dirty look./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7aebfedbe79d4f1a37f9ee8786ed2652""So your Tomoyo eh?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56cf4f7a0f9ed798949d1d5157437472""Yeah."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23fb5a7c7015ffe2df752c4aabd27d8f""Well in that case, I don't like you so just leave me alone." He says getting up and walking away. I get up and follow after him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9ee11b0bc155ef126da09c223c77833""Hey wait you can't leave what about the buddy system?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8009dad6948f5f57d6723df1f413628""I don't care about some dumb system, I don't need a tour. Just go on and bother someone else." He says walking further away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95322a42d651ee44347ea0d2b3b6864e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"This boy was...really rude. How the heck am I suppose to get along with a person like him?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0548157e2a39423d32bb7bf94cde4c01"***Kanou***P.O.V/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdfd7741b2f1cdbcb524b72b1be1b742"I didn't get to catch Tomoyo in the morning today. She was probably already in the courtyard looking for her buddy by now. Once I received my paper with my buddies name I then walked to the courtyard. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da5990689dc8d1a55a792cf3222ac5fc"The courtyard was packed there was no way I would get a chance to find Tomoyo or even my buddy. I then noticed that my buddy seemed to be a girl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c72f36775649c2bfbc0875c5f01c36d"I then looked around and around for my buddy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1459337efaf3befbb819ad6906037dda""Senpai it's you!" I hear a voice shout and before I could react I feel arms wrapping my from behind into a hug. I then noticed I that the person who hugged me was the girl with short blond hair that I saved from getting hit yesterday. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I didn't know she was a middle schooler./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0949cf7749762a0286b2e31215c95f5""I never did thank you sempai for saving my life like you did. Oh how lucky am I to be paired up with the person who saved my life!" She says excitedly while linking her arm around my arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbb4554978791d31137326bd8ed87d90""I'm sorry I think you are misunderstanding-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c54bd9dfa9562b60711d64c105f90639""Oh right I didn't get your name. I'm Hanata Matoi." She says smiling cheerfully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="633d294adc5c1bcfa36a0f3eaa68efb0""Yes and I'm Kanou Soutarou." I say being polite, "Now as for the tour-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8851bce8fdda7b6203a2d809dc1605c""Let's skip the tour and go out on a date!" She says really happy. She stared at me with the eyes of love. I don't know how I should tell her that we can't be together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1680e411b205b253bb375392d3c02e8""Look you seem nice but you see-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3532c57ebbca3959843748f9b2e90f1""Kanou!" I hear a voice shout and I turn around and see that it's Tomoyo running up to me. I immediately smile at her presence. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Still as beautiful as I remember./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48043d9af958de3e71347c79dfdd565b""Who's she?" Hinata asks staring Tomoyo up and down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="982a868ff11c94897dd89c558e4efbe9""I should be asking that." Tomoyo says shooting the same look at her while looking at her up and down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab45c08f6b352af94383d36efa713d8c""Well I'm senpai's girlfriend." Hinata says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88cb9a2002f73aeb2029b45fc596ee49""What?" Tomoyo says looking at me worried. Sweat began to drip down my forehead. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What am I getting myself into?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f988e55a8812af5ab06b14ff11d70cff""There's a misunderstanding-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29acda8aaa07b75fe62d4113682408f3""Yeah it's that he's not into you because he's my boyfriend!" Hinata exclaims. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No matter how much I try and explain everything Hinata won't let me./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2990ebbbaf39895fb31983a41d1e801""K-Kanou is my boyfriend!" Tomoyo fires back. I blushed, I never seen Tomoyo jealous not to mention confident into admitting that I'm hers. It honestly makes me happy to know that she cares so much for me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="232ce1796703775a799dc33e51aeaa6f""That's right Tomoyo is my girlfriend." I finally say without being interrupted I then pulled Tomoyo into my chest. Hinata glares at Tomoyo before smirking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be003e8c28949aba8dab04c17b5e0599""Fine then I guess I'll have to steal him from you so watch your back Tomoyo." She says before walking off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c6a5d5b6115ecd88f210c6948e4d610""So was that your buddy Kanou?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65816fb1cbef241a1ce9d033b6b521f8""Yes." I said finally releasing her. Tomoyo then stares at me for a second I can tell there's something she still wants to say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9ab6eacad9f08fd93181b780232ccbd""Hey Kanou have you met that girl before?" Tomoyo asks me. I nod my head yes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13514a8f4f711b3f0a21a9b3c21665ea""Yesterday, I saved her when she almost got hit by an oncoming car." I explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5ad4d96b10b7bf20fa86d8700f24eb1""I see..." Tomoyo says looking off in the direction the girl walked off. I wonder exactly what it was she was thinking now. "So that's why..." She added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cc7981d60b9b9bd43c5076161f77040""That's why what?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d7bb594b674cc1f00a0c6f5c5ea44b9""That must be why she is in love with you." Tomoyo states. The more I think about it the more I think Tomoyo may be right on this one. Hinata seems to really like me a lot after I saved her. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"If I wasn't the guy who saved her would she still feel the way she does now about me?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbaff8817df651e430c0d5cefd4c213d"***Tomoyo***P.O.V/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21c370eb277da21ec8aaedea52f07837"After school I walked home with just Megumi because Takashi and Kanou were busy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f99f7cfb712746eb34bae42929c2455""So how's your buddy?" I asked Megumi curious at how her meeting went. She gave me a really huge smile which honestly creeped me out a bit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f52ffb42123fce36af4d7d12b42f3b9""It was great we are suppose to go shopping this weekend." I rolled my eyes, Megumi is way too into this whole buddy thing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a1185cf71001ef3b23f294aead5abb9""So how is yours?" Megumi asks me and suddenly I remember how my meeting went with my buddy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10d6c3660e1ff7b2bb17b6320ad536ea""It stunk he said he didn't like me and just walked off. I don't know what to do but at this rate I feel like we aren't going to get anywhere with this whole buddy program."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e41299f7fedf57cb048abb39caf0a4d""Hmm...you said he hates you? Maybe there's a reason but the reason may not directly link to you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff7eb9a6d3f4b37643e31e46ce3c7a09""What do you mean?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69c500064a3e19b83191a4e1b05d9d4e""I mean maybe try and see things from his perspective. Something deeper may be going on rather than just this buddy program for him." Megumi states. I was still pretty confused on what she meant, but I think I had a pretty close guess./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a36c53e49c1e5493e1ee5369b33be9ec""So in other words I should talk to him and not at him?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b94aedcc55bd9c095747367edccebdce""Exactly,rather than the normal buddy program routine try to see if there's something else that's really going on." Megumi states./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="586f012a3ef5f8fd26cf2c9856103d3d""Okay I got it." I say. Starting tomorrow I'll see what's below the surface of my buddy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66f5bb4c16beb0dd21896047ccdb8d9d"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a243465719f5b8321c69a6a3247b1ccc"The next day came around and it was finally the tour portion of the buddy program. Like usual Megumi was off with her buddy probably goofing off. I once again had to look around for my buddy. Hopefully this time things will go better. I then go over to that same tree I found him last time. Just like I thought he was sitting there with his back against the tree again. I then walked up to him/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66f4dab744a0617f8f3010e82f1dc8ee""Ryuko...it's time for our tour." I say to him but he just rolls his eyes and continues to gaze at the sky. Something tells me he's still not going to let this be easy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e02f053164ec1273c772025d851b063f""Ryuko seriously lets-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bef20d2ae42d7d364686298d3baf84a0""Look Tomoyo was it? You're blocking the sun. Can you please just stop talking already? Like I mentioned before I don't have time for this stupid system." He says and by that time I became very irritated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa1ec5e25dfc00aef65c4d4023095877""Look, I had enough of this. Come on it's time for the tour. I don't care if you think the system is stupid. What's your problem anyway? Why are you so against this?" I accidentally say out of frustration./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f357ade929bb3727791a7135f123de0""My problem is what's the point of this anyway?" He says before getting up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33308ad8f40cb4c46dccaf1b3b18d513""Wait where are you going?" I asked trying to stop him from leaving./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67268d375a6492ae604caffc6bd4f945""Anywhere but here." He says now putting his hands in his pockets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e2cec6a9513864d3802eaf7fd77b6c8""I don't get it? Don't you care about the high school you're going to?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c969f86f83e18eaf3a06e27ae6eea4f""I don't...my parents sure do." He says before completely walking away. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ugh this guy is so frustrating. Were all guys like that in middle school?/em Kazuma then comes to my mind. I then shake my head back and forth. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Now isn't a good time to be thinking about that. /emI should focus on what I'm going to do about Ryuko./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2988d000a1441da5948c1e4e574abaca""Hey wait up!" I yelled following after Ryuko./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51bd61cdbf644e7ca29f00ed35ce4919""Stop following me already, go back to your precious high school." He says clearly irritated I had run after him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0563c703eefb9f9e7bb834a71651ad17""No I refuse." I say bluntly. He continues to walk further away from Seika High but I continue to follow. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I was going to be on good terms with my buddy if it's the last thing I do./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42db00f974f20657e7eb2bc5ca8e6682""What do you want from me?" He says super annoyed at the moment. I then thought about what Megumi said. Maybe now I should finally see why he hates this program so much./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f30a1b4d8373772d27f0aa7f2f2c154a""I want to know what's beneath the surface with you." I blurted out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad8bf59a118581841ca39ce57168d78f""Beneath the surface? What are you blabbering about?" He says continuing to walk. I finally stopped in my tracks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6da9e1591e30981d27d4ccce46326d0""Oh come on you know there's no way I believe that you hate Seika high school for no reason. There has to be a reason that you hate it, that you hate the program too. I explained. He then stops in his tracks and hangs his head low. His hands were now balled into fists./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72260837458311c7eaf7e42295b8f32b""Tsk! So annoying! Since you seem to not let this go I'll tell you exactly what's going on. It's my parents okay? They pressure me so much about getting into high school, they think because I have bad grades and don't seem to have a real goal I'll have no chance." He then stops talking, he clenched his teeth a bit before finally speaking again. "Well I think that's all a bunch of bull! They don't know what I'm capable of! How do they know I won't do well in high school? Screw them!" He adds. I then place a hand on his shoulder. I felt bad after he explained all that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fc3a9d1cfc650a802842f3bc715417e""You're right y-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d64f3270f8a98a1e54bf827bd73a9b3""Oh just shut up! Just because I shared all this with you doesn't mean I'll be on your side. Just leave me alone already! You're annoying!" He yells before continuing to walk away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d3b3fc7966777e7e0d527e38a73a5f7"Well Megumi said to look under the surface...but I never expected this. I then turned around and walked back towards Seika High. It was no use to continuing trying to talk, I got what I asked for and I'll leave it at that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c5a71622661d38ff693f0b49da236ba"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d571106645ce39bdad113b614fbd7af"When I finally made it to Seika High Megumi and her buddy run up to me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b723484fd2387bb8f770149364b8347""Hey Tomoyo where have you been you missed the whole buddy system tour." Megumi explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b30eb9002fb32eb3d2da68b5263d8aa3""Long story but I finally managed to take your advice and find out what's going on with my buddy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c995bf390d129af2980e6bcf4bbf0700""And..?" She asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1c083822f994645218a2fd1fb106af0""He feels pressured by his parents to go to high school. It's like they don't know what he's capable of." I explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ade66b569ed66522f07108d04fc1c8d""Wow that must be tough..well tomorrow he's really going to have a hard time then." She says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a5df8709c0e2fdceba75dc7cae6db6f""Hard time? What do you mean?" I said not quite getting what she meant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbbc595c6f03029b84bc1c701a4b7ab4""Tomoyo tomorrow...is when parents are invited to come." Megumi says. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Well this definitely makes things more complicated./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c554b4e13c62a8e609924aa41b89acd""Don't worry parents have the option to show up I'm sure that if they feel the way your buddy explained they may not even come." Megumi says trying to reassure me. As I stood there a great idea then popped into my head. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e00dd1499c5c59c2782bf794ccc31ed""No they're definitely coming." I replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6eb0516d478ca9cde656da5da537aa02""Huh?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40a172014f281ca15a00909fe0eeae6a""Oh it's nothing" I say shrugging it off.I have a plan and it may make things a lot more difficult. As I'm thinking about my idea some more Kanou is walking up towards me. He looked like something was troubling him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffa19d476ab5c2b3dae8857d764a5ec9""Let's go home." He says taking my hand and continuing to walk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82b7bd71bca9a1d478464f4ba079403a""W-Wait where are we going? What's the matter?" I say confused as why he was acting this way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1454999ec0ec249249360c49ea4df3bf""I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go home."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="952621905b3fc739fec20628918ead63""Okay." I finally say. There's no sense in trying to make him speak. Getting one person to speak was enough for one day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="242fbce2e963a64d258e588a0a841ba1"As we are walking I notice Kanou's grip around my hand felt slightly different than how it usually felt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44f5a560dfd22125d059ca991c6c6616"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Something was definitely wrong../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1315396b6ea8daaf183aaabd79a07664"***Kanou***P.O.V/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfce51231fbfe31f59e81a8edaa65276"It's finally the second day of the buddy program. I thought a lot about what Tomoyo said, about how my buddy Hinata may just be in love with me because I saved her from almost being hit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="688b1176fdefa3a9d595d6a41706d95c"I decide my best option was probably just to ignore her and act like nothing is happening. Today also happened to be the tour part of the program. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Seems easy enough./em As I'm walking towards where we meet our buddies a pair of hands cover my eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="574ae2b4cd019688ad6837eca754c445""Guess who!" A voice I recognized as Hinata says. I then take her hands off my eyes and focus my attention on something else./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89f23c1addff89671d238b997c940c53""Let's get to the tour now." I stated. She seems a bit disappointed that I didn't react to her covering my eyes. As I began to show her around she takes her arm and wraps it around mine. I quickly take my arm out of her arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c565779d1ba03d8bba2b5ecd8defec64""Now here we have the gym." I explained pointing inside this big open space. She looks irritated now but the tour continues. I then noticed that she stopped in her tracks so I turned around to see what could be wrong./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12b4c0060d32d467a624e6b29e9f0df0""Hinata?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d6737d5f0c61f2bc89c950c148130f5""Senpai why are you ignoring me?" She asks with worried eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d5deab64f0ed6e95b9d4027f7732df6""I'm not ignoring you." I denied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5271db53a2bbb2626740f2e1f3b1dc58""Yes you are...don't lie." She says clearly not buying what I was saying. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f2b859d4259507b11ef798ca82346a7""What are yo-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e4d6ac035aa0bcb6d1320d1a06e45d6""You know how I feel about you...so please do anything but ignore me." She says looking like she was about to cry. I instantly felt bad. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Maybe ignoring her might of not been the best choice/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89d18c9cf5d4fb710ca79f1b6390a14e""You're right I'm sorry." I apologized and she wiped her eyes and smiled. She then walks next to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80753691a53aaa3298129dba447e5226""So where to next for this tour?" She asks me and I smile back before continuing the tour./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99ff9ddc7c2b929618345b5bdbe0810d"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4eaada83aa04206cf5e603b2386a4be7"When the tour was over. Hinata thanked me for showing her around the school. She said I did a good job in showing her the basics and she's definitely excited to come to this school./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06b9a9e8241523eee83f41a48691e704""Glad I could help." I say to Hinata./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93e41d164437b0dd0251f12377bd0551""Um one last thing Senpai..." she says looking down at the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1326e1b73c9d6efed1f128521f1acab3""What is it?" I asked curious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9cf202544267cf2c712d2f74eab3945""Do you think it would ever be possible to go out with me instead of your girlfriend?" She asked me but I can tell by her tone that she was dead serious. I sighed. I had to tell her the truth to her feelings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cd4dd4ce9f7ca134654f08d1295cab2""Hinata..I'm flattered you feel that way about me but there's something you should know about those feelings you say to have for me." I began to explain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f76e20f9a6f297bb3aea9cac0a90d82""What are you saying Senpai?" She said looking confused now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fd6b03fda2f2ea93bf967d6c8a9cb74""What I'm trying to say is maybe you are just being delusional, you're not actually in love with me." I say. I know it sounded harsh but I feel like she needs to know. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a859325a68e2331aa48825c79777d2d6""I don't understand..That can't be it! I really do love you Senpai." She says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53382bccf4d94b33c49e513a5a805978""No Hinata, you don't love me. You only feel that way because I saved you from that car. You're just confused." I stated. Hinata hangs her head low where her bangs now covered her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57834e749c9913d1608bd829260dace3""I don't have to listen to this! I don't have to take this! Who are you to tell me I'm confused? I'm not confused or delusional! I really do love you!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b26489a9d7c9a625b39c6c4c8ca7a7b""Hinata...I'm sorry but that's the truth." I say beginning to feel really bad. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21af532b67bcd7b86e5e1ea69dc0ad2a""No it's not! Maybe you are right on one thing though. I was being delusional about you. I thought you were actually a nice guy!" She yells with tears streaming down her face. She then takes one last look at me before running straight past me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c23bea86e46e3fc942208aed056755e2"Even if I did the right thing, why do I feel so badly afterwards? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Did I really do what was right?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21fba10644ff3153452b7bff9865d26a"I then shook those thoughts out my head. I walk outside and notice Tomoyo talking with Megumi. I just wanted to go home, everything has been getting so complicated and I don't know what else to do. I then walked up towards Tomoyo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba91fd5589b2c721f54769a665e6ba66""Lets go home." I say grabbing Tomoyo by the hand and walking. All I know is that this hand is the one I want to be holding right now. This was a hand that gives me comfort./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f403dc6184c44eb19eb6a98c250dbc3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Please don't let my hand go Tomoyo./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd7ff695437021f3904c45af35aa938e"***/p 


End file.
